Precious Things
by SLynn
Summary: Young women are being murdered. The stress of the situation starts to take its toll on everyone. Is this a copy cat, the original or something else entirely? Takes places after 'Privacy' Greg&Sara Nick&OC COMPLETE
1. Letting Go

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Summary:** Can anyone believe I'm still writing this? The fourth in what can only be called a series now, follows about six weeks after 'Privacy'. This one is going to be a lot darker then the rest.

Young women are being murdered. With little to go on and the first scene left virtually unusable, the stress of the situation starts to take its toll on everyone. Is this a copy cat, the original or something else entirely? Greg/Sara and Nick/OC

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

_No one dared  
No one cared  
To tell me where the pretty girls are  
Those demigods  
With their nine-inch nails  
And little fascist panties  
Tucked inside the heart  
Of ever nice girl_

'**_Precious Things' by Tori Amos_**

**Chapter 1: Letting Go**

"I'm glad you came today. It's been awhile since I've seen you."

"Yeah, I know."

Dr. Jennings nodded her head and gave him a small smile. Greg didn't look up. Just continued staring at his hands clasped before him.

"You've missed your last four appointments."

"We've been pretty busy."

It was true. Nick was on his last week of medical leave; he'd been out for eight weeks now. Nick had complications about a month after his initial surgery and had to go back in. It was nothing serious having been caught in time, but it could have been. Because of the additional surgery, his recovery time had been extended by an additional three weeks. His absence from the team was taking a toll on them all.

"I understand," Dr. Jennings assured him. "I'm just concerned. You've had a lot going on and we haven't really had a chance to talk."

"There really isn't much to say."

Now she was concerned. She'd felt it for some time now, since he'd come in and told her about his friend's accident. Since he'd mentioned the nightmares that it had given him. The shooting. The girl's death. He was pulling back. She'd felt that he was pulling away.

"Greg, I know it isn't easy but it's important…"

"No. No it's not," he interrupted. "I can't talk about it anymore. I can't."

"Greg…"

"You said talking about it would help. Would make the nightmares go away. It hasn't."

"When's the last time you slept?"

"I don't know," Greg answered, bouncing his feet now and rubbing his forehead. "I get a few hours a day."

"That's not enough."

He said nothing to that and continued to fidget.

"I don't think I should come back here again," he said flatly.

Dr. Jennings held in her sigh. She looked up for what? Strength. Guidance maybe. Anything right now.

"I can accept that you don't want to see me anymore, but you need to continue seeing someone Greg."

He shook his head.

"It's not going to help."

"It will if you…"

"What? What else can I do? You know, I'm supposed to be happy right now. I'm getting married at the end of the year. But I can't be happy. Every time I shut my eyes I see that girl. That girl was discarded like trash and there's nothing we can do about it."

Dr. Jennings knew exactly what he was saying. Greg had explained it all several times. Gone through it with her over and over as if reliving it would some how relieve him of the guilt he felt. But none of it helped.

Emily Harris haunted him.

It was her scene that had been ruined. Diane Ortega had chosen that day, that call to put her twisted plan in action and had ruined any chance they'd had for finding Emily Harris' murderer. She'd confronted Greg and shot Nick out of jealousy and spite. It wasn't Nick's fault that he'd fallen, bloodied and unconscious, practically onto her make shift grave. And it wasn't Greg's.

He just thought it was.

And each night Emily Harris visited his dreams to reaffirm it.

Everything they had was virtually destroyed. If not physically destroyed, its credibility would be forever in question. There wasn't a chance that if they did find something usable, and for weeks Greg had looked, that it would make it into court. No judge would allow it after such obvious contamination.

"It is horrible what happened to Emily Harris," Dr. Jennings tried, "but it wasn't your fault. You didn't kill her. You didn't shoot your friend. You had no control over that situation."

"But I was the reason it happened."

"Diane Ortega did this Greg," she continued to try and persuade, "She's going to trial in six months. This was not your fault."

"You can't talk me out of this one," he said with a sad smile.

"Why do you feel so responsible? Why this case?"

"I can't explain it. I don't know myself."

"I don't think I believe you."

Greg looked up at her now. Met her eyes. He'd been caught in a lie. Greg had never lied to her before and now he knew. He knew he had to go through with it.

"It doesn't matter," he said calmly, "I didn't come here today to talk. Not really."

She raised an eyebrow at him, something he'd grown use to from her.

"Then why…"

"Like I said, I don't think this is working."

"Therapy with me or…"

"In general. I don't think therapy is working for me in general. I told you, talking about it doesn't help."

"There are other options."

"I'm not going back on medication."

She nodded, expecting that. He'd been so adamant before it wasn't a surprise.

"This isn't going to just go away Greg," she reasoned, "You need help whether or not you want to believe that."

"Thank you for everything you've done," Greg said completely ignoring her last statement and getting to his feet.

She stood as well and shook his hand.

"If you change your mind…"

"I won't," he cut in before he'd turned and was gone.

Dr. Jennings shook her head at the door as it shut with Greg Sanders on the other side of it. She doubted very much he would change his mind, he wasn't the type. Unfortunately, she knew exactly what type he was.

"Damn it," she muttered as she sat at her desk scribbling something into his file.

She'd lost him.

* * *

Greg wasted no time getting home, showering and changing and crawling into bed. Sara was already asleep which was no surprise. Both of their hours had been augmented with Nick's absence.

They hadn't had a day off together in weeks. Their shifts now started around eight at night and usually lasted well into the morning. They were both exhausted all the time. It was the only reason Sara hadn't noticed how little sleep Greg was getting and for that he was thankful.

She also hadn't noticed he'd been missing appointments.

Greg wasn't sure how he was going to tell her, but he knew it needed to be soon. He really wouldn't put it past Dr. Jennings calling Sara directly. She'd done it before. She was a good doctor, a good psychiatrist; Greg really just didn't see the point anymore.

But it wasn't the only appointment he'd been missing.

A month ago he was supposed to go in for a marrow tap. Just a routine procedure he needed to do periodically to confirm that he was still cancer free. He'd made the appointment, he just didn't keep it. Since that time he'd been canceling and conveniently forgetting it repeatedly.

Sara knew nothing of that.

Greg didn't know what to do anymore about anything and it was because of those damn nightmares.

If he was being honest with himself the nightmares actually started when their house was broken into. That's really where his current problem began. It was easy to blame Diane Ortega for this, but she really wasn't at the heart of this. At the heart of the matter was Dr. James Fenton.

If he was being honest he could trace the first nightmare back to then.

They weren't frequent, not nightly as they were now, but they were there. It was only after they'd found Emily Harris' body did that happen. When he'd seen her posed on the ground, strangled and lifeless did it really begin to torment him.

Nick and he still argued about that.

Nick was still insisting that the body was not posed. That her positioning was simply a fluke caused from being rolled down the hill. That it was just a coincidence. Greg didn't buy it and he didn't believe in coincidence.

Emily Harris' body was posed. She was found with her arms straight out beside her, palms up, just as all of Dr. Fenton's female victims had been found. And if that hadn't been enough there was still their only piece of evidence.

Not everything had been destroyed or contaminated that night. One piece of evidence made it out. It was the only thing bagged and sealed and locked away before Ortega had arrived.

Underwear.

Emily Harris' underwear had been found stuffed in her mouth.

Two of Dr. Fenton's victims had been found the same way. Juanita Juarez, a nurse who he had worked with at a women's clinic and Dr. Laura Sanchez, Greg's first psychiatrist.

Even if Greg had believed in such things as coincidences, his mind would not allow him to believe that two such as this were possible.

Sara rolled over in her sleep breaking his train of thought. She carelessly placed an arm around his waist and pulled herself closer to him. Despite the thoughts that racked his head, Greg felt himself relax at the contact. He ran a free hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

He'd have to tell her when she woke up. Greg knew better then to try and lie. They'd come too far for that.

And she wasn't going to be happy. No, Sara wasn't going to be happy at all but he'd just have to do his best and convince her that he was right.

Greg felt the arm she had around him squeeze him closer. He smiled and kissed her again, this time on the forehead. Sara opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"You're still up?" she asked, her voice laced with sleep.

"I was drifting."

She lay her head back down on his chest too tired to see it wasn't true. Greg was no closer to sleep now then he'd been before.

"How was your appointment?"

"Pretty typical," he lied.

There was no point bringing it up now. It could wait a little longer.

"Grissom asked us to come in tonight at nine."

Greg nodded but didn't answer.

"Are you okay?" she asked, sitting up part ways to look him in the eye.

"I'm fine," he answered, trying to sound it, "Just a little tired."

Sara seemed satisfied because she let it go, settling back in against him, rubbing her hand along his side. An involuntary laugh escaped him at the contact and he felt her smile against his chest.

He'd thought it had been accidental, till she did it again.

"What are you playing at?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said with a laugh.

"Sara," he said as serious as he could, "Not now, okay? I'm really beat and…"

"No, I know," she returned flatly.

Her voice said she wasn't upset but her body language differed. As she'd spoke she'd also rolled back onto her side of the bed.

Greg shut his eyes, not to sleep but in sheer frustration.

"Sara?" he called turning her way and running a hand along her arm. "I'm sorry. I am. I just…"

"I wish you'd just talk to me Greg."

Each now rolled onto their sides so they were face to face in bed.

"I wish you'd just tell me what's wrong," she repeated.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin," he admitted.

"You've got to stop blaming yourself for this? Please Greg, it's not right."

He shook his head. He knew she wasn't lying. It was the truth. But Greg couldn't stop blaming himself. He couldn't stop obsessing over the whole ordeal. Emily Harris wouldn't let him when he was asleep and he wouldn't let himself when he was awake.

"What can I do for you?" she asked so sincerely it almost hurt to hear.

She ran her hand along his cheek and he leaned into her touch slightly.

"I don't know," he answered. "I don't."

Sara stared at him, really stared. He looked so tired. Weary even.

"I can't let it go," he whispered.

Sara pulled him to her and was surprised at how willingly he obliged. How eager he really was for comfort considering he'd been pushing away from her for weeks now.

"Why can't I just let it go?"


	2. Escalation

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Chapter 2: Escalation**

Sara hadn't seen Greg this bad in a long time and it was frightening.

She knew she should have said something sooner. That she should have forced the issue before now, but truthfully she'd hoped that it was just exhaustion.

Sitting across from him at their kitchen table she knew that it wasn't.

"Greg…" she started but didn't finish.

Sara really didn't know what to ask. She had an idea what was wrong but nothing concrete. He'd given her no real clue as to what has happening inside his head.

"I stopped going to my appointments two weeks ago," he supplied.

Sara bit her tongue to keep from responding. She didn't want to be confrontational; all her experience with Greg had taught her that he didn't really respond to that.

"Today I told Dr. Jennings that I wouldn't be coming back."

Sara looked down at the table with a frown. It was a mistake. He needed to go. She'd accepted that he couldn't tell her everything, at least not right away. Dr. Jennings was his outlet when she couldn't be.

"It's not helping," he continued by way of explanation. "The more I talked about it with her the worse it got."

She couldn't let that pass.

"Are you still having nightmares?"

Greg's look was one of complete surprise. She didn't see why he should be. They both had nightmares; it was just something they never talked about. There were countless times when she'd woken up crying only to find he'd already put his arms around her, was already comforting her. He never pried, never even brought them up, and in return she did the same. Until now.

"Greg," she explained, "you do sleep right beside me. I've noticed. It just seemed that lately they haven't been as bad."

"No, they're still bad. I just haven't been sleeping as much."

Sara nodded. That she hadn't noticed. She was so worn down herself. Everyone was. They'd had an influx of cases lately. It was as if the city as a whole knew they were down a man and was going out of their way to make things as difficult as possible.

She reached over and covered his hands with her own.

"I don't want to talk about them," he said with a small smile as he looked up at her.

She returned the smile and squeezed his hands once.

"Have you thought about taking something to help you sleep?" she asked.

Sara knew how he felt about that sort of thing. It was something she hadn't known about him before. Greg didn't like to take medication of any kind. The strongest drug he'd take on his own was aspirin. A large part of that was because of the chemo. Having had leukemia twice, she couldn't say she blamed him for not wanting to take anything more then needed.

"No," he said shaking his head as expected, "No I couldn't do that."

"I don't know what to do for you," Sara admitted. It hurt to do so.

"I don't expect you to solve my problems."

She smiled at him. He was too good sometimes.

"You should get some sleep," he said, standing to emphasize his point. "Just because I can't sleep doesn't mean you shouldn't."

Sara reluctantly got to her feet.

"Lay down at least," she said pulling him along with her.

"Yeah, I can do that."

She smiled at him. He looked like he might pass out from fatigue. Sara almost hoped he would. They'd just gotten to their room and into bed when the phone rang. For once it wasn't the cell but their actual land line.

"That can't be work," Greg grumbled as Sara reached for the phone.

"Hello," she said as she checked the clock. It was ten till noon.

She sighed and sat back up as she listened to the voice on the other end. Greg reluctantly did the same.

"Yeah, I know where it is. We'll be right there."

She hung up the phone and Greg shook his head.

"You know, I'm beginning to think the other shifts don't really take cases."

Sara smiled at the comment. She felt that way too.

"Come on," she said standing; there was no point in delay. "There's a body waiting for us."

* * *

Greg trailed behind Sara carrying both their cases to where Sofia stood waiting for them.

"You two took an awfully long time," she said with the odd humor they'd come to associate with her.

"Greg had to do his hair," Sara said, smiling back at him briefly.

"You can tell why I love her, can't you," Greg countered sarcastically, coming to stop beside Sara.

Sofia laughed as Sara gently cuffed him on the arm.

"When's the big day?" she asked.

"Why is that the only thing anyone asks anymore?" Greg returned.

"Because we all want to know when you two are going to stop living in sin and make it legal."

Sara and Greg both laughed at that.

"Ask Sara," Greg said after a pause.

Sara looked a bit baffled at how straight forward he was with Sofia. She knew that they'd spent a lot of time talking while he'd been assigned to days, but this was almost too much. When most people asked them that question, and they got it a lot, they simply hemmed and hawed until it was dropped. They hadn't set a date, just a time frame really.

"December?" she asked more then answered.

"As long as it's definite," Sofia said.

"We haven't set one yet," Greg said letting Sara off the hook, "but probably by the end of the year."

Sara knew it was a subtle hint from him to her. She was the one holding it up. Every time they'd discussed it she'd either changed the subject or deferred to his opinion. Not that they'd discussed it in awhile. After telling everyone the topic had been left virtually untouched between them.

"So, why are we here?" Greg asked after a pause.

"Ask your boss," Sofia said pointing to the top of the rock pile Grissom could just be seen standing on. "He had me call you two and Warrick."

"And what?" Greg teased, "Days couldn't handle it?"

"No," Sofia answered easily with a slight incline of her head, "It's not our case apparently."

Greg and Sara both looked at her quizzically. She turned and motioned for them to follow. Grissom spotted and met them halfway.

"What's going on?" Sara asked all traces of humor gone.

"Dead body, female," Grissom started his look was intent, "Found this morning by a local construction company. They were surveying this area for a future housing development."

"And it's not day shift's because…" Sara said letting the rest of the question hang in the air.

"…it's not a new case," Grissom finished.

Grissom began to slowly make his way back up the hill. The three of them followed and continued to listen as he spouted off some other details about the crime. On the other side, at the foot of the hill they saw that Warrick had beaten them there. He was already kneeled beside the victim taking pictures. As Warrick stood up to get a different angle with his camera they saw her for the first time.

Greg felt frozen in place.

"Emily Harris," he whispered.

Grissom nodded.

"Same MO," he agreed, "She was strangled, there are signs of sexual assault and the perpetrator left his particular calling card."

But Grissom hadn't really understood him. Greg had thought, briefly, that it was Emily Harris. The girl, whoever she was, was about the same age, had the same blond hair and was positioned exactly as Emily Harris had been.

Grissom motioned them forward. Warrick walked up to greet them, his face looked grim.

"She can't be more then fifteen," he said shaking his head with a sigh.

"Any idea who she is?" Sara asked, equally as somber.

"None. She didn't have any ID on her," Warrick continued, "Brass if running a search through missing persons but so far nothing."

Greg was already putting on gloves and walking over to the body. Warrick was at his side momentarily, asking what he saw. Sofia soon joined them as she'd be helping out initially with this one. Before she too could go Grissom discretely pulled Sara aside.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"That it's escalating," she returned, "Whoever is doing this has gotten a taste and likes it."

Grissom shook his head and cast a glance towards where Greg stood. Sara nodded now, understanding the question.

"He'll be fine. Actually, it may be good. I think he needs some closure on the last one, this may provide it."

Grissom nodded in agreement. Sara knew Greg's mood better then her own. If she said he'd be okay with this then he believed her. For now.

"Damn it Nick," Amy called as she rounded the corner and found him holding up a vase, both arms above his head. "What part of the word convalescing don't you understand?"

"Hey, your insane cat almost knocked this off the shelf. I was just…"

"You were just doing exactly what the doctors have been telling you not too," she cut in, taking the vase out of his hands and not without tip toeing pushed it back into place. "Again."

Nick didn't argue it. He knew he wasn't supposed to move his be lifting or moving his arm much still but he couldn't help it. At this point it felt like he wouldn't be able to use it again, ever.

"And don't blame Baxter. Baxter didn't make you lift those boxes last week."

Nick smiled at Amy's defense of her cat. She loved that thing. Nick however was a dog person. Amy had rescued Baxter two weeks ago from a local animal shelter. The cat was a six year old fat calico that was meaner than hell to everyone but Amy. If Amy petted him he purred, if Nick got within reach he scratched.

On queue, hearing her sing his praises no doubt, Baxter jumped up on the couch to where Amy could scratch him behind the ear.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, not wanting to sit down and give Baxter a fresh opportunity to draw blood.

"Almost," she said leaning up and kissing him quickly on the lips with a smile, "Can I trust you alone in here?"

"No lifting, no arms above my head," he repeated, "I've got it."

She smiled again hoping he was being serious. It was still scary. Nick had been about a week and a half away from being cleared for work when he'd began to experience some pain in his elbow. He hadn't thought it was serious but it had come on so suddenly and grew to such intensity that Amy had taken him to the emergency room.

It turned out to be an arterial embolism. It was fixed with additional surgery, but he'd once more been lucky. If the embolism had traveled from his shoulder to his heart instead of the other way around, he could have died before he'd known there was a problem. Nick was still on blood thinners until his next and hopefully final appointment. Until then he had to be extremely careful.

Amy grabbed a light jacket from her closet and rejoined Nick in her living room. They were still maintaining separate residences but they rarely spent any time apart. Most days were spent at Nick's place and the nights Amy didn't work at hers. Tonight they were going to grab dinner out, something they hadn't done in a long time. Before they could get out the door her cell phone rang.

"Hello," she said into it, stopping in the doorway.

Nick saw her face drop and knew it was work. He felt so bad. He'd tried to do what he could, they'd been swamped lately, but aside from research and analysis he really wasn't much help. Despite that and being on medical leave, Nick still spent a good number of hours at the lab.

Amy was mostly listening and nodding her head to whoever it was on the other end.

"Okay, I'll be in soon."

She hung up and gave him a weak smile.

"Take out?" he asked knowing they wouldn't be sitting down to eat any time soon. He had every intention of joining her in the lab.

"Yeah," she said, "Might as well call ahead and see if anyone else wants."

"What's going on?" he asked curiously.

"They found another body that matches the Harris case."

Nick nodded knowing how serious this was. Greg hadn't been the only one obsessing over that case.

"We'll make it quick then."


	3. Nothing

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Chapter 3: Nothing**

"What do we know?"

They'd all expected that question to come sooner. Grissom, nearly finished with dinner, surveyed his team. Catherine had the night off and for once hadn't come in. Lindsey was sick with the flu and she just couldn't leave her with a babysitter like that. Sofia had also begged off, she was as worn out as they were and it really wasn't her case to be discussing. That left only Greg, Sara, Warrick and Nick. Amy had eaten quickly and gotten straight to business in the lab.

"So far," Warrick answered, "not much. Both victims were young, both female, both white, both blond. Two isn't much to base a pattern off of but I think we've got a good idea what his taste is."

"What else?" he asked again.

"Both girls were manually strangled, eye to eye," Sara put in this time, "Means it's personal, at least for the assailant. They both showed signs of rape but no semen. Could mean he either used a condom or a foreign object."

Grissom nodded and looked from Nick to Greg. They were both being extremely quiet which was rare. Grissom knew how personally they both took this case. That each of them was carrying guilt over the wreck the Harris scene turned into.

"We didn't get anything off of the underwear from the Harris girl," Warrick continued. "Just the victim's saliva. Amy's working the current case now."

"Good," Grissom said, "I want you and Greg to work the new case. Check back with Amy, see what she's found. Talk to Brass, he's still working to ID the girl. Sara, you and I are going to take a robbery turned homicide off the strip. Nick, am I correct in assuming you'll be here for the night?"

Nick just nodded.

"Good," Grissom continued, "see if you can get anything new off of our latest victim's clothes."

That was it and they knew it. Everyone stood to go, to clean up and start what would undoubtedly be a long shift.

"Nick, Greg," Grissom said before he left, "a moment please."

Sara and Warrick took that as their indication to leave and did just that. Sara, with one parting look in Greg's direction, shut the door on her way out. Nick and Greg sat back down.

"I've already spoken with Warrick and he knows once you're back Nick that this case is going to be yours and Greg's."

Both men nodded and continued to listen.

"When are you going to be cleared?"

"My final check-up is in three days," Nick answered. "I'll be back in that night on Thursday."

"Good. You're going to be the primary on this."

Nick hadn't really expected that. He'd expected Grissom to take lead on this but wasn't about to turn it down.

"I want nightly updates on this," Grissom said quite seriously, "Ecklie already wants results."

Again they nodded.

"There's going to be media coverage on this one."

Grissom didn't have to ask the next question. He wanted to make sure they really were alright with this. Actually, he wanted to make sure Greg was really alright with this but didn't want to be obvious about it.

"No problem," Nick said evenly.

Greg just nodded once more.

"Okay," Grissom said and they both stood.

"Greg, wait a minute."

Nick left, tapping Greg twice on the shoulder as he sat back down again.

"I need to be on this case Griss," Greg said before he'd even opened his mouth. "I don't care about the news. That doesn't matter to me."

"I know," he returned sounding less harsh then Greg had expected. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Greg looked at him, curious as to what it could be if it wasn't that.

"I got a call from Dr. Tracey today."

Greg felt the color draining from his face. He'd never seen that look of Grissom's, the one he saved for times when he was truly disappointed, directed at him so intently. Greg thought he might be sick.

"She wanted to know if I normally worked my employees so hard that they don't have time to make their appointments."

Greg dragged his palm hard across his face leaving it to rest on his forehead and shutting his eyes tight.

"She asked that I let you know she's rescheduled you for tomorrow morning at eight."

He was nodding now, eyes still shut but unspeaking.

"Greg," Grissom started but stopped abruptly, trying to regain calm.

Greg met his eyes then, he'd never heard Grissom sound that angry. Greg could see it in his eyes even. Anger and disappointment.

"Greg," he repeated his voice nearer to normal but not quite, "you know how important these tests are. This isn't something you can brush off or ignore."

Greg knew he mumbled something to that but Grissom just kept on talking.

"Now if I have to, I will personally drive you down…"

"No, you don't. I'll go, I will," Greg cut in, "I promise."

"I'll be calling Dr. Tracey tomorrow."

"You won't need too."

"Good," Grissom said getting to his feet.

Greg got up only after he'd left. Sighing in frustration, he threw away his soda can before heading out himself. His night just got a lot longer.

Quick as he could he made it down the hall and seeing Warrick in the DNA lab went in himself.

"Tell him," Warrick said sounding less then happy. Amy didn't look so happy herself.

"Tell me what?" Greg asked, not sure he wanted to hear it.

"I've got nothing."

"Nothing?" Greg repeated.

"Nothing. Martha Stewart doesn't keep her panties this clean. There's no vaginal discharge, no semen, no pubic hair. Nothing. Just the victim's saliva on the outside of underwear. Same as Emily Harris."

"What does that mean?" Greg asked mostly to himself.

"Vic's underwear was missing," Warrick mused, "so what? He's taking the girl's underwear and replacing them?"

"With brand new pairs," Amy supplied causing them to both look at her in surprise. "Like fresh out of the package. They were both the same brand, same size, same pastel shade. Kind you'd get in a department store, packaged in three's."

They both just continued to look at her.

"Okay, probably too much information," she said looking down at her hands a bit embarrassed, "Point is, they've never been washed. I asked Dave to take a look at them and he found formaldehyde."

"Formaldehyde?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah," Amy said nodding her head, "We looked it up. They treat new clothes with formaldehyde to keep it from mildewing. Washes off, so these pairs were never worn."

"Forget that," Greg said still looking at her oddly, "Who's Dave?"

It was Amy's turn to look at him oddly.

"Dave," Amy repeated like he might be joking, "from trace."

Greg still continued to stare blankly. Warrick struggled to suppress a laugh.

"David Hodges," Amy said once more, "You know. Works right over there. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" he asked in return before turning to Warrick, "Dave? When did we start calling Hodges Dave?"

Warrick just held up his hands, smiling now at Greg's confusion.

"What? I don't call you two Sanders and Brown."

"I know but we're not the devil's cabana boy."

Amy rolled her eyes and handing her report off to him.

"Go," she said flatly pointing the way.

Warrick gently pushed Greg out the door, laughing now as the other man shook his head.

"Dave?" he muttered still shaking his head, "She needs to get out of that lab. If she's associating with Hodges enough to call him Dave, that's just not good. Someone needs to tell Nick."

"I am not getting involved in that," Warrick countered.

"So now what?" Greg asked, shrugging it off for the time.

"We call Brass, see if he's got any idea who the latest victim is yet. Then head down to Doc Robbins place, check out the body. See what he found."

Greg nodded, but his attention was drawn off on seeing Sara in the all purpose room.

"Can you give me a minute first?" he asked, indicating the room with a slight nod of his head.

"Sure man, go ahead," Warrick said, "I'll get a hold of Brass then come find you."

"Cool, thanks," Greg replied turning to go.

Sara looked up with a smile. She and Nick had started reviewing the clothes of the latest victim.

"Got a minute?" he asked.

She stopped smiling upon hearing his tone. He sounded nervous. Nick was doing his best not to hear any of it; he recognized the tone as well.

"Sure," she said stepping back from the table and removing her gloves, "Grissom said we weren't leaving for another few minutes."

"Good," Greg said stepping out into the hallway, Sara just on his heels.

Greg ducked into the nearest empty conference room, holding the door for her, and then shutting them both inside.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Um," he started, leaning into the nearest table and letting out a sharp breath, "I've got an appointment tomorrow."

Sara said nothing and continued to wait.

"I need to get my tap done."

Sara nodded and then stopped. It dawned on her.

"You were supposed to do that last month."

"Yeah I was."

"So why haven't you?" she asked and for the second time in a night someone was angry with him. Really angry.

"I…"

"You didn't forget. I forgot. You're avoiding it."

Greg was startled. He didn't think Sara could read him that quick. Obviously he looked a lot guiltier then he'd assumed.

"Yeah I have."

"Greg…"

"I've already gotten the lecture, okay? Dr. Tracey called Grissom and he pretty much threatened to drag me down there if I didn't go. Actually, that's exactly what he threatened. I'm going, okay?"

Sara turned away, really and truly angrier then she could remember being in a long time. Greg didn't seem to be taking this seriously. His health. His life.

"Sara," he said near pleading.

"You know how serious this is," she said still looking away, "Why would you mess around with this?"

"I don't…"

Greg stopped talking at the look she gave him. Stopped cold.

"Don't say you don't know," she nearly whispered.

He looked down and rubbed the back of his head as the silence stretched out between them.

"I was scared," he said evenly. "I'm still scared."

Sara moved closer now, resting a hand on his arm.

"I should have gone but I'm… I don't know. The last time I felt this bad I had leukemia. I know the test isn't going to give it to me, but it kind of feels like that."

"You're tired. Overworked. We all are. Greg, it's going to be fine, but you can't just ignore it."

Sara tried coaxing a smile out of him, rubbing his arm, but it wasn't working so she moved closer.

"It's going to be fine," she said again.

They locked eyes and he finally gave her a small smile. Sara leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Greg responded by pulling her closer, wrapping both arms around her waist temporarily forgetting where he was. Sara ran her hands up his neck and into his hair effectively deepening the kiss. It had been a very long time since they'd been this close.

"My bad," they heard from behind. Neither had noticed the door open.

Sara stepped back, blushing. Greg pushed his lips together tightly, looking past Sara to Warrick.

"I'll be right there," Greg stammered.

He knew he shouldn't be embarrassed. Hell, Sara and he were getting married. It wasn't a secret. But still, they didn't usually do this sort of thing at work.

Warrick told him not to hurry and shut the door again. Sara and Greg both laughed for a second before she grew serious again.

"What time is the appointment?"

"Eight," Greg answered.

"Good," she said opening the door to go, "We'll leave at seven."


	4. Findings

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Chapter 4: Findings**

Warrick gave him only minimal grief on the way to the morgue. He'd figured there had to be something wrong, or finally right, for Greg and Sara to get caught making out in the lab. It dawned on him that Greg and Sara were so good at keeping their relationship under wraps that he'd only seen them kiss once before and that had been a peck on the cheek. But wrong or right it wasn't his place to ask.

Doc Robbins didn't have anything new to tell them. He confirmed that she had been strangled and raped. No semen was present, but the bruising was severe. It had all the markings of repeated abuse. Brass had a lead on who the parents of the girl might be. The Haas' had reported their fourteen year old daughter Cynthia, who matched the description, missing three days ago. After Greg and Warrick processed the body, they'd be coming to the morgue to identify her.

Processing bodies was the worst part of the job in Greg's opinion. You basically combed it over in search of any and everything that may or may not be important. And referring to a body as an 'it' was the only way Greg made it through the whole process some days. Days like today. If he didn't objectify the body in some way he thought he might just lose it. Processing a body was time consuming, meticulous and intimate work. You literally looked, touched, and groomed every part of another human being. A newly deceased human being. Today, a fourteen year old girl.

This time they didn't come up empty handed. They got a number of beige fibers from her hair that looked like they could be from a carpet. Aside from that they got some dirt that looked like it was from the site and some skin under her finger nails.

That gave them both the most hope.

She'd fought back and hopefully they had enough to get a DNA match. Back at the lab, Greg opted to drop off the skin sample while Warrick headed to trace with the fibers.

"So," Greg said as he came inside, "you and Dave take your breaks together?"

"That's just so funny," Amy said not looking up from what she was doing, "You know you sound like a second grader right?"

Greg didn't respond, just set down his latest on the counter.

"From the new case?" she asked picking it up.

"Yep," Greg answered, coming around to her side and peaking through the microscope. "Found that under her nails. She fought with someone, hopefully it's our guy."

"Get out of my space," she said gently pushing him away from the scope, "That's not yours."

"Fine," he said sounding hurt, "Geez Amy, you're a bit…"

"The next word out of your mouth better not begin with the letter 'b'."

"It wasn't," Greg said, pushing his lips together to fight off a smile, "I was going to say moody."

"Right."

"Well?"

"Well what?" she almost snapped back.

He just looked at her, his point proved.

"Okay, I'm a bit tense. But are you really one to talk?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked sharply.

It was her turn to stare at him.

"Yeah, well I haven't exactly had a stellar night. Or day. Or week."

"We'll start a support group."

Greg smiled at her.

"Seriously, what's up? I know you and Nick aren't fighting because you showed up together."

"No we're fine. I know I'm driving him nuts, but otherwise we're good. It's just, I got my invitation today for Jennifer's wedding. I supposed to be a bride's maid but I don't think I even want to go."

"I know you two aren't close but she is your sister."

"I know," Amy said nodding her head, "I know. And yeah, we aren't exactly friends. I think it's because we're so close in age. With Jen and me everything is a competition."

"So what? Her getting married first means she wins?"

"No," Amy said in a way that confirmed it as true, "No, that's not it. It's too much to get into."

Greg had no siblings but several cousins around his own age so he thought he could understand that. At least a little bit.

"So, what's with you?" she asked in return.

"Mostly this case," he answered his confession as true as hers.

"Well then, let me see what I can do with this."

Greg gave her another smile before heading out the door. He stopped before he was completely gone and turned back momentarily.

"Oh Amy," he said catching her attention, "We are going to have to talk about this whole 'Dave' thing, you know that right?"

"Goodbye Sanders," she said in a singsong voice.

"Goodbye Chen."

Greg made his way to the all purpose room where he found Nick and Warrick discussing the case.

"Brass called," Warrick said upon seeing him, "Victim was Cynthia Haas. Her parents confirmed it."

Greg suddenly grew more solemn. The relative good mood he'd begun erased by the news.

"Found something," Nick said calling back his attention, "got some hair off of the back of her shirt. Might be cat hair. I was just fixing to take it to Amy."

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Warrick asked a smile fixed on his face.

Greg caught on instantly.

"I don't know if he can take the news."

"What are you two going on about?" Nick asked, looking first from Warrick then to Greg.

"Just Amy's new best friend is all," Greg supplied, "Dave."

Greg was expecting a lot of things, a nod wasn't anywhere on the list.

"Yeah, Hodges. I know."

Warrick even looked a bit shocked.

"You know?" Greg repeated.

"Well, yeah. I've been at the lab every night for the last two weeks. It's the kind of thing you notice."

"And you haven't like, made her stop."

Warrick and Nick both shook their heads at that one.

"Made her? Are you joking?" Nick asked, "After…"

He stopped momentarily, shutting the door and lowering his voice.

"After all the grief I gave her over Archie, you think I'm about to say word one about her talking to Hodges?"

"But that's different," Greg argued.

"No, it's not," Nick returned, "Nothing was going on with Archie and nothing is going on with Hodges. I may not understand her friendship with him but I'm not about to tell her who she can and can't talk too. I'm only making that mistake once."

"But it is different. Archie would never try anything, Hodges I'm not so sure about."

"Greg," Warrick stepped in, "Come on man. He's not that bad."

"Wow," Greg said taking a step back, "It's like I'm in bizarro world. Seriously. Amy's all buddy-buddy with Hodges. Nick's all mellow about it. Grissom's acting like my mother."

"Why's Griss acting like your mom?" Nick asked, completely ignoring the rest of Greg's rant.

Greg blushed realizing he'd just opened the door to a very bad conversation.

"Is this about the reporters?" Nick asked again, still completely serious.

"It's nothing," Greg tried, "Forget it."

Neither of them believed him but did drop the matter. Nick left shortly there after to take his findings to Amy. Warrick had another case to look in on. Greg, use to it, picked up before heading to the break room to grab some coffee.

He stepped inside only to find Amy's new best friend already there. He looked up once from the magazine he was flipping through at Greg's entrance but said nothing. Greg refrained from saying anything to him and poured himself a cup of coffee. It was crap but he was too tired to complain.

Sitting down at the table he was spared the awkward silence by Sara's entrance. She immediately sat down across from him and smiled.

"How's the case?" she asked.

"We got a name, got some fibers and skin. So far, not so bad."

"Good," she said brushing his fingers with hers.

Greg met her eyes and smiled. Between all of the hours they were both putting in, the days off they no longer had together and sheer exhaustion they didn't have a lot of quiet moments. The kiss in the conference room was the first real one they'd shared in a week. It had been longer for other things.

Without realizing it, they'd sat there staring at each other and rubbing each others hands for several minutes. Hodges, mumbling something that sounded like 'get a room' left in a huff bringing them both back to reality.

"You know," he said in a slightly hushed voice, "it is almost six."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that we could probably take off now. No one would notice."

"Greg," she said sounding amused.

"It's not like we haven't put in the hours."

"Are you just trying to get out of your appointment?" she asked, serious now.

"No," he answered equally as serious, "I just want to spend some time with you. Alone. Not in the lab."

Sara looked like she was going to say no. Greg expected her too. It wasn't that Greg didn't take his job seriously, but no one equaled Sara Sidle in that particular area. So when she looked at her watch and then back to him with a smile, he was more then surprised.

"I'll clock us out," she said getting to her feet and walking out the door.

Greg was up seconds later, to the locker room to grab both their things, and in the garage faster then he'd ever done so before. Sara was waiting at the car.

He'd just parked in front of the house when it dawned on him.

"I didn't tell anyone we were leaving," Greg said as they walked up the drive.

"I did," Sara smiled, "Told Grissom we were leaving early to grab breakfast before your appointment."

"You lied to Grissom?" Greg asked, sounding awed as he opened the door.

"No, we'll have breakfast. Just not right now."

Sara shut the door behind them after they'd gotten inside. Greg wasted no time, gently pushed her back up against it and ran his hands from her hips up. He didn't kiss her right away, instead leaned in and nuzzled her ear. She shut her eyes involuntarily as he whispered all the things he wanted to do.

"I don't think we have that much time," she said pushing him back with a smile on her face before taking his hand to lead him back towards their room. "But we'll think of something."


	5. Listening

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Reviews and thanks at the bottom…**

**Chapter 5: Listening**

They ended up being twenty minutes late.

The procedure went smoothly. Dr. Tracey took blood as well as marrow and asked for him to wait in her office once they were done. She wanted to talk to him in private, but he had a sneaking suspicion she also wanted to speak with Sara. As for the results, they wouldn't have those until Friday.

Greg sat beside her desk for ten minutes before she joined him.

"Just before you showed up I was getting ready to call Dr. Grissom," she said as she sat.

He was getting use to that look of disappointment that reflected in her eyes. He'd seen it a lot lately.

"Sorry we were late."

Greg wasn't about to give her details. If she pressed, he'd blame traffic.

"You don't look well," she said directly. Dr. Tracey was never one to mix words.

"I've been working a lot."

For a moment he thought that might be it. That she might accept that as a valid excuse.

"I got a call from Dr. Jennings."

Greg couldn't help but sigh.

"Is that why you called my boss?" he asked, knowing it was.

She nodded and seemed to be waiting for his explanation.

"I tried," he finally offered, "I did. It wasn't working."

"She felt it was."

"Well, she wasn't the one waking up screaming."

Greg knew that he sounded harsh, but right now didn't care much.

"Was it really about the nightmares?" she asked point blank.

He didn't answer.

"I'd like for you and I to meet with Dr. Jennings to discuss this further. The three of us together might be able to work something out."

"Is that what you were talking about with Sara?"

"Yes," she said with a nod, "I'd like her to be there as well. She said she would but only if you wanted her to be."

"I haven't said yes."

"Greg," Dr. Tracey said moving forward in her chair, "being bipolar is the same as having a disease. It's not a weakness, it's not a defect. It is a chronic disease. It is something you need to have treatment for. Period."

"I don't want to go back on medication."

"I know," she said solemnly, "but you need too."

* * *

Nick and Amy had just sat down to breakfast when the phone rang.

Since they spent most days at his place she'd insisted that he finally fill his refrigerator with actual food. He'd laughed and agreed but only if she didn't completely monopolize the kitchen. It wasn't that Nick didn't know how to cook it was just that nine times out of ten getting take-out was easier. Despite having temporarily lost the use of one arm, they usually ended up cooking their meals together.

"I'll get it," Amy said before he could get up.

Nick looked exhausted. He hadn't worked a full night in two months and it showed. He'd regained some of the weight he'd lost as a result of the two surgeries he'd had in under two months, but not nearly enough. Amy knew at times she was a bit overbearing but she couldn't help it. She worried.

"Hello," she said into the phone and then immediately cast a look at Nick.

He smiled, laughed even, knowing it was someone from his family. They'd pretty much all talked to Amy once or twice on the phone by now. He knew it made her nervous, his mother especially. The first time Amy had answered the phone at his place she'd been on the line. Amy had only done it then because he'd been in the shower and she thought it was someone from work asking how he was. They'd ended up talking for thirty minutes.

Of course his mother had known who she was. That had been what had surprised Amy the most. She didn't realize Nick had told his family about her. It was sweet but a bit embarrassing. They all seemed to know everything about her and she could barely keep their names straight. She'd never tell Nick this, but she'd actually taken Greg's advice and written out a spreadsheet to keep track of them all. She had no choice, his family was huge. Besides the five sisters and a brother, all married except Nick and one sister, there were a total of twelve nieces and nephews.

But as surprised as Amy had been to learn that Nick's entire family all knew who she was, that was nothing to their surprise of Nick telling them about her in the first place. His having never done so before they could only assume that he must be serious about Amy. That alone was enough to earn their initial admiration. Fortunately they found that the more they talked with Amy the more they liked her even without his recommendation.

Judging from the conversation Nick thought she must be talking with Caroline. His second oldest sister was the only one that didn't seem to make Amy as nervous as she normally was with anyone else. Caroline and Amy shared the same interest in books. They both practically lived by Oprah's book list and were often discussing their latest reads.

Half an hour passed before she hung the phone up and was back at the table.

"So Caroline didn't even want to talk to me?" Nick asked, feigning hurt.

"She said hello," Amy returned mildly.

"You know," he continued, "I don't think my family even calls here for me anymore."

"Like you didn't talk to my dad for an hour last Saturday," Amy said smiling.

Another good thing. Amy's mother still hadn't warmed up to him, but her father still had regard. Daniel Chen liked him, it was clear. He really approved his daughter's choice and more importantly, after an initial period of uneasiness, her decision to support herself entirely. Nick had no hope of Jennifer ever liking him, but that was okay. Karen, Amy's youngest sister, felt the same as her father. For her, her father's good opinion seemed enough. Nick had talked to Karen a few times on the phone and found her much like Amy.

"Well, I can't rush your father off the phone," Nick argued.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Besides," Nick continued, "he was filling me in on all the details of Jennifer's wedding."

Amy, who had begun cleaning up the dishes, stopped momentarily.

"What'd he say?"

"He needed to know if we wanted to stay at the house or at the hotel," Nick said coming up behind her, "Were you going to tell me?"

"I was," she said turning around, her back now to the sink. "I'm just not sure I want to go."

"He said you were in the wedding."

"I'm supposed to be."

"Amy," he said stepping closer.

"I've got the dress I just need to get it altered. It's ridiculous; I'm going to look ridiculous. It's completely something I would never wear."

"As I understand it, that's the point of a bridesmaid's dress."

Amy smiled at him, but it didn't last.

"Well," she said looking down, "it's not just the dress."

"I kind of assumed."

Amy stepped around him and started walking towards the living room.

"You know how Jennifer is," Amy said sitting down on the couch.

"I'm familiar," Nick replied sitting beside her not sure where this could possibly be going.

"If it was just Jennifer's wedding, I'd be fine. She's my sister, I love her. We don't always try and rip each other's throats out."

"But?"

"But," Amy continued absentmindedly playing with Nick's free hand, "there's also Mark."

Nick suddenly had a very bad feeling about this.

"Mark was kind of my boyfriend first. Actually, he was my first boyfriend. We didn't date long, my parents never even knew about it. But, after we'd gone out a few months he just started dating Jennifer instead of me."

"How old were you?"

"Um, I was a freshman at Stanford then. Jen was a sophomore."

"And Mark?"

"A senior."

Amy tried to read his face, wondering if he was possibly mad at her because he did look mad.

"He's not a bad guy," Amy said, "really. It's no big deal; I'm just kind of being stupid about it. We weren't even serious."

Nick took one look at her and knew that was a lie. He might not have been serious, but Amy probably had been.

"You don't still…" Nick didn't know how to phrase the question and luckily he didn't have too.

"No," Amy cut off and he believed her, "Definitely not. It was years ago."

Nick nodded and felt relieved.

"I just thought it would be awkward."

That he understood.

"So are we going?" he asked.

"You really want to? I mean, it will be my family."

"Yeah, if you want me there."

"I do. Of course I do."

Nick leaned in and kissed her quick causing her to smile once more for real.

"Alright," she said with a nod, "but we're not staying with my parents."

Nick laughed but felt relieved.

"So when is it?"

"First week of June," she answered, cuddling up next to him.

"I'll ask Grissom," Nick said pulling her closer, "see if maybe I can work something with Warrick and switch some days around."

Amy nodded and he felt her relax.

"You should get some sleep," he said seriously. "You work again tonight."

"What about you? Are you going back in?"

"Yeah," he said reluctantly getting up, pulling her along with him. "We both need sleep."

She smiled at him as he all but dragged her down the hall.

* * *

The ride back to the house had been quiet. Greg drove never once taking his eyes off the road. Sara knew what was bothering him. Dr. Tracey had told her about the conference Dr. Jennings had suggested. Sara thought it might do Greg good, but also knew how much he would object to such a meeting.

Once home things were even quieter. Sara knew she'd have to break the ice.

"You didn't mention that Dr. Jennings wanted you back on medication."

Greg didn't even turn around. Didn't even stick his head back out of the fridge. He just kept rummaging around looking for something, anything else to do at this moment.

"There wasn't a point. I'm not taking the drugs so there's nothing to talk about."

"Greg they could help."

"Do you think I need them?" he asked, shutting the door loudly and finally facing her.

It was such a loaded question, Sara couldn't even think of a response. If she said no then he was vindicated and would never seek help. If she said yes she might as well help him pack because she was pretty sure he'd leave.

"This isn't about what I think," she tried but he was already shaking his head and turning around.

"So you do."

"Will you listen, please?"

Greg turned back around but his jaw was set. He only looked like that when he was angry.

"I just want you to hear them out."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, bad ending spot but it had to be done. Thanks to everyone still with me now, still reading this. :) It's moving a lot slower then the others but the pace should pick up. It usually takes a few chapters (or five) to get the ball rolling. See where it's headed, you understand.

**veryevil** – nice to have you back! I hope to not keep anyone waiting too long with updates. I always try for a happy endings, it just takes awhile to get there.

**Miss-Andromache** – I missed writing these stories. Personally, I don't think I'm ever going to quit.

**white rose01** – it feels like it takes forever to get these out! It's sometimes hard to keep them straight. I'll admit, I almost inadvertently added Amy into 'The Body'… oops. :P Yep, dog person! The case this time will be the overall focus of the piece, at least that's what I'm trying for. Hopefully it's compelling enough. Not a lot of Hodges fans here? Oh well, it might be just me. :)

**Duckie** – For as much as I love Greg, I certainly don't let him be happy much do I?

**Tripp3235** – thanks for all the help with this and the others:) There's always more to it, but I guess I hit on that in this chapter… sort of. Nick seemed like a dog person to me, not sure why.

**Emmithar** – hope you feel better! I'm loving your stories btw! Yeah, a definite bad feeling. My idea, Grissom wants to let him at least try it. Nick did sound a bit hounded, but trust me Amy has her reasons. I think my Grissom from the last story carried over a bit here, he's just concerned. Sometimes the only thing that works is a threat. Last time I was in the ER I was delivering a baby… that's not fun either. :) No one likes Dave? I'm shocked. ;) In honor of his promotion to full time cast member, I'm planning on putting more Hodges into this one. He and Greg have a great chemistry that I feel the need to exploit.

**Kelly** – I always shoot for happy endings. I can't put them all through so much and not have it turn out good.

**BeyondMyStar** – It is going to come back on Greg and Nick is actually the one a little worse off in this one (oops.. did that slip out?) The Harris scene is a mess, but they've got a second chance at it… maybe even a third. Yeah, this story is going to center more around the case. I'm horribly mean aren't I? Hee.. hee… we haven't seen the last of Dave.

**NothingToGein** – thanks for sticking through it! Hope it doesn't disappoint.

**GottaGetGreg** I haven't decided whether or not to add Betty. Drs. Tracey and Jennings will have larger roles, plus I have a few new characters to add… I may have to give her a cameo. I kind of miss her.

**Dio** – Thanks for reading them all! I can barely manage it now myself… this thing has gotten huge. I only started out to write about ten chapters on Greg and now I'm half way to a novel. :P Hope you enjoy this one as much as the rest!

**Fan4fanfic** – Thank you! I'm so happy everyone is liking this! I always try to play catch-up, in case someone hasn't read them all, in the first few chapters, but it's getting so that they are all so connected I sometimes forget what has happened. I have elaborate cheat sheets for these things!

**ichigatsu** – Thanks! Huge compliment. I'm trying harder to get these better proof-read and Tripp3235 has helped a lot in that department. I know I've still got errors but I'm still trying. Glad you're enjoying it!

**Fwe** – glad you found it! I don't typically post my stories as 'R' rated, but considering the subject matter of the case I felt I needed too. Better safe then sorry. Sorry, Mitch Anderson will not be making an appearance. Neither will Ortega, although she will get mentioned a lot.

**brokentoy19** – LOL – I'm not too good with the sex scenes. I take an almost 'Truman Show' approach meaning I fade to curtains. :) Test results won't be for at least another chapter.


	6. Shaking

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Chapter 6: Shaking**

The shower was hotter then he normally ran it filling the room with steam.

Greg wasn't even washing really, more like standing there in an ever increasing pool of water. The drain was slow. Water was now up to past his ankles but he didn't care.

Turning round he glimpsed Sara through the gap in the curtain. She was at the sink, facing the mirror but not looking at him. The steam was now so thick he couldn't make out what she was doing.

The water was getting deeper.

Turning back around he knelt down to examine the drain. The tub was half full, something had to be blocking it. Had to be. Maybe he'd inadvertently tripped the stopper.

"Sara," he called, "I think we may need to call a plumber."

Greg peaked over his shoulder but Sara was no longer at the sink. Instead she was beside him, just on the other side of the curtain.

"Honey?" he asked growing uneasy.

Placing one hand on the faucet for balance Greg reached forward to pull back the curtain. His hand was shaking for some reason, something it rarely did now. Only when he was angry or upset. Or scared.

The tub was full. Overflowing.

This wasn't right.

Before he could pull it open, it was ripped. Pulled off its rings and thrown to the floor. There was no time to react. Greg was pushed off balance as hands flew to his throat. It was all happening so fast. He tried to fight but couldn't. Arms and feet swung wildly as he tried to hold himself up and defend himself all at once. It wasn't working.

Greg was forced under the water. Forced down by a set of hands he remembered. It was as if his body could no longer move. He was falling. Falling further through the water then was possible. The tub had grown impossibly deep. Looking up he saw a watery silhouette over him. The face was indistinguishable as he slipped further and further down, completely immobile, but he knew who it was.

Lungs screaming, mind racing, there was no longer any light. It was all dark and weightless and he wasn't alone. Arms bumped into his. Legs, feet, hands all touching him in turn. There were other people down there with him and they were whispering his name. Calling out for help and he couldn't do anything for them. He couldn't even help himself.

The voices were getting louder and he tried to get away.

Struggled to move but couldn't.

Struggled to breathe…

"Greg, Greg…"

* * *

"Greg," Sara called again, louder now.

She'd seen his nightmares before but they'd never been this bad. His thrashing about had woken her. His screams frightened her. Now, she couldn't get close enough to even wake him. He moved as if he was fighting off someone.

As best she could she pinned his arms with her hands just above his elbows, shouting his name now hoping to get through.

Greg's eyes flew open as he gasped and panted. Sara eased up on his arms and sat down beside him, her eyes were wide and waiting.

His whole body was shaking and she hesitated. She wanted to wrap him up in her arms but Greg didn't look like he knew where he was yet. He didn't seem awake despite the fact that his eyes were open and searching the room.

His breath hitched in his throat, came out ragged, but he finally took in her gaze. Sara didn't hesitate any longer.

Pulling him to her in one quick motion she held tight. One hand ran smoothly through his hair as the other wrapped around him and ran up and down his back. She whispered things like 'it's over' and 'it's okay' and other things she wouldn't recall hoping he believed her.

At first he didn't respond, remained slack in her embrace. Slowly he came round, responded to her touch and her words. Wrapped his own arms around her and buried his head into the crook of her neck.

He was still shaking.

* * *

Greg and Sara didn't sleep the rest of the day and they didn't talk about it either.

Greg was glad when Warrick called the house at two telling him to come down to the station for an interview with Cynthia Haas' parents. He needed to get out of there. To be doing something.

He hesitated slightly going into the bathroom and if Sara noticed she hadn't said anything. Greg realized almost instantly he was being stupid as it dawned on him that the bathroom from his dream wasn't the one from his house. It was from his apartment. Their house had a standalone shower and detached tub, completely different. Still he made it a point not to waste any time getting in and out again.

As he got dressed Sara sat on the edge of the bed watching.

"Maybe you shouldn't go," she hazarded.

Greg shook his head and kept tying his shoes.

"Nick and Warrick will both be there," she continued.

"I'll be fine," he said quietly.

"Please."

Sara was beside him now, eyes full of worry, arms draped around his neck. Greg turned to her with as much of a smile as he could muster and put a hand on her cheek.

She was only startled for a moment to find his lips on hers. Hungrier then they'd been even that morning. Needy and wanting to be needed in return. He pulled back from her seconds later and she felt cold from his absence.

"Ask me later," he said as he stood to go.

There was nothing else. No 'goodbye'. No 'I love you'. Just that, but she'd known what he'd meant.

* * *

Nick and Warrick had both beaten him there. They'd also both taken one look at him and tried to send him home. Greg wasn't going.

"Okay," Brass said coming into the interview room, "Four is too many. Who's staying in with me and who's out back?"

"I only came to observe," Nick said stepping back.

"Still to many," Brass said looking from Warrick to Greg.

"I'll sit out," Greg said knowing that was what Brass wanted to hear.

Brass nodded his approval and left to bring them in. Nick and Greg left Warrick in the room for the adjoining one behind the mirror.

"You look like hell," Nick commented.

"You're one to talk."

Nick repressed a smile. He knew how he looked. He'd lost weight, still felt drained but he wasn't about to take the bait. And he'd known Greg long enough now to know when he was fishing for a fight.

Being spared the need to respond by Brass' return, Nick instead watched the scene before him. Greg did the same, only more intently. He needed something to focus on. Something other then his own nightmares that kept popping back into his head.

"Mr. and Mrs. Haas," Brass was saying just on the other side of the glass, "this is Warrick Brown from the crime lab."

Introductions were made and they soon all settled before them.

"When is the last time you saw your daughter Cynthia?" Brass asked.

"Friday night," her mother answered, "when she went to bed. I guess it was around eleven."

Her husband nodded beside her, taking her hand into his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Did she leave a note? Any indication that she'd run away?"

"We fought," the woman admitted with a sad smile, "We fought a lot. She'd run away before, we thought that this time was no different. She usually stayed at a friend's house for the weekend and was back again a few days later. We called the police, filed a report. They said that there was nothing they could do until she was missing twenty-four hours."

"When did you file the report?" Brass asked, knowing the answer already. He'd already pulled it up and reviewed it prior to the interview.

"Sunday morning," spoke the husband for the first time.

The interview continued on in this fashion for several more minutes. Brass and Warrick began to get a feel form them. The Haas' were obviously distressed but answered everything with firm composure.

"We're going to need to take a DNA sample from both of you," Warrick was saying now, wrapping it up.

"For what?" Mr. Haas asked now, his voice no longer as soft as it had been throughout.

"To rule you out," Warrick answered while searching his eyes.

Mrs. Haas was already nodding her head in agreement and after a moment of silent deliberation, Mr. Haas did as well.

Warrick got hers and then his, lingering a minute on the man.

"That's a pretty nasty scratch," Warrick said looking down at the man's left arm.

"Yeah," he answered, nearly stuttering over his own words, "I got it in my workshop."

"How?" Brass asked point blank.

"Ran up against some wood."

Brass nodded and Warrick said nothing. They were gone shortly thereafter, Brass accompanying them out.

"You see that from back there?" Warrick asked both Nick and Greg as they rejoined them in the interview room.

Nick nodded.

"His left arm, three long scratches," Greg said really more to himself, "skin under her right fingernails."

"Yeah," Warrick agreed, "I'll get these to the lab. See if we got a match."

Warrick left without saying anything else other then goodbye.

"You headed home?" Nick asked as they too left the room.

Greg nodded and walked with him down the hall before casting a suspicious look his way.

"How'd you get here?"

"Amy dropped me off," Nick said as they reached the lobby. "I was just fixing to call her."

"Don't bother," Greg said, "I'll drop you off."

"Are you sure?"

Greg just gave him a look that said he was being stupid.

"Thanks man," Nick said as they headed out towards Greg's car.

"Don't mention it."

Nick didn't live far and with some minor pestering Greg came in for a minute once they'd arrived. He looked bad and Nick was worried.

Amy was on the couch reading when they came through the door.

"How did it go?" she asked rising as they came in and giving Nick a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Not bad," Nick answered, "we may have a suspect."

"Hey Greg," Amy said throwing a smile his way, "thanks for giving him a ride."

"It's nothing. No point in dragging you out again. Next time call me first, I'd have stopped by on my way."

"Thanks but I hope there isn't a next time," Nick said sitting down in the kitchen. "This sling should be off by the end of the week."

"Do you want something to drink?" Amy asked the both of them.

"No thanks," Greg said joining Nick at the table.

Nick smiled and shook his head, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Alright then," Amy said catching Nick's subtle hint, "I'm going to go lay back down."

Amy left after giving Nick one more kiss and ruffling Greg's hair as she walked past.

"You do look like hell," Nick said once more.

"I know," Greg agreed. No point in side stepping it.

"What's going on? Really Greg, what is it?"

"It's this case," he answered simply.

Nick nodded knowing there was more but not knowing how to get it out of him.

"It's getting to me too."

Greg looked at him, questioning the validity of that statement. Nick had never said anything like that to him before and he wasn't sure if he believed it.

"It is," Nick repeated, "I'm not sleeping right, I can't think about anything else. I just keep thinking that if I'd only reacted sooner, if I'd only reacted at all."

Greg stayed quiet.

"And now, there's another girl dead," Nick continued sounding sad, "and it just seems so avoidable. We could have caught this guy by now if I hadn't wrecked that scene."

"You didn't wreck the scene," Greg said as something like a laugh escaped him. "I wrecked the scene."

Nick was shaking his head at him.

"Greg, I know I blacked out but I'm pretty sure I'm the one who bled all over the evidence."

It was Greg's turn for denial.

"Nick, there wasn't anything else you could have done. You talk about reacting, I should have reacted sooner. Should have done something."

"She caught you off guard, it happens."

"Yeah it does," Greg agreed and Nick saw what he was getting at, "but it happens more to me then you. Besides, it was me she was there for. My fault."

Nick looked at Greg and finally saw it. Saw what was wrong behind his eyes. Saw his friend slipping backwards without being able to do or say anything to stop it. He'd seen it before and had vowed that next time would be different.

'This time', he thought to himself, still scrutinizing the man opposite him.

Shaking his head once more he told Greg the only thing he could.

"It's not your fault."

He knew Greg didn't believe him. Couldn't. The depression wouldn't let him.


	7. Peace of Mind

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

_You know I can't sleep, I can't stop my brain  
You know it's three weeks, I'm going insane  
You know I'd give you everything I've got  
For a little peace of mind  
I'd give you everything I've got  
For a little peace of mind_

'**_I'm So Tired' by the Beatles_**

**Chapter 7: Peace****of Mind**

Greg knew that he'd had longer days then this but couldn't think of a single one.

It was three in the morning now and he was cold. Despite summers approach a cold front had caught everyone unprepared. He couldn't believe he was there, standing on the side of the road trying to feign interest as Grissom recounted the four hundred ways why the blood spray in the car found should be fascinating. For the first time Greg just didn't care. Didn't care if the whole damn car was covered with blood from the inside out. Didn't care if aliens had abducted the occupants and planted cow's blood to throw them off. Didn't care if this was some elaborate fraternity prank gone horribly wrong.

Didn't. Didn't. Didn't.

He just wanted to process the scene and go.

That was probably why Grissom just kept talking.

As he did his mind wandered. There was too much to think about. Greg and Sara hadn't talked yet. He'd given her an open invite but was thankful she hadn't accepted it yet. Nick had almost talked his ear off. He'd gotten out of his place on the pretense of getting sleep but it wasn't like that was about to happen. And now Grissom was no longer acting like his mother but wanted to apparently be his best friend. He must really look like shit. It was a good thing he hadn't been partnered up with Catherine tonight, she'd of likely driven him to the hospital.

"Greg?"

Grissom's voice, his questioning one, snapped him back to reality.

"Sir?"

Grissom stood up and walked over to him. Greg was supposed to be taking notes, doing something he was positive. He just couldn't remember what.

"Are you alright?"

'No I'm not,' he wanted to scream but didn't. 'I'm sleep deprived, freezing my ass off and everyone I know wants to put me on heavy medication.'

"Just cold," was what he said instead.

Grissom stared at him obviously not buying it. Greg knew he was a horrible liar, had always been, but he'd hoped with all the practice he'd had that he'd improved.

"How long have you been awake?" Grissom asked now, shining the light up to his face.

"Today?" Greg asked in turn, hoping Griss might just believe it was a one time thing. "I don't know, since around one or two."

"Did you see Dr. Tracey?"

Greg just managed to check the groan but couldn't stop his eyes from rolling.

"Yes."

Grissom seemed to be waiting for something but Greg didn't feel like complying. He knew he was being borderline disrespectful, but couldn't help it. If Grissom wanted to know how it went, what was said, anything, he was going to have to ask. Even then Greg wasn't sure he'd tell him.

Sensing Greg's resolve Grissom said no more. Just got back to work and forced him to do the same.

They were back at the lab in under an hour.

Greg didn't even try to get anything else done. Nick hadn't come in that night, Sara and Catherine were working some triple homicide in Henderson and Warrick had the night off. He could barely function. Just made his way to the break room and laid down on the couch. He hadn't been there long, stretched out with an arm draped across his eyes to block the light, when he'd heard a familiar snort as someone else entered the room.

"What Hodges?"

"Nothing," he said and Greg didn't have to look, he could picture the smug smile on his face, "It's just typical. You're in here sleeping while the rest of us are hard at work."

"Yep, that's right," Greg said dryly, "I come here every night, lay down for eight hours and they pay me. Just like your mom."

"Aren't we testy," Hodges said evenly. It took a lot more then petty insults to get under his skin, something Sanders had never learned. "What? Did Sidle finally wise up and kick you out? You know, I use to have a high opinion of her taste until I heard about the two of you. What, did you sucker her in with a sob story and…"

Hodges trailed off as he turned round and got a better look at Greg on the couch. He'd never liked Sanders. He thought he was loud, unprofessional, completely overrated and arrogant. But still, you can not like someone and still worry when you see such a dramatic change. Sanders, who had just been trading barbs with him as always, was now completely silent.

"Sanders?" Hodges called, putting down his coffee and stepping closer.

He got no response so he took a few more steps till he was nearly hovering.

"Greg," he said loudly and finally got a reaction.

Greg moved his arm from his eyes and jumped a bit to see Hodges so close to him. Worse was the look on his face. Now Greg was worried. How bad was it if Hodges actually looked concerned?

Greg sat up and Hodges walked back over to where he'd left his cup. He only advised him to 'lay off the coffee' before he walked out again, saying nothing more.

Not two minutes later Amy walked in and Greg briefly wondered if Hodges had anything to do with it.

"How's it going?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"How does it look like its going?" he returned.

"Badly," she said point blank.

Greg just yawned and put his head on her shoulder.

"I've got a break coming up," she continued, "how about I drive you home."

He couldn't fight it anymore. Just couldn't. Nightmares or not, he had to sleep. Greg just nodded and Amy told him to wait there and she'd get their things. He wondered if maybe she could pull her car right up to the couch because he wasn't sure he was going to get far on his own.

She took awhile getting back and he had a suspicion that she'd not only stopped and told Grissom but called Sara as well. Greg barely remembered the drive, let alone the walk to the car, but they were there in seemingly no time.

Noting that the sky was beginning to lighten Greg could only guess that it was nearing six. He saw the curtains from the house across the street flutter open then shut and wondered how long it would take Betty to make it over and how many questions she'd have about the woman who was obviously not Sara helping him into the house. Right now he didn't care. Just stumbled, albeit with Amy's help, back to the bedroom and fell to the bed.

Amy helped him with his jacket and his shoes, kissed him quick on the forehead, and then left him to the relative darkness of his room.

Greg was out cold the moment his head hit the pillow.

The next time he opened his eyes it was still dark out.

Struggling to lift his head off the pillow, Greg looked at the clock in disbelief. It said it was ten after seven, but then why was it so dark? It was only after really concentrating did Greg realize that it must be p.m. not a.m. He'd slept over twelve hours.

Before he could get out of bed the door creaked open and Sara was momentarily silhouetted in the frame.

"You're up," she said. He couldn't see her smile in the dark but he could still hear it in her voice.

She walked over and sat down next to him. He scooted over to make room. Apparently he'd slept sprawled out across the whole bed.

"Yeah, but it's late. Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

Sara shook her head at him in disbelief.

"I'm going to pretend that was a joke," she said flatly.

Greg smiled at her, pulled her closer. He felt better, rested at least. Some. Honestly, he could sleep longer but was afraid of tempting fate. Twelve completely dreamless hours was more then he'd thought possible.

"Your mother called," Sara said, resting her head on his shoulder, "so did Dr. Tracey."

"What did my mom say? Did she ask about the wedding?"

"Of course," Sara said with a laugh, "She wanted to know if we'd set a date."

"And what did you say."

"That we're considering December."

"Are we?"

"Unless you want to do it sooner," Sara commented wrapping her arms around him now. He did the same.

"What does that give us, eight months? Is that enough time to plan a wedding?"

"You're asking the wrong girl," Sara laughed, "But, I guess it will depend on what we want."

"What do we want?" Greg asked seriously.

"Nothing big," Sara said after a minute's consideration.

"Well that ruins my mother's plans."

She laughed. Sara knew very well what Maggie Sanders had in mind. While having never come out and addressed Sara directly about the matter, she had no problems telling her son.

"Do you want a big church wedding?" Sara asked.

"No, not really, but it doesn't matter where to me. Although I do want to do it here."

Another point of contention with his parents, they wanted them to marry in San Francisco.

"Okay," Sara agreed, "but I don't want to do it at a casino."

"Fair enough," Greg said, "but where else is there other then a church or a casino in Vegas to get married?"

"City hall."

"No," Greg said shaking his head, "I may not want elaborate but we are going to have a wedding of some kind."

"Okay, well then I don't know. We'll think of something."

Greg smiled at her again, the both of them still sitting in the dark. Her head still on his shoulder, his head now resting on hers.

"What did Dr. Tracey say?" he asked.

"That she wanted you to start taking vitamins."

"What?" he asked not sure he heard correctly.

"I picked them up while you were sleeping. She said something about you being anemic and needing more iron."

"Anemic?" Greg asked his voice sounding concerned.

Sara moved to look him in the eyes.

"What?" she asked, her voice as concerned as his had been.

"She really said anemic?"

Sara continued to stare at his last question. Greg moved away from her, standing up suddenly. Sara watched him pace the floor a few times, unsure what was bothering him.

"She said you looked run down, that you probably weren't eating right. I couldn't argue that."

"God it's really happening again," he mumbled, still pacing and now rubbing his hands over his face.

"What is? Greg, you're starting to really…"

"This is just…"

Greg stopped short, his breathing felt labored. He was panicking. Sara was up on her feet and trying to stop him. It hadn't been easy, but she got him sitting again. She thought she knew what he was thinking.

"Greg," Sara said taking his hands, "That's not it. Really, she'd have told me. It's not cancer. It's not back."

"But it was just like this last time," Greg retorted shaking his head, "I was worn out then, I had anemia, I was breathing funny. Look, I'm doing it now."

"That's psychosomatic."

Greg looked at her, wanting to believe it.

"Relax, please relax."

Greg tried, managed it just barely.

"God I'm freaking out," Greg said as he buried his head into his hands.

"It's okay," Sara reassured rubbing his back as she talked, "You're exhausted. One day's sleep isn't going to make up for the past month."

Greg gradually grew more comfortable and as he did so did Sara. She'd been mere seconds from taking him to the emergency room.

"This isn't healthy," she commented, "You can't keep doing this."

"I know," he agreed, "I do. I just don't know what else I can do. This isn't on purpose."

"Talk with Dr. Jennings. At least hear what she has to say."

"No. I know what she has to say. Medication. She wants me on medication. She told me so. Lied to me."

"Greg…"

"No, she said I wouldn't need the drugs after I got off of chemo and I don't. I don't."

"Just hear what she has to say. What Dr. Tracey has to say. Please. We'll work out something."

Greg lifted his head and looked her way. Letting out a sigh he put his head back down.

"When do they want to meet?"


	8. Sessions

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Chapter 8: Sessions**

Greg didn't go in that night. Sara wouldn't let him and Grissom called specifically to tell him not to. Besides that he and Sara were all set to meet with Dr. Jennings and Dr. Tracey the next day and Greg wanted to at least appear rested. He seriously doubted he'd get any more sleep that night but was pleasantly surprised when he did nod off for a few hours just after Sara left for shift.

At around five that morning Greg went to the lab. He wanted to see how the case was going and maybe catch breakfast before heading over to Dr. Tracey's office. Their meeting was scheduled for ten and he was having serious second thoughts.

Warrick briefly caught him up on the progress of the case.

The only update was that the media had finally caught wind. Had started calling their nut-job the 'rag doll strangler'. So far only one paper had picked up on the similarities between these cases and the Fenton murders, the Sun. The city's official stance was that there was no connection between the Fenton case and these new ones and that there was no connection between the Harris and Haas cases. Unofficially people were worried.

Sara and Greg had a leisurely breakfast before heading to the hospital. Sitting in the waiting room he was nervous. This was feeling increasingly like a bad idea.

At five after ten Greg turned to Sara.

"Okay, let's go."

"What?" she said, surprised he was already on his feet.

"They're busy. We'll come back…"

Greg stopped talking as the door to Dr. Tracey's office opened and she ushered them in.

Instead of sitting behind her desk as she normally did, Dr. Tracey sat down in one of the four chairs she'd obviously set up for this occasion. Dr. Jennings was there as well. She rose to greet them, shaking both their hands, before returning to her seat. The four of them sat facing each other for a moment, Greg next to Sara with the two doctors just opposite.

"Greg," Dr. Jennings started warmly, "thank you for agreeing to this."

"Thank Sara," he said feeling ten times as nervous then he had before.

Dr. Jennings nodded and smiled but she wasn't deterred.

"So let's just cut through all this," she said now, "I know why you stopped your therapy. I know that I kind of sprung the whole drug therapy idea on you."

"Not to mention the fact that you said I wouldn't need it," Greg put in.

"Before Greg," Dr. Jennings added, "that was before."

"I don't see how it's different now."

"Greg," Dr. Jennings started but stopped. She glanced momentarily at Dr. Tracey as if steeling her courage, a move that made her face look years younger, before beginning again. "When you first came to me I did think that. From everything you had told me at the time I thought the depression you'd experienced was triggered largely by the chemotherapy."

"And it was," Greg interrupted again, inadvertently imitating her action by quickly glancing at Sara.

"But that wasn't the first major depression you'd experienced."

Greg looked back at Dr. Jennings and could feel Sara staring at him. She wasn't surprised, just worried. He'd mentioned once before that he'd had an episode or two when he was younger and in college. Greg had just never told her why or how serious they'd been. Dr. Jennings seemed to know.

"We don't have to get into it," she was saying now, feeling the unease that radiated off of him.

"No," Greg said somewhat firmly, "Sara and I have… no…. we can talk about it."

"Okay," Dr. Jennings started again, "During our last few sessions you'd told me about your previous bouts with depression. Admittedly, much of this is my fault. I relied heavily off of others observations of you without delving further into your history myself. It was after you'd told me about these other times that I realized just how long this had been happening and it was only then that I thought we should reevaluate the use of medication. I'm sorry, I made a mistake. If I had known about these previous experiences I would have never taken you off of the medication in the first place."

"I don't need that kind of help. None of the times we talked about were that serious. Nothing like when I was on chemotherapy."

"The drugs you were taking to fight off the cancer did amplify those feelings," Dr. Tracey confirmed, "It's one of the more unfortunate side effects."

"See," Greg said with a smile.

"Greg, they were serious," Dr. Jennings said firmly. "Depression is always serious."

"I was a kid," Greg argued, "I was moody. Who wasn't?"

Sara watched the exchange uneasily. She remembered Greg mentioning that he'd been depressed before in college. He'd made it sound as if it wasn't that serious but Dr. Jennings certainly thought differently.

"You left school for three months."

"I was going through some things," Greg offered as an excuse, but it sounded weak.

"And now?" Dr. Jennings asked and he knew he was stuck.

"I'm not depressed."

"Greg," she said calmly, waiting for him to continue.

"I shouldn't be."

Sara reached over and took his hand. Greg was no longer looking at anyone, partially defeated.

"You can't keep blaming yourself for this," Dr. Jennings said after a minute or more of silence. "It's what Sara, Dr. Tracey, and I have all been trying to tell you. This isn't your fault. These depressions are going to happen."

"So drugs are going to help that?" he asked and for the first time didn't sound like he wasn't flat out rejecting the idea.

"They can," Dr. Tracey supplied, "It's just a matter of finding the right ones."

"Okay," Greg started, "so I start taking these pills daily for the rest of my life. Great. Do you have an unemployment pill? Because that's what's going to happen when work finds out."

"I seriously doubt Dr. Grissom would fire you," Dr. Tracey said with an easy shake of her head.

"I'm not worried about Griss," Greg continued, "I'm worried about Ecklie."

"Your boss has told you that you can not take medication?" Dr. Jennings asked, leaning forward as she did so.

"It's policy or something," Greg confirmed and Sara nodded. "They'd take me out of the field."

Dr. Jennings was shaking her head now, looking angry even.

"Is that your real hang up with this? If that wasn't an issue, would you take the medication?" she asked now, completely serious.

Greg looked once more at Sara. He could tell what she wanted. That she wanted him to at least give it a chance but would support him either way. And he was tired, just so tired of feeling this way.

"I'd try it," Greg said equally as serious.

"Then you let me handle your boss."

* * *

Later that day Nick waited with Amy outside his own doctor's office.

His doctor, Dr. Neumann, saw him in while Amy waited in the lobby. He took of the sling, assessed his arm and otherwise that was it. Dr. Neumann gave Nick some hand outs with exercises and warning signs of nerve damage but not much more.

It had taken under twenty minutes and for the first time in over two months Nick was able to drive himself home.

"How's it feel?" Amy asked as they arrived at her place.

"Weird," Nick admitted, stretching it out once or twice and flexing his hand. "Like I've grown it back or something."

Amy suppressed a laugh as they walked up the single flight of stairs to her second story apartment.

"So," she said scratching Baxter behind the ear before setting down her keys, "We should celebrate. We never made it out to dinner earlier this week. Want to try again?"

"Kind of early for dinner don't you think?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah," she said coming over and wrapping her arms around his waist, "I guess it is."

Nick kissed the top of her head before putting his own arms around her.

"I've missed that," she said with a smile. "Both arms around me."

"Me too."

He pulled her in closer, leaning down and planting a kiss on her lips.

Amy felt her body flush from the contact. She ran her hands up his back as his slipped to her waist.

"Mmm…wait," she murmured before moving away slightly.

"What sweetie," he whispered her in ear keeping her close with one hand while running the other through her hair.

"We need to talk," she said with as much force as she could mange. It was hard to concentrate as Nick was now trailing kisses down her neck.

His mouth met hers again and she was completely lost.

"Later," Nick said in between kisses with a smile. Gently walking her back towards the bedroom.

Amy made no further objections. It could wait.

* * *

The session hadn't been as bad as Greg had feared. In fact Dr. Tracey even had good news for him. She'd rushed the lab on his test results and he was relieved to find that they were still clear. The cancer was not back. The anemia was just likely a side effect of his being so run down and exhausted and would likely be fine as long as he continued to rest and take his vitamins.

Not wanting to go home just yet, they went instead to the coffee shop around the corner. After ordering and finding a table there was an awkward silence.

"I know you're dying to ask," Greg began after taking a few sips of his drink, "so just ask. Anything. I owe you a lot of answers."

Sara nodded looking down into her own cup.

"Well?" he asked but not unkindly.

"Why didn't you tell me how serious it was before?"

"The other times?" Greg asked to which she nodded.

He seemed to be contemplating it, really preparing his answer.

"I guess I just didn't think they were," he began again leaning back in his chair, "I thought that was normal. Hell, everyone in my graduating class had freaked out once or twice."

"But you left for three months."

"I almost didn't go back," Greg admitted with almost a laugh, "It was after it ended with Erika. I was just lucky that I'd done enough summer credits to graduate on time but even then I had to practically double my class load."

"Was the other time about her too?" was Sara's next hesitant question.

Greg nodded.

"Yeah, it was. Although not as bad. After I found out she was married. I kind of just pulled into myself. I think my roommate thought I was going to climb a tower or something. Ratted me out to the RA."

Greg suddenly couldn't look at her. He was still embarrassed about the whole affair. Still worried what Sara really thought of it and him. He really hadn't known Erika was married when they first got involved but once he did he didn't stop it. Couldn't. He thought he was in love then and that he needed her. He'd been wrong.

"Was that it? Were there any other times?"

Greg gave it another thoughtful minute.

"Probably," he said with another nod of his head, "I'm not sure. Only time I can say for certain was after the explosion."

It was Sara's turn to nod; she remembered it but would have never guessed he'd been depressed. Of course then it wasn't like she'd of noticed.

"Do you think it's going to help?" he asked her now.

"They think it will," Sara answered.

Greg finished the last of his coffee and said nothing more.

"So do you want me to go in with you when you tell Grissom?" Sara asked after finishing her own cup.

"Nah," Grew said easily, "I'll do it. Hopefully I get a chance to talk to him before Ecklie does. I don't want this to be an ambush."

"Don't worry," Sara assured, "it'll be fine."

They both stood up and made their way towards the door. Greg was glad to have her. Relieved Sara was so supportive, so understanding. He still wasn't sure about taking the medication. Wasn't sure what Dr. Jennings could possibly say to Ecklie to make him change his mind. But what Greg did know was that he needed a change. He couldn't keep going on like this.


	9. Ambush

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Chapter 9: Ambush**

"Have you seen Grissom?" Greg asked as he walked into the DNA lab that night.

Amy and Hodges were there, both looked up and nearly simultaneously shook their heads.

"Sorry," Amy said stepping away from the microscope, "I haven't. He's not off tonight is he?"

"No," Greg said looking down the hall with a frown.

"Well, it's still pretty early," Amy offered now, "maybe he got called in on a case."

"Yeah, I have a feeling he was called I just don't think it was about a case."

"I'll come back later Amy," Hodges said now, making his way towards the door, "We're not going to get any work done now."

"Okay Dave. Thanks."

Greg didn't even bother checking his glare as Hodges brushed past him and out the door.

"Yeah, he's a swell guy Amy."

"Greg, ninety percent of his attitude is an act. He's really not bad once you talk to him one on one."

"I don't get it," he said throwing his hands up before walking over to her, "Amy, didn't you always hate him. Remember? He made you cry."

"So did you," Amy returned dryly.

"But I was really, really sorry."

"And so was he."

Greg just stared at her like he didn't believe it. And he didn't.

"Seriously," she repeated, "He apologized and everything. Said that we'd gotten off on the wrong foot and that he wanted to start over."

"I bet that's not all he wants to start," Greg mumbled under his breath.

Amy fixed him with a glare of her own.

"It's not like that."

"Maybe not for you but he's… he's… he's a guy Amy."

"I've noticed. So are you."

"But I'm not going to hit on you."

"And neither is he," Amy said sounding exasperated.

"Don't you know anything about guys?" he asked.

Before Amy could do anything more then stare at him in disbelief, Grissom hurried into the lab.

"Greg," he said giving them both a start, "I've been looking for you. My office. Now."

Greg didn't get a chance to respond, Grissom was gone quicker then he'd arrived.

"What'd you do?" Amy asked completely serious their argument completely forgotten.

"I'll tell you later," Greg answered as he turned to go.

Greg made his way out of the lab and to Grissom's office as fast as possible. He didn't bother knocking, Grissom had just arrived there himself. Greg just came in and shut the door behind himself before taking a seat in his now favorite chair.

"Are you sick?"

"Wow," Greg said taken back, "I was expecting a lot of things but not that."

"Greg," Grissom continued sounding completely sincere, "I'd thought I'd hear this first from you, not Ecklie."

"I just have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ecklie said your doctor called him this afternoon to set up a sit down so that you, Ecklie, she and I could all discuss your treatment options. Tomorrow morning."

"No," Greg said briefly covering his eyes with his right hand, "No, but wow she didn't waste any time. I thought I'd get to tell you first."

"So it's not cancer?"

"No, it's not even Dr. Tracey. It was Dr. Jennings my psychiatrist."

Grissom looked at him, watched him even waiting for more.

"I'd been trying to find you and tell you all night. Dr. Jennings wants me to go back on anti-depressants."

"When?"

"As soon as you and Ecklie sign off on it I guess."

"What happened? I thought things were going well for you."

"Not so well lately," Greg admitted with a shrug.

Grissom nodded. He wasn't the keenest observer of human nature but Greg had definitely been changing as of late.

"Do you have a problem with me being on medication?" Greg asked, sounding timid and embarrassed all at once.

He hated sounding the way he knew he did, but this was different. This was Grissom. The last person he wanted thinking less of him was Grissom.

"Greg, if your doctor says you need to take them then why would I have a problem with it?"

"I don't know."

"Everyone needs help. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"So," Greg said standing and trying to fight down the blush that was creeping up on him, "What time is this shindig?"

"Nine o'clock in Ecklie's office."

"Got it," Greg said as he headed towards the door. "I'll be there with bells on. Well, maybe not bells. The point of this would probably be to make me look less crazy."

"Well," Grissom said before he'd left, "Just do what you can."

Greg gave him one more smile before getting to work.

* * *

"So do you want the good news or the relatively good news?" Amy asked Nick and Greg as they sat in the AV room going over case photos later into the shift.

"What do you think?" Nick asked Greg.

"Flip a coin?" he asked in return.

"Forget it," Amy said cutting them off, "Hair on the back of Cynthia Haas, definitely cat. Fibers found on her body, definitely carpet. Berber in beige. Skin under her nails is male, but it doesn't match the fathers."

"And I don't imagine it hit anything in CODIS did it?"

"Actually, it did. That the relatively good part. It hit, but it came up to another unknown suspect in an assault three years ago."

"So he's done this before," Nick said.

"Not exactly," Amy returned walking further into the room with a case file in hand, "I looked it up. Completely different scenario. Guy carjacked the victim, drove her out to the desert, then according to the report just left her there. Alive."

As Amy handed the file off to him he smiled up at her.

"Aren't you two sweet," Greg commented.

"I'm still mad at you," Amy said without missing a beat.

"Be mad. I'm right."

"What's going on?" Nick asked, looking from one to the other.

"Nothing, he's being paranoid is all."

"I just think that your new found friendship with Dave is a sign of the coming apocalypse. I'm entitled to my opinion."

"Nick, tell him he's overreacting," Amy said turning his way.

"No, tell her that Hodges is a snarky bastard," Greg said also turning his way.

"I'm not telling anyone anything," Nick said flatly. "Work it out yourselves."

Greg and Amy both got quiet leaving Nick uncomfortable.

"Sorry," Greg said turning to Amy briefly, "be friends with whoever you want."

"Thank you. And I promise to not try and force you into a liking anyone you obviously can't."

"Thank you," Greg returned.

"Good," Nick said noting that Greg seemed a little less then sincere.

"I've got to get back to my lab," Amy said before saying goodbye and going.

"Man," Nick said as soon as she was gone, "Don't get me into this."

"But he is a snarky bastard. She should be warned."

"I know," Nick agreed, "but do really expect me to take sides in this? Sara and I don't put you in the middle of our fights."

"But your fights are stupid."

Nick rolled his eyes at him.

"Fine," Greg said getting to his feet, "but you remember this the next time your out in the field all night, three nights in a row, and she's back here with that thing cozying up next to her."

"Greg," Nick said warningly.

"I'm just trying to do my part to protect you both."

Greg didn't say any more, just turned to find Warrick and update him on the progress. He didn't have to say any more. Nick had already heard enough.

* * *

Dr. Jennings was in the lobby at a quarter to nine that morning waiting just as Greg arrived back from a scene.

"Sorry," he said as he took her up to sign her in.

"Who's your friend?"

Greg smiled briefly, more to himself then at Gretchen the receptionist.

"I thought you got off work at eight," he said in return.

His tone indicating he'd wished she had so she wouldn't be here now. Gretchen just glared back at him before turning her gaze to Dr. Jennings. Greg knew what she was thinking. Dr. Jennings was an attractive woman. She was fairly tall, thin and blond with alert blue eyes behind rather basic frames

"Here's the pass," she said holding it up, her voice and movements sharp.

"Thanks," Greg just managed to return and then moved away as quick as he could without breaking into a run.

Gretchen probably assumed that since she was a doctor, Dora Jennings was not here just to see Greg and decided to save her usual barbs. But he wasn't going to risk it.

"She's pleasant," Dr. Jennings remarked with a small smile as they made it into the hallway.

"It's a long story," Greg said, "and before you ask, no, we don't need to bring it up again."

Her smile turned into a laugh as they made their way to Ecklie's office.

"So exactly what are you going to say to him?" Greg asked as they stopped outside the door.

"I'm just going to lay out the facts."

"You have a briefcase," Greg noted, "That's not my file in there is it."

"Don't worry," she said calmly.

"Ready?" Grissom asked coming up from behind them.

"Yeah, I guess," Greg answered.

For a moment they both looked at him expectantly.

"Sorry," he said shaking his head. "Gil Grissom this is Dora Jennings."

He shook her hand with a smile and then moved to knock on the door. Ecklie met them at it and more introductions were made. After they'd all settled into seats, Ecklie sure to keep his spot behind the desk, Dr. Jennings broke the subject.

"I'd first like to thank you both for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice. I'd like you to know that this was entirely my suggestion and should have no negative impact on Mr. Sanders."

Greg tried to remain calm but a beginning like that did not bode well. That and the fact that Dr. Jennings was now calling him mister was just weird.

"As you both know I've been treating Mr. Sanders for the last several months."

"Yes, we're all familiar with the circumstances," Ecklie said in a tone that indicated he didn't quite see things as Grissom did. This was going to be a tough sale.

"Great," she said cutting right to it. "Then let me skip to why I'm here. My diagnosis is that Mr. Sanders needs to start taking anti-depressants again. There's a new drug…why are you shaking your head at me I haven't finished."

"Because," Ecklie said leaning forward, "that's just not an option. Not if Mr. Sanders wants to continue working in the field."

This was the point Greg was maybe expecting Grissom to speak up. But he didn't. He seemed perfectly content watching the exchange. Almost amused. It was as if he'd known what was about to come.

"I see," Dr. Jennings said also leaning forward, "Then we have a problem. Are you familiar with the Americans with Disabilities Act?"

Ecklie stared at her like she'd grown a second head.

"Here," she said opening her case and tossing a bound pamphlet onto his desk, "I've brought you a copy. You'll see I've highlighted the pertinent parts."

Ecklie scanned the document before him, eyes growing bigger by the moment.

"Mr. Sanders is not disabled."

"Yes but under the act he doesn't have to be, he just has to be perceived that way. And if you didn't see him that way, we wouldn't be having this discussion."

Ecklie gave her a hard look before returning his eyes to the document. Dr. Jennings ignored it and continued talking.

"You see that legally you can't move him out of the field. Mr. Sanders, on medication, will be completely capable and competent to perform his job. I know that you probably view him as a risk or liability, but honestly he is probably more of one off of the medication then on."

"This sounds like you're accusing me of…"

"Discrimination?" she finished, "Well no, not yet. But I've also included a couple of court cases you might find interesting to ensure it doesn't come to that."

Ecklie looked up at her once more before flipping back through the papers. Greg at this point was biting his cheeks so hard he'd thought he'd draw blood. He was either going to jump up and tell Ecklie that he had no idea who this woman was or just start laughing. Neither option was good.

"Have you heard of Jennings, Jennings and Howe?" she asked now.

Ecklie shook his head that he had not as Grissom cracked a smile. He obviously had.

"They just won a rather large settlement against the city of Reno. Three officers there were put on probation and given desk jobs after it was found that they were taking prescribed doses of Zoloft. Now those officers don't need their jobs, I imagine they've retired to Hawaii, but their supervisors are out looking for new ones."

It was the first time Greg had seen Ecklie actually speechless.

"Now," Dr. Jennings said smile still in place, "Mr. Sanders has agreed to try Lamictal. It's not as heavy of an anti-depressant as he was on the last time but should present no problems. He's also agreed to keep seeing me at regular intervals. I am also going to put him in contact with the offices of Jennings, Jennings and Howe in case he experiences any problems here at his place of work but I trust he won't. What he really needs is the support of his supervisors to get through this, not their ridicule."

Dr. Jennings didn't wait for him to say any more, didn't even wait for Ecklie to dismiss them with any parting words, just stood to go. Greg, somewhat in shock, followed her out.

"You shouldn't have any more problems," Dr. Jennings said as he walked with her back down the hall.

"Well, yeah," Greg agreed, "if he didn't fire me on the spot I guess he isn't going too."

"Oh he won't," she said almost laughing, "Trust me. After the case my dad just won, he'd be a fool to do that."

"Your dad?"

"Jennings, Jennings and Howe."

Greg smiled at his own stupidity.

"My father, brother and cousin have a law firm in town. Handle mostly these types of cases. Do some pro bono work as well."

They stopped in the buildings foyer.

"Here's your prescription," she said taking a slip of paper out of her purse and handing it over, "Once a day with food. Call me if you have any type of reaction."

"Thanks," Greg said shaking her hand.

"So I will see you on Tuesday, regular time?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? I think you're my new hero. Of course I'll be there."

"I'm not a hero Greg," she said with another laugh, "I'm just doing my job."


	10. Dates

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Notes:** I've been meaning to thank everyone for still reading this! Something more indepth then this will be coming up in the next chapter! But until then, thanks!

**Chapter 10: Dates**

That morning, while Greg was in his meeting with Ecklie, Sara joined Nick and Amy for breakfast. They'd invited him along of course but he'd discreetly declined. He hadn't wanted to tell them exactly what was going on so Sara didn't mention it either. Neither of them questioned his absence but had thought it was odd.

"Didn't you have something to tell me?" Nick asked Amy rather abruptly as he'd remembered halfway through the meal.

"Oh yeah," she said putting down her fork, "both of you really."

Sara looked up from her coffee cup, curious as to how she could be involved in a conversation she knew nothing about.

"Jennifer's getting married," Amy started, "you both know that. Well, she wants to have her bachelorette party here next weekend."

"Next weekend?" Nick asked eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, apparently her maid of honor Tasha, who was supposed to plan this thing, is just way too busy shopping or getting her roots done. I don't know which. And it's not like I work sixty hours a week to their combined none. But since I already live here…"

"Amy," Nick cut her off, "next Saturday?"

"I know," she said with a sigh.

"What's next Saturday?" Sara asked, still not sure how any of this involved her.

"My birthday," Amy answered.

"I probably should have known that," Sara said with some what of a blush rising to her cheeks.

"It's no big deal; I'm just turning twenty-four. Nothing special except I think my car insurance drops."

"Actually I think that's at twenty-five," Sara said.

"Oh, see then it really isn't important."

"No," Nick was saying now, "it is. I can't believe she planned her party on your birthday. Did she even mention it?"

"It's Jennifer," Amy said as if that explained it all. "Of course she didn't. She doesn't care. She'd of probably planned her wedding for my birthday if the Plaza had been available."

"Your sister's getting married at the Plaza?" Sara asked now her own eyebrows raised. She'd pretty much guessed Amy's family had money but that was really expensive.

"Yeah, it's going to be huge and obnoxious," Amy said as she pushed her food around with the fork, "I still don't think we should go."

As Nick tried to convince Amy her birthday was important, Sara's mind began to wander.

"Oh crap," she said suddenly halting both Nick and Amy mid-discussion.

"What?" Nick asked a little concerned.

Sara looked over her shoulder quickly, just to be certain. Greg had told her he'd join them when he was done and she wanted to make sure he didn't sneak up on her.

"Greg's birthday," Sara said shaking her head, "I completely forgot."

"You didn't miss it did you?" Amy asked. As bad as Sara had felt for not knowing hers, Amy felt worse for not knowing Greg's. But it wasn't like they'd ever discussed it.

"No," Sara said, "it's the seventh, the Saturday after yours. What am I supposed to get him?"

"Well," Nick started, "It can't be that hard. He's got four hundred hobbies. What did you get him last year?"

"He was in the hospital last year getting a marrow transplant," Sara said flatly, "Besides that, he's really weird about birthdays."

Amy cleared her throat before picking up her juice glass. Sara got the hint. He'd shown up.

"Hey there," Greg said coming up and sliding into the booth beside Sara.

Putting aside her thoughts about his birthday she looked at his face for signs of how it had gone. He was smiling so it couldn't have been too bad. Actually, he was positively grinning.

"You're happy," Amy remarked before the other two had a chance.

Greg gave a little laugh and looked down. He was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Sara didn't know what to think now except maybe that Greg might have lost it.

"How'd it go?" she asked tentatively.

Before he could answer the waitress was back asking him what he wanted. Greg ordered coffee, toast and bacon before turning back to them.

"You know," Greg started, "if we weren't engaged, I might have to marry Dr. Jennings."

Sara smiled at him, knowing he didn't really mean it.

"That good?"

"Even better," he answered, "I mean I still don't like the idea of going back on anti-depressants…"

"Whoa," Nick interrupted, "what are you two talking about? When did you go back on those?"

"I haven't yet," Greg answered. He hadn't really meant to talk about this with them, not yet at least, but he wasn't embarrassed about it. Nick and Amy were his best friends and he knew they weren't being judgmental, just concerned. "But I am today."

Amy nodded but Nick still looked unconvinced.

"I thought your doctor said you didn't need them?"

"She did," Greg replied, "and then she changed her mind. She wants me to try them again."

"Okay," Nick said nodding now himself. He didn't want Greg to feel bad about it, he was just surprised. "But what about work? Ecklie's not going to let you into the field on meds."

Greg's face broke back into the same smile he'd been wearing when he'd shown up. The waitress was back now with his breakfast.

"Yeah he is," he returned as he began to put jam on his toast. "Dr. Jennings set up a meeting this morning. It was beautiful. I've never seen someone put in their place so effectively before in my life. Really. I thought my mother was good at it, but she's got nothing on this woman."

They all smiled now.

"Are you going to tell us the details or what?" Nick asked as Greg pretty much devoured half of plate.

"Sorry man, I skipped my dinner break. I'm starved."

"Well eat up," Nick said, "as soon as your done we're heading over to North Desert High School."

"Nick," Greg said seriously, "you've already got a girlfriend."

Nick rolled his eyes at him and Amy threw a sugar packet.

"Thanks," he said picking it up and using it for his coffee.

"Both our victims went there. Thought we'd ask around, see who their friends were. If they had more then that in common."

Greg nodded now as he stirred his drink.

"Story?" Amy asked now, "You were in the middle of it."

"Oh," Greg said putting down his cup again, "so we all got to his office, Grissom too, and Dr. Jennings starts in about wanting me back on meds. Of course the first thing out of Ecklie's mouth was that he'd take me out of the field so she drops this, no kidding, three inch stack of papers on his desk. Told him it was illegal and that basically I'd have grounds to sue him and the city into the poor house. He was speechless."

"Ecklie?" Nick asked, not sure he believed that last part. "Speechless?"

"Completely," Greg said with a nod.

They all had a pretty good laugh at this and after a little more discussion as Greg finished the rest of his meal they started to get the 'time to go' look from the waitress.

"Okay," Amy said now, "I'm exhausted and have to be in tonight at six thanks to Thompsen. He's having some kind of exam that involved his prostrate so rather then listen to him go on and on about it I just agreed to come in early. I can't wait for that man to retire"

"He's older then the lab itself," Greg commented, "he's never going to retire. Believe me, I spent years wishing the same thing."

Amy laughed.

"I'll drive you home," Sara said, "if Nick's willing to drop off Greg once they're done."

"Sounds good," Nick answered and they all got up together.

The two couples said their goodbyes, Nick and Greg in the jeep and the other two in Sara's car.

"You never told me how Jennifer's bachelorette party involves me?" Sara asked once it was the two of them.

"She's invited you," Amy answered, "if you want to come. We'll be out all night probably doing I don't know what. Shouldn't be too bad and you'd get to meet my other sister Karen."

"Is she anything like Jennifer?" Sara asked with a smile.

"No," Amy answered laughing herself, "nothing at all. She's graduating this year and is going to show up early for an interview she has lined up. Damn, I keep forgetting to tell Nick that."

"What's her major?"

"Environmental engineering. One of her friends moved out here last year and got on with the park services. Told her about an opening. If she got the job she'd probably move here in June or July. Would get to work at the dam and the lake."

"That sounds cool."

"It does. It would be nice having her here. Karen's a little different, but she's fun. We get along well. My parents are completely freaking out though, trying to find her anything else in San Francisco."

Sara laughed a little at that.

"When's she showing up?"

"Monday," Amy answered nodding her head. "Jennifer and Tasha are coming up on Thursday and staying at the Venetian but Karen asked to stay with me. Actually, if she gets the job she'll likely be living with me until she gets her own place."

"What," Sara asked, "no condo?"

"Definitely not," Amy returned, "my parents are past bribing us. Finally. Besides, Karen wouldn't take it and they know that. She's not as pliable as I am."

* * *

Traffic heading across town was horrible and it was nearly eleven before Nick and Greg made it to North Desert High School. Heading straight for the main office, ignoring the odd stares they were receiving from more then half the students, they found that the principal was out for the day but that the vice-principal would see them shortly.

"Bringing back any fond memories?" Nick asked with a smile as they both sat uncomfortably just outside Mr. Amos's door.

"Actually yes," Greg admitted rubbing his palms across his legs, "hard to believe but I wasn't exactly a model student. You however were probably a boy scout and only saw the inside of this office when you were there to collect awards I'm sure."

"I wasn't a boy scout," Nick said sounding almost offended, "I got into my fair share of trouble."

"Whatever," Greg said rolling his eyes for effect.

"I did," Nick countered starting to get offended.

"Did you almost get expelled for fighting?"

"They were going to expel you for fighting? Where did you go to school?"

"Marin Academy and yes. They were. My parents talked them out of it."

"Private school?"

Greg nodded as he shifted in his chair.

"My parents were so pissed off. That place cost money but it was more then that. They wanted me to have a good education and since my mom wasn't overseeing it any more…"

"You were home schooled too?"

"Nick, cancer, remember?" Greg questioned back. Normally all this would make him really uneasy but Greg was feeling oddly confessional today. "I wasn't always so sick that I was in the hospital, but when I wasn't I was still bald and kids are mean. My parents thought it would be easier on me to just keep me home. Doctor's told them it was a mistake, that I should be out interacting especially because of the cancer, said something about it retarding my social skills."

Nick let out a laugh as Greg said it, completely unintentional of course. Greg gave him a look and then laughed himself.

"Guess we know who was right about that one," Greg said good naturedly.

"So when did you start attending regular school?"

"Seventh grade at St. Mark's where my mom taught."

"And you really almost got expelled for fighting? Man, tough place. My school just suspended students for fighting."

"Well, I didn't get into it with another student."

Nick looked at him. It was the skeptical look he reserved almost entirely for Greg when he wasn't sure if he really believed the story he was hearing. Greg noted it and shrugged.

"It didn't actually get physical," Greg went on, "although he probably wanted to hit me. I forget how it started even but before I know it Mr. Dorian and I were yelling at each other in the middle of the chem lab. Probably wouldn't have been so bad if the rest of the class hadn't been there."

"You actually got into it with a teacher in the middle of class? Come on."

"Seriously. I called him out on something he'd done wrong and he didn't really like the idea of a fifteen year old knowing more then he did. Plus I was going through this arrogant phase."

"I've been meaning to ask when you were planning on out growing that."

Greg smirked at him and checked his watch.

"How long should we wait?" Greg asked yawning as he did so.

Just as Greg was about to get up and start pacing in order to stay awake, the door opened. As it did a boy, probably fifteen himself, stomped past them.

"Sorry gentlemen," Mr. Amos said still in the doorway, "I can see you now."


	11. Series

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Thanks and such at the bottom!**

**Chapter 11: Series**

There wasn't a lot that Vice Principal Terrance Amos could tell them. Then again, they weren't really there for that. They had a warrant for and needed access to Emily Harris and Cynthia Haas' lockers.

It was disappointing to learn that Emily Harris hadn't been to school in so long that her locker had been emptied months ago, but Cynthia Haas' had not.

"So her parents haven't been by yet to pick this up?" Nick asked the man as he used the master key to open it for them.

"No, they haven't," he returned with a sigh, "Ms. Haas' parents were less then involved in her life. I'll leave you two to this."

Mr. Amos was off again leaving Nick and Greg to do their jobs.

"Looks pretty typical," Nick commented as he shifted through the contents. "Books, binder, jacket. I'm not sure any of this is going to help."

"Mr. Sanders?" a voice came from behind catching them both off guard.

Greg turned and looked and then smiled at the nervous girl in front of him.

"Hi Jaime. I didn't know you went to school here."

Jaime Hutchinson, Betty from across the street's daughter, stood in front of him awkwardly. They'd talked several times in passing since the time she'd broken into his house, but she'd never approached him before, not without Betty right beside her that is.

"Yeah," she said with a nod, clutching her books in front of her.

Greg noticed three other girls about ten feet away trying to look as if they weren't looking.

"Are you here because of Cynthia?" she asked, suddenly losing the part of her voice that always sounded like a giggle. She sounded suddenly adult like. Serious even and maybe sad.

"We are," Greg said evenly, "Did you know her?"

"We were in homeroom together, but we didn't really hang out. She was nice but I think she had problems."

"How come?"

"Well," Jaime continued, looking around conspiratorially, "she was always getting called into the counselor's office. Things like that. And the last few months, she just didn't seem to care what she looked like. Cynthia use to dress really nice but…"

Jaime didn't seem to know how to finish it off but that there had been a change in Cynthia Haas was evident.

"What's the guidance counselor's name?"

"Ms. Blanchard."

"Thanks Jaime," Greg said offering her a smile. She really wasn't a bad kid, just seemed to have her own problems. He was definitely not in a position to judge her for that considering all of his own. "You've been a big help. Tell your mom I said hi."

"I will," she said smiling back before turning to rejoin her friends.

"Get anything," Greg asked Nick now who had already finished and shut the locker.

"Couple notebooks that look interesting, not much else."

Greg nodded, it was something at least.

"What to go check out that guidance counselor?" Nick asked next.

Again Greg nodded. He didn't really feel like sleeping anyway.

* * *

Sara got to the lab that night at seven slightly agitated.

"You didn't come home," she said after finding Greg and Nick in one of the smaller conference rooms, several notebooks and folders open in front of them.

Greg looked up at her, looked at the clock and then looked back to her.

"I didn't realize it was so late."

Nick seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Did either of you sleep today?" she asked now.

She could tell looking at them they hadn't.

"Maybe we should take a break," Nick said standing up and stretching. "I'm going to go see if Amy is here yet."

Greg nodded and rubbed his eyes. They'd been busy. Ms. Blanchard, the school's counselor had given them so much information that it was mind boggling. She'd let them have copies of both girls records and needless to say they were immense. Neither Emily Harris nor Cynthia Haas had been exemplary students. Emily was apparently a drug user and sometimes vandal before she dropped out and Cynthia had been borderline suicidal.

"Why don't you just go home?" Sara asked standing behind him and rubbing his shoulders.

Greg titled his head back to look at her with a smile on his face.

"You are always trying to get me into bed."

"I'm serious," she returned. "You look dead on your feet."

"I'm not standing."

"It's an expression Greg."

"Okay," Greg said reluctantly standing and moving away from her touch. "I'll go get a few…"

"Greg, Sara" Warrick interrupted from the doorway. "Good, you're both here. Grissom wants us all in his office now."

"Did he say what for?" Sara asked.

"No, just to hurry," Warrick answered. "Have you seen Nick?"

"Try DNA," Greg replied.

Warrick nodded and was off.

"Guess my nap is going to have to wait," Greg said as he headed towards the door.

Holding it open so that Sara could walk out first, they left the room. As they walked down the hall several of the techs they knew passed them in the opposite direction.

"Change of venue," Jacqui said as she walked past them, "We're heading for the conference room."

Greg and Sara stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked back at her confused.

"Come on guys," Nick said passing them as well.

Reluctantly they turned and followed. From what Warrick had said they'd assumed it was an investigators only meeting. Now it seemed the whole shift would be there. Early even.

Greg and Sara crowded into the conference room, squeezing in by Jacqui and Nick.

"Where's Amy?" Greg asked.

"Talking with Griss," Nick returned.

Soon they both came in and Grissom moved to the front to address the room.

"Sorry to call you all in early," he began, "Most of you have worked on the Harris and Haas case. As of right now it is the top priority for this lab. There is going to be a press conference in an hour and I wanted to remind everyone here that there is no discussing this case, or any other case, outside of this building. I want everyone working on this. Again this is our top priority."

Everyone had been completely silent throughout and it seemed as if Grissom was done. Slowly they all got to their feet, shuffling out again. The reality was there wasn't anything to be done yet, but they all had a feeling that was about to change.

Knowing there had to be more, the investigators all stayed back.

"Wait," Grissom called out, "David, Amy. I'm going to need you two to stick around."

Hodges held the door back open for Amy who gave him and then Grissom a weird kind of smile before sitting back down near Nick. Hodges just shut the door and stood near the exit.

"We've got two more bodies," Grissom informed them. "One of them looks to be recent, same MO as our last two found in the Southern Highlands section of town. The other is older, much older. The basic description is right but we won't be certain they're related until we gather the evidence."

Amy was the only one in the room who looked uncomfortable. She was still trying to figure out why she was there still.

"Now," Grissom continued, "the only evidence we have so far has been trace and DNA. I'll be going out with Nick and Greg to the Highlands. David is coming with us. Catherine, you take Warrick, Sara and Amy with you to the second scene."

Grissom handed Catherine the folder with the information she needed and they were all ready to go.

Almost.

Amy had hardly been able to catch her breath since Grissom had said she was going out with them. To an actual scene.

She felt a little sick.

"You okay?" Nick asked hanging back a minute with her as everyone else left.

She didn't answer, just looked at him with an odd expression. Nick knew Amy had a problem with actual bodies and actual blood. Working in the lab was sterile and made it easy for her to not picture the victims. To not face them.

"You can tell him you know," he said putting a hand on her shoulder, "Griss will understand."

"No," Amy said shaking her head, "I can do this. I can. I'll just bring a barf bag or something."

"It might not be so bad," Nick said as he walked with her to the door, "Sara will be there and if it's really an older scene then it might be skeletal."

"I'm not sure if that helps," she admitted.

Nick opened the door to find Greg and Sara waiting for them.

"Come on Amy," Sara said taking her gently by the arm, "Let's get you some field clothes."

Amy gave her a weak smile before saying goodbye to Nick. As they headed down the hall Greg turned to him.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she will be," Nick answered but he didn't sound certain.

He was worried. Nick didn't want Amy to be embarrassed or upset by anything she might see out there. Or anything she might do. He knew she had no desire to be in the field. None. This wasn't going to be an easy night for her and he wished he could do more.

"Are we going to be?" Greg asked half-serious as they headed towards the locker room. "I mean no sleep and Hodges. I feel like I'm being punished."

"It'll be fine," Nick assured him. "Griss will be there, he's not nearly as snarky when Griss is around."

"Yeah just ten times his usual kiss ass self."

"Well," Nick said with a shrug, "just play nice. We've got a job to do. Ignore him."

Greg nodded and opened his locker to change shirts and retrieve his jacket. Tonight was going to be just another long night in a series of long nights.

He really wasn't sure how much more he could take.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone still reading and a big thanks to everyone still reviewing! It's been hard to stay motivated with this one for some reason, but knowing your out there and still interested helps a lot!

**jewelbaby** – sorry, I can't say who is getting married, it's a secret!

**white rose01** – I've recently grown to love Hodges and I can't figure out why this one feels a lot more up and down then the others did, I think that's why I'm having a harder time with it. It feels off balance, but that was kind of what I was going for, just not for me too!

**Fwe **– thanks! Dr Jennings is very persuasive when she wants to be, no more firings in my fics… at least not of Greg

**Kelly **– happy to oblige, thanks for reading!

**Emmithar** – I think I'm going to ease up on Greg and share the angst, well I'm going to try at least I don't think I could give him cancer again, that would be bad I think, even if I'm not really happy with how this one is turning out, the scene with Ecklie made this all worth writing!

**Tripp3235** – thanks again for all your help with this one and 'Search' and all my others btw! hee hee, yeah, talk to Ecklie – I had so much fun writing that. :P I have no idea where my new love of Hodges is taking me, honestly it's just there and will not go away!

**GottaGetGreg** – as you may guess from this chapter, we haven't seen the last of Betty and her brood

**BeyondMyStar** – review when you can and if you can:) I worked really hard on the dream sequence and glad you liked it the 'your mom' line was my favorite! I knew Dr Jennings wasn't very likable, but it's kind of her personality. She's one of those you have to know them first people who are kind of abrasive… I thought turning her loose on Ecklie would be fun and it was!

**veryevil** – Betty, the neighbor everyone loves. :) I think sleep deprivation is the worse, I've gone two days once without sleeping and it was bad… really bad. I'm trying to update regularly, but for some reason it hasn't been as easy lately.

**Trish** – yeah! Another Greg/Sara shipper is born. :) I'm fairly well addicted to them myself. I've recently discovered I pretty much ship wherever Greg is involved.

Sorry these aren't more in-depth! Next time, I promise. Thanks again for taking the time to review!


	12. Scenes

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Notes:** Slight revision - thanks tripp3235!

**Chapter 12: Scenes**

The Southern Highlands development wasn't that far out of town. It just skirted the mountains and was still fairly new. Large parts of it were still surrounded by nothing making it the ideal spot to leave a body.

To save resources they'd ridden out in one SUV. Grissom drove and Hodges rode shot gun leaving Nick and Greg to the back seat. Neither of them complained. Nick actually hoped to get a quick nap in on the way however seeing as Hodges talked to the boss non-stop the entire drive, that didn't happen.

Brass and another man they didn't recognize were waiting for them when they pulled up. He quickly introduced the new detective, Charlie Sullivan. It didn't need to be said that he was Diane Ortega's replacement. Sullivan also didn't need to be told that two of the men before him were the reason she needed replacing. That news was all over the station house.

He said a quick hello and shook their hands but looked nervous and young. Greg knew it was wrong to think it, but thank goodness he wasn't the greenhorn anymore.

Brass walked them over to where the body was. It was strikingly similar to the other two cases. A girl, this one looked a little older but she was still in her teens, laid out in the dirt. She was blond too, just like the others, and even from a distance the marks on her neck were visible.

While Grissom instructed Hodges on exactly what he wanted him to do Greg and Nick began looking around the scene. Brass, not nearly as instructional as Grissom, merely told Sullivan to follow them.

"So," he said to them somewhat awkwardly, "what are you looking for?"

"Anything," Nick said vaguely.

He wasn't trying to be rude it was just that Nick really didn't know what they were looking for yet and he was dead tired.

"Tire tracks, footprints," Greg went on to explain, "signs of life. Anything."

Detective Sullivan nodded and actually wrote it down making Greg want to chuckle. Sleep depravation might have made Nick cranky but it was having the opposite effect on Greg. Everything suddenly seemed a lot funnier for some reason and he knew he was going to have a hard time keeping it in check.

"I think I got something," Nick said now having wandered off just out of sight.

Greg and the detective made their way over carefully as Nick began to snap pictures.

"We'll need to make an impression, but it looks like we have two sets of footprints. Boots probably."

Greg nodded and Sullivan took notes.

"Looks like our guy has help," Nick said really just talking to himself.

Nick hated to admit it but he was still not use to the hours. Two months off is a long time and it had been a long time since he'd gone this long without sleep.

"Well," Greg said looking around, "they didn't carry the body in from town. There's got to be car tracks or something."

Marking the prints as they went they followed them up over an embankment to a paved access road. Sure enough, tire tracks.

Taking additional pictures from various angles it looked like the vehicle had pulled up, stopped and sped out as it flipped back around coming from and going to the city.

Sullivan's radio crackled to life.

"Where are you?" Brass' voice could be heard asking.

"Over the embankment sir," Sullivan returned momentarily stepping away from the two CSI's, "Stokes and Sanders found footprints and tire tracks."

"Good," was the reply, "stay with them. And stop calling me sir."

Sullivan turned back to them and even in the dark they could tell he was blushing. Nick turned away, grumpiness forgotten as he tried not to laugh. He didn't want to embarrass the man further. Only Greg met his eye, grinning even.

"He must like you," Greg offered, "he's still demanding I call him sir and I've known him now for close to eight years."

Sullivan smiled back at him, albeit a bit uneasily. He didn't know what to think of Greg or Nick for that matter. He'd heard a lot of things having come up from patrol about all the CSI's but made it a habit not to judge people on other's words.

"Hey Greg," Nick called already back to work, "What do you think this is?"

Near the tire tracks were some large broken shards of green glass and a cigarette butt. Greg snapped off a few more photos before bagging and tagging the evidence.

"Um, Stokes," Sullivan was calling out from a few feet away near the side of the road. "Could that have come from this?"

Nick joined him leaving Greg to finish collecting.

Sure enough, the rest of the bottle was there. A wine bottle. Looks like maybe the end was broken off near the vehicle and the rest discarded here.

"Good call. Thanks man," Nick said as he took his own photos.

When they'd finished, they walked back up to rejoin the others only to find they were no longer alone. The press had made it and various reporters were doing live feeds complete with dramatic introductions.

Greg just sighed and turned away, ready to get a closer look at their victim.

* * *

They were back to the lab late. Catherine and company had come back almost a full hour before them, but then again their scene hadn't been overrun with cameramen.

If Greg and Nick had been dragging before it was nothing compared to now.

Deciding that everyone needed a break and a chance to discuss the latest developments, Grissom asked them all to the conference room for coffee and donuts. It was nearly four and it was the best he could do by way of breakfast for his team. Again he asked Amy and Hodges to join them.

"So?" he asked Catherine wasting no time as they had all just sat down.

"Well," she began putting down her pastry, "it's hard to say if it's our guy or not. Victim was female, young. Wisdom teeth hadn't erupted yet. She was strangled but buried. Wrapped even. We don't know how long she'd been in the ground, but it's been at least three to four months."

"Amy and I collected you some bugs to help with the timeline," Warrick said with a smile in her direction. She'd done well out there, hadn't gotten sick but for the first few minutes no one had been certain.

"Excellent," Grissom responded, his eyes lighting up briefly.

"What about you guys?" Catherine asked now, "Same guy?"

"Or guys," Nick answered, "Got multiple footprints going to and from the scene along with tire tracks. Found a broken bottle that we think might explain the lack of semen in the bodies."

"Foreign object?" Sara asked looking slightly disgusted.

"Looks like it," Nick answered, "Doc found evidence of trauma and a piece of glass that looks similar to what we found inside our vic. It'll need to be tested before we know for certain."

Amy nodded at this, knowing that was going to be her job initially.

"Any idea who she is?" Warrick asked. It was going to be easier to ID that victim verses theirs.

"None," Grissom spoke up, "Brass is looking into missing persons again. She hasn't been out there more then a day."

Their latest victim had also been found with the new pair of underwear in her mouth and her own missing. That much didn't need to be gone over again.

Without much more to go over and a pile of new evidence to comb through, the meeting broke up quickly.

"Nick, Greg," Grissom said halting their progress out of the room. "A moment please."

Nick sat back down, too tired to stand. Greg chose to lean against the counter as he had throughout the meeting. He was afraid if he did sit he'd fall asleep.

"I want you both to go home and I don't want you back here for at least twelve hours."

They both stared at him like he'd lost his mind. They were swamped with new evidence. There was no way they could leave now.

"Griss," Nick started to object.

"No buts," he said cutting him off, "I know you both were out most of today at the high school and then here all night. That's too long. Go home, get some rest and come back in tonight."

Dejected but not going to fight, they both stood to do just that.

"And get a ride from someone," Grissom continued before they could get out the door, "Neither of you are in a state to drive."

Adjourning to the break room, they both sat down on the couch.

"Who are we supposed to ask to drive us home?" Greg asked, his eyes closed and head tilted back.

It wasn't that he disagreed with Grissom. Driving like this was not an option. Actually, work wasn't either. But it's not like anyone could be spared at the moment.

"No idea," Nick said. His own head resting in his hand which was in turn propped up against the arm rest.

"So I hear I'm driving you two home. Grissom's orders."

Both men turned at the sound of Warrick's voice coming from behind him. Neither of them spoke just stood up in silence.

Warrick laughed.

"What," he asked with a grin, "is insomnia contagious?"

"Something like that," Nick returned, just barely managing a smile in return.

"Well, let's get moving then," Warrick said ushering them out the door and towards the garage.

They headed to Nick's house first since he lived closest.

"So what's this I hear about a girl's night out?" Warrick asked trying to keep them both awake. He was tired too, not tired like they were, but two sleeping passengers was something he wanted to avoid.

"Oh yeah," Nick said, "Amy's sister."

Warrick laughed at his tone. It was pretty obvious what Nick thought of Amy's sister Jennifer.

"Hey love her, love her family."

"Did you meet Jennifer?" Nick asked, completely serious.

"Yeah she was cute."

Greg laughed from the back seat, eyes still closed. He didn't need them to be open to picture Nick's face.

"Wait," Greg said after a minute of silence, if all finally sinking in, "what girl's night out?"

"Next Saturday," Warrick supplied. "I guess it's for Jennifer's bachelorette party. Amy invited Catherine on the ride out. Sara I guess already knew. I think Jacqui's going as well."

"How come I didn't know?" Greg asked out loud to no one in particular.

"You missed breakfast," Nick answered.

"Wait," Greg said sitting up now, "isn't that Amy's birthday?"

"It is?" Warrick asked turning to Nick.

"Yes," Nick said as evenly as he could manage, "it is."

"What are you getting her?" Greg asked.

"Why?" Nick asked back, casting a look over his shoulder.

"Because I don't want mine to be better then yours. Duh."

Warrick laughed.

"Well what are you getting her?" Nick asked again.

"The fourth edition of Lehninger's Principles of Biochemistry."

For a moment there was absolute silence.

"It's a book," Greg offered sounding a bit offended.

"I think I'll be okay," Nick replied causing Warrick to laugh again.

"Okay," Greg said sounding like he didn't believe it, "but she is a science geek."

"I'm aware," Nick said laughing now a bit himself.

"Just checking," Greg said through a yawn. "Actually, it'll probably be from me and Sara. I know she didn't remember."

Nick laughed as they pulled up to his drive.

"I'm hoping she forgets mine too," Greg said getting out with Nick so that he could sit in front.

"Why's that?" Nick asked.

"I hate birthdays. Waste of time."

"And this has nothing to do with turning thirty?" Warrick asked him with a grin.

Greg shrugged as he sat down. It was as much of an answer as any.

"See you man," Warrick called to Nick as he walked away.

He gave them both a wave before heading inside, relieved to be home.

Warrick and Greg continued on to his house in silence for another few minutes.

"So do you really hate birthdays?" Warrick asked, just having to know.

"Yeah well, not other people's, just my own."

"Why?"

"Probably because they've all sucked. I've probably spent half of them in or at the hospital. I'm just at the point of thinking why bother?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Greg said so seriously it was hard not to notice the change in his voice, "every year something bad happens around my birthday. It's like a curse."

"You don't believe that," Warrick said trying to sound unconvinced.

"Okay, I don't think I'm cursed but I haven't had anything good happen on my birthday. Ever. I've never even had a birthday party. And now I'm turning thirty and I feel old."

"Thirty isn't old."

"It feels old."

"It's not."

Greg nodded silently in the car.

"I guess I just feel like I'm running out of time to do something with my life."

"Greg," Warrick said disbelievingly, "You've already done something with your life. Besides, it's not what you do but how you do it. It's about who you are."

Greg looked at him for a moment, completely serious before cracking a smile.

"Wow now I know I've been up too long because that made sense."

"Shut up," Warrick said laughing.

"No," Greg said unable to stop laughing now himself, "that was deep."

"Fine, fine. Whatever."

"No, I hear you," Greg said after he stopped laughing, "I do. Seriously."

"Good," Warrick returned as they pulled up to Greg's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Not too early," Warrick called out.

Greg nodded and waved as he too made his way to the door. Also relieved to be there.


	13. Silence

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Chapter 13: Silence**

It was the noise that woke him.

She was crying and struggling and asleep beside him.

Coming out of his own stupor he turned to her, tried to comfort her. Tried to wake her, but it wasn't easy.

He rubbed her arms. He pulled her closer to him. Whispered soft words in her ear.

Finally after one last groan she opened her eyes.

For a moment she didn't seem to know what was happening. He doubted if she remembered the nightmare at all. There were traces of it still lingering in her eyes, tears still unshed that were making them brighter then usual, but they didn't last long.

"Am I late?" Amy asked, her voice as confused as her eyes.

She didn't wait for Nick to answer her, just moved out of his arms and stood up moving away from the bed. She moved quickly about the room without direction. Amy seemed to suddenly decide she was cold, pulling out one of his sweatshirts from a drawer and putting it on.

"Amy," Nick said sitting up.

She came over to the bed but didn't sit down.

"Your mother called," she said as she started to pace again.

Nick was beginning to think she wasn't really awake. Sometimes with Amy it was hard to tell. She sometimes rambled incoherently in the mornings especially when she hadn't gotten enough rest.

"Come here please," he implored her.

Amy finally sat and seemed more alert. Nick wasted no time in taking up her hands in his.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked once she'd stopped fidgeting.

"No," she answered shaking her head, "I don't really remember much. Just that, I think it's because I spent so much time processing that sheet."

Nick nodded knowing what she meant. The sheet the body they'd found buried in last night.

"I was in it," she said quietly.

Nick pulled her to him once more and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"It's over," he assured her again and again.

He felt Amy nod slightly against him before she leaned back to look him in the eye. Smiling, a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Nick smiled back at her catching the errant tears with his thumb.

"I'm going to take a shower," Amy said once more sounding normal as she moved away from him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again.

Amy stopped and smiled at him with a nod of her head before continuing on towards the bathroom.

Nick checked the clock. It was barely noon and he had no idea when she'd actually gotten home. Knowing neither of them would be getting any more sleep today, he climbed out of bed.

He heard the shower start as he made the bed.

He wished there was something more he could do.

* * *

Sara was happy to see upon coming home that Greg was actually asleep. She found him snoring softly laid out in bed still dressed but otherwise looking perfectly content. Not wanting to wake him, she changed quickly and went back into the living room.

No sooner then she got there then the doorbell rang.

Getting to it quickly so that it wouldn't wake Greg, Sara rushed to the door and opened it without looking. She didn't really have too, only one person they knew came over this early.

"Hi Betty."

"Good morning Sara," she replied with her usual chirp, "I haven't seen you in days."

"Well," Sara said with a forced smile, making sure to completely block the door, "we've been busy."

"I can imagine," Betty returned with a sympathetic nod, "Jaime told me that Greg and his friend Nick were at her school looking into that poor girl Cynthia Haas' death. Such a shame. She and Jaime were in girl scouts together but that was ages ago. They haven't been close in years but I know my little girl is taking it hard."

"Yeah well…"

"And then last night on the news, I saw them both. That's why I stopped by. I taped it if you want a copy…"

"…oh no thank you…"

"…said they found two more bodies. How horrible. I hope we don't have some lunatic like Ted Bundy running loose around here."

Betty paused for Sara now, waiting for her to confirm her worst suspicions. While Sara's attitude towards Betty and her entire family had cooled dramatically she wasn't taking the bait. Sara had learned to accept Betty for who she was but still wasn't willing to supply the local neighborhood with all the goriest details of the latest Las Vegas crimes.

"I don't think you have to worry about that," was as much as Sara was willing to say.

Betty nodded and smiled appreciatively.

"So where is Greg?" she asked peering over Sara's shoulder.

Sara smiled. Greg was Betty's favorite and it wasn't hard to figure out why. Greg always stopped and talked to her when he saw her, even if he'd had a lousy day. Greg was always willing to help her carry in groceries or take out the trash because Howard had a bad back and was virtually bedridden. And because yes, Greg flirted.

Sara had come to accept that about him. Greg flirted with Betty the same way he flirted with virtually every other woman he'd run across. It was innocent enough, sometimes she wondered if he did it subconsciously because he truly seemed unaware of it. It was part of his personality. Like some compulsion he had and couldn't stop.

Of course that theory didn't completely hold up since Greg went out of his way to avoid the two college girls who rent the house three doors down. He barely makes eye contact with either of them despite their very obvious attempts to do the same. It got to the point where Sara had to in no uncertain terms tell them to back off. Her warning made a bit more impact then she'd first imagined it would. Since then neither of them have so much looked his way and practically run inside when they see her. That probably had something to do with her carrying her gun with her when she'd issued that warning, but Sara couldn't be entirely certain.

"He's sleeping," Sara answered still blocking the way.

"Oh," Betty smiled, "is he feeling alright?"

"Just tired. He's been working a lot."

"I was getting worried. I saw him come home the other morning earlier then normal with some woman. It was very, very early and I hoped he wasn't sick."

"That was Amy," Sara said still forcing a smile, "You remember her right? She's been over. You've met. She works with Greg and me."

Sara tried to jog Betty's memory but for some reason she just couldn't recall Amy. They'd introduced her eight times at least. She'd seen her at the house, but whenever she saw Amy alone with Greg she made a point of telling Sara about it.

"Oh that's right," Betty said after a minute. "I was just surprised it wasn't you."

Sara said nothing to that. She was fast approaching her 'Betty quota' for the day. It was as if Betty wanted Sara to be jealous of Amy, but Sara couldn't do it. She knew better then Betty did that Amy was just Greg's friend. And try as she had at first to convince Betty that Amy was Nick's girlfriend, for some reason Betty just didn't believe it.

"Well," Betty said after a sigh, "I'd better go. Need to get the kids off to school."

"Okay then," Sara said with a wave as she started to shut the door.

"Tell Greg I said hello."

"I will."

"And if you change your mind about that tape…"

"Goodbye Betty," Sara cut her off, shutting the door and locking it.

Sara let out a sigh and went to the bookcase picking up the book Amy had leant her three weeks ago but that she hadn't had time for until now. The book looked promising and had been recommended to Amy by Nick's sister.

Settling on to the couch Sara felt herself relax. Sleeping wasn't an issue for her today since she had the night off. It was rare she had a moment of quiet like this and she planned on enjoying it.

What felt like minutes later Sara was lifting her head off the couch having fallen asleep. She could hear Greg in the kitchen humming so he must be cooking. He hummed when he cooked, something she found so completely Greg like she had no way to describe or explain it. Sara thought it might have something to do with his irrational fear of silence but never actually asked him why he did it.

"What time is it?" she asked, her voice still scratchy.

The humming abruptly stopped.

"It's almost one," he answered. "I'm making lunch, do you want something?"

Sara rolled over on the couch so she could look up at him.

"Grilled cheese," he provided to the question she hadn't yet asked.

Sara smiled at him.

"You're the only adult I know who still eats grilled cheese."

"It keeps me young," Greg returned with a smile of his own. "Do you want one?"

"Sure," Sara said getting off the couch to return her book to the shelf. At this rate she'd never get it read.

Making her way into the kitchen she yawned before wrapping her arms around Greg's waist from behind.

"When did you get up?" Sara asked resting her head against him.

"About an hour ago," he answered.

"Any dreams?" she asked before kissing his neck and moving away.

She'd wanted to ask about nightmares but wasn't sure if she should just yet.

Greg turned and looked at her briefly and it was really all the answer she needed. They'd woken him again it was obvious.

Sara got a few plates as Greg shut off the stove. Sitting down at the table they were quiet for the first few bites.

"Do you want to talk about them?" she asked finally.

For a second he didn't say anything. Just took another gulp of milk and wiped his mouth before looking back at her.

"They weren't bad today," he finally said, "not like they have been. I think I was too tired to remember most of it."

Sara stared at him as he went back to eating. Acting like this was a conversation they had daily. Greg must have noticed because he put his sandwich back down.

"They aren't all the same," he supplied. Sara would never ask exactly what he had nightmares about but it didn't stop her from wanting to know. Greg just figured it was time to let it out; after all they couldn't get worse. "They change a lot. A lot of times in the middle of it the places or the people change. I guess that's good because at least then I know I'm dreaming."

Sara nodded and Greg let out a sigh before he continued.

"Lately they've been about that night with Ortega. Sometimes it plays out just like it happened and other times it doesn't."

Greg wasn't going to get any more detailed. He didn't want too. Didn't want to tell her that sometimes it was him that pulled the trigger and shot Nick in his dreams or that sometimes it wasn't Nick that got shot but her. Or that sometimes Sara fired the gun. It was all very twisted and made no sense to him awake or sleeping.

"Is that what you were dreaming about the other day?"

Greg shook his head.

"When it isn't about that night it's about Dr. Fenton."

Again he wasn't sure he could elaborate but Sara seemed to understand and didn't press.

"You know," he said, his voice sounding a bit uneven to his own ears, "I know he's dead. I know he isn't doing this but I can't get the similarities out of my head."

"Maybe that's where we should start."

Greg didn't know what she meant, told her so with his eyes.

"The cases are similar but not identical. If it was really a copycat they'd match exactly or at least be a lot closer then they are. Those girls would have been killed at their homes and they would have been more randomly selected."

"So what? Are you saying someone is just mimicking the Fenton case to cover their own tracks?"

"Maybe."

"But what about the underwear?" Greg asked, "The rest of that they could have read in the newspaper, but that wasn't ever released."

Sara rubbed her eyes, he was right about that. That information had never been released through public affairs or through any police report. Had never been in print as far as anyone knew but somehow they did. Somehow whoever was doing this knew that fact and was exploiting it.

But why were the doing it wrong?

Dr. Fenton hadn't taken the underwear the victim had and he hadn't used new pairs to put in their mouths.

So whoever the source was had been vague. Vague enough that the copycat had to guess, to fill in the details for themselves.

And that's when it hit her.

"Come on," she said standing and taking both their plates with her to the sink. "We've got to get dressed and get to the lab."

"What?" Greg asked confused at her sudden burst of activity.

"We'll need to call Archie too."

Greg followed her down the hall towards their room.

"Are you going to at least tell me what this is about?"

"When we get there."

"Sara?"

Sitting down to put on her shoes and seeing that he wasn't going to budge until she told him Sara sighed. She wasn't sure how he was going to take this but he'd find out eventually if she was right.

"We were only thinking about the information that was officially released," she began. "Newspapers, television, press conferences."

"And?" he asked now, leaning into the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"We forgot about the information that might not have been legally obtained."

Greg continued to stare at her for a minute, arms still crossed, and then it hit him too.

"My computer," he said softly.

Sara nodded and smiled back at him sadly.

Greg nodded now too. His computer had been stolen from their house several months back and all of his files had been uploaded to some website on the internet. They'd since been removed but the damage had already been done. Greg hadn't been very detailed in his documents, mostly he'd written things down as a way to vent, but there had been enough. Certainly enough for someone to copycat Dr. Fenton's crimes.

"We need to see if Archie can figure out who downloaded them," Sara said standing again. "See if we can trace it back to an IP in the area. Maybe narrow the search."

Greg started moving again now, getting clothes out so that he too would be ready to go. Sara wanted to say something more to him but didn't know what.

His complete silence was unnerving.


	14. Maybes

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Chapter 14: Maybes**

Catherine and Warrick were already there by the time they'd arrived. Greg and Sara didn't even try to pretend they were surprised. This case was starting to affect them all.

"What have you got?" Greg asked sitting down and looking up at the board they'd been creating.

The board they'd made had pictures of five women, girls really. Underneath was writing indicating the type of crime, location found, time of death, all the basic information. Side by side, pictured as they were the similarities between them were evident.

"Our known victims," Catherine explained, "Emily Harris, Cynthia Haas and the latest Taylor Sinclair. The new guy, what's his name?"

"Sullivan," Greg provided.

"Yeah," Catherine said nodding, "he got a hit in missing persons. Contacted her parents."

"Another runaway?" Sara asked sitting now herself.

"Looks like it," Catherine answered. "This time she'd run off with her boyfriend, who as I understand is quite the catch. She's seventeen, he's thirty-two and has a record for petty theft."

"And before you ask," Warrick put in, "he didn't do it. He was in county lock-up during the time she was killed."

"So let me guess," Greg started, "she went to North Desert too?"

Catherine nodded.

"So who are the other two?" Sara inquired, indicating the two other women on the board.

"This is our db from last night. Jane Doe is actually Ashley Cooper, fourteen. She's been missing for five months now, about the same time Doc Robbins estimated she died. Another North Desert alum. We identified her through her dental records."

"And her?" Sara asked pointing to the fifth picture. The woman in it was the only one who wasn't a teenager.

"The rape case from three years ago that Amy matched the skin sample too. So far, our only living witness. Report says she didn't see his face."

"She looks familiar," Greg said now giving the picture his full attention.

"They all do. This is Ann Bosworth," Catherine continued, "thirty-two at the time. We've tried getting in contact with her but it looks like she moved."

"Well, apart from the age she does look the part," Sara concluded, "Blond and fair skinned."

"But why didn't he kill her?" Warrick asked. "We know it's the same guy that killed Cynthia Haas because the skin matched the semen. We also found semen stains on the sheet that Taylor Sinclair was wrapped in; we're still waiting on the results. But why change tactics? He could have buried each of these bodies and given himself months more time, years even."

Greg and Sara exchanged glances briefly, but not briefly enough for it to go unnoticed.

"He's trying to cover his tracks by copycatting Fenton's crimes. Throw us off, make us get all wrapped up in thinking Fenton had an accomplice or that maybe he wasn't guilty," Sara finally said.

"Inside job?" Catherine asked sitting now herself and feeling slightly off.

"No," Greg said shaking his head.

"But the details…"

"Were pretty much available to anyone with a computer," Greg finished looking down as he spoke. "I'd written it all down and when Ortega stole my computer she got all my files, gave them to Anderson who put them out on the web."

For a minute no one knew what to say. Sara finally broke the silence.

"Archie is checking the server. Seeing who downloaded it, tracking IP addresses."

Warrick nodded knowing that was going to take awhile.

"Want something new?" Nick asked from the doorway.

"Hey," Warrick said as it dawned on him, "weren't you and Greg supposed to take it easy today? It's not even two and you're both here already, Griss isn't going to be happy."

"Probably not," Nick said sitting down, "but we may have a lead. All the girls attended the same school right? North Desert. So I decided to look into the staff. The janitor there, Russell Blackwater, has a record. He was arrested on statutory rape charges three years ago."

"Arrested but not convicted?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah so he's not listed as a known offender and isn't in any database."

"So we've got nothing to compare him to the sample we already have," Greg finished, probably knowing that drill better then anyone else present.

"No, but we might have enough for a warrant. Not for DNA, but for bleach."

"Okay, I'm lost," Catherine said smiling at him.

Nick smiled back.

"Taylor Sinclair had bleach spots on her jeans," he began, "Hodges ran it and it came back as industrial strength, definitely not what you'd pick up at the store..."

"But something a janitor might use," Catherine finished. "Good job."

"Well, thank Hodges not me. He found it and ran with it. I was going to call Detective Sullivan and see if he wanted to serve his first warrant. Any takers?"

Greg really wanted to take him up on it but decided not too. He felt obligated to see out the computer thing with Archie.

"I'll go," Sara said instead.

"Cool," Nick said moving back to the doorway, "I'll meet you in the garage in ten."

Sara left after Nick did leaving the three of them silent for a minute. Catherine stood shaking her head as if she didn't quite like something about this. About any of this.

"Was that really a good idea?" she asked Warrick.

Greg, who had been getting ready to leave, stopped and turned back to her as well.

Warrick shook his head now and threw up his hands indicating he wasn't going to get involved or say anything more.

"What?" Greg asked feeling defensive and not knowing why.

"Well," she started cautiously. It had slipped out before she'd been able to stop herself. Catherine knew she should have just held her tongue in front of Greg, but it was too late now. "I just meant maybe Warrick or I should have gone instead."

"Why's that?" Greg asked now not only feeling defensive but sounding it.

"We all know how involved Nicky gets, especially with cases like this. And Sara's not much better. In fact, she's worse. We just sent them both off to confront a man suspected of having sex with a minor with a rookie detective. I'm just not sure that was the wisest thing we could have done. They could end up jeopardizing the case."

"As I understood it this was Nick's case," Greg said as evenly as he could. He did not want to start a fight with Catherine but felt like that's where this was heading. Fast. "He's not going to jeopardize that. And neither is Sara. I think I'd know…"

"Greg," she cut off, "no offense but when it comes to Sara you're not exactly impartial."

"Okay," he said his voice rising a bit, "that's fine. I'm not. But that doesn't mean she isn't good at her job. Or professional. She wouldn't…"

"You don't work with her Greg," Catherine cut in her voice matching his in tone and volume, "so you don't know that. She's gone off before and all I'm saying is this is the type of thing that usually sets her off."

"I don't work with her now, but I have before."

"Greg, you're letting your personal relationship cloud your judgment. Sara can be a volatile on these types of cases. She shouldn't be out interrogating suspects."

"Don't talk to me about personal relationships," Greg said warningly. "Sara and I aren't the only ones here who have ever dated a co-worker. We're not even the only ones here who have kept it a secret."

Catherine stared at him in shock due almost entirely to his emphasis on the word 'here'. Twice. What exactly was he saying?

"If you have a problem with Sara or Nick or anyone that isn't me I'd appreciate it if you just kept it to yourself or at least waited until I was out of the room before you started in. Go to Grissom if it bothers you so much."

Greg left without a backwards glance leaving both Catherine and Warrick speechless. He knew that he'd been out of line. Catherine was the assistant shift supervisor and he could get in serious trouble for that, but she'd been wrong too.

Of course, she hadn't been entirely wrong. Greg had never seen it for himself but he'd heard about Sara's outbursts. And yes, this was the type of case that would probably set her off. Greg just didn't know why.

That's probably what had gotten him mad. They'd been looking at him like he should have known that; that he should have known the root cause of Sara's problems and he didn't. Sara knew him like the back of her own hand and what did he know about her really? Not much.

Greg knew Sara had a brother. That she must have parents, not that she'd ever mentioned them. He knew she went to Harvard and that she was genius. And that she probably knew more about him then anyone else in the world.

Anything that had happened to her before she started working in Las Vegas was completely unknown to him.

It was a startling and somewhat scary revelation.

* * *

Sara and Nick were back late that afternoon, Detective Sullivan joining them for his first trip to the crime lab. Coming into the break room they spotted Amy and Warrick. 

"How'd it go?" Warrick asked as soon as they got through the door.

"Got the bleach samples," Sara answered, "amongst other things."

Warrick just raised his eyebrow at her.

"Found semen in the closet," Nick supplied without any further comment.

"So I've probably got work to do then," Amy said getting up.

"Wait a minute," Nick said warmly, "Thompsen has them for now."

Nick smiled at her and then remembered Sullivan was with them.

"Charlie," he said turning to him now, "I don't think you've met Amy Chen. She's the DNA tech on graveyard so be nice to her or she'll sit on your results for days."

"Ignore him," she returned, giving Nick a wink, "he's just mad because I don't run his samples first."

"Nice to meet you," Charlie said with a smile shaking her hand.

"You too," Amy smiled in return.

"And this is Warrick Brown," Nick continued as Warrick stood to greet him as well. "Another CSI here to make your life miserable."

"Charlie Sullivan," Warrick said questioningly, "You aren't related to Walter Sullivan are you?"

Charlie nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"He's my father."

"Good man," Warrick said smiling as he shook his hand, "We were sorry to see him retire."

"Well, so was my mother," Charlie joked, "but he'd figured thirty-five years was long enough."

Sara looked around before asking where Greg and Catherine were.

"Well," Warrick said a bit uneasily, "Catherine went home. She'll be back in tonight before shift starts. Greg's around here somewhere, probably the in the computer lab with Archie still."

Sara nodded.

"We were talking about grabbing dinner out tonight," Nick said now to Amy and Warrick, "All of us. You in?"

Amy and Warrick both nodded, no one had gotten a decent meal all day.

"Do you want to call Catherine?" Nick asked to Warrick, "I was going to call Griss."

Warrick pulled a face taking everyone back but Charlie who didn't know how odd that was.

"I'm not so sure we should get Greg and Catherine in the same room just yet."

"What happened?" Sara asked stepping closer.

"There was a disagreement, let's just leave it at that. If you want more, ask them yourself."

Sara nodded and he knew she would. Nick looked very much like he was going to keep asking but didn't.

"I'll go see if Greg wants to go," Sara said stopping momentarily in the doorway before doing just that. "You should at least ask her."

Warrick shrugged. It couldn't hurt. Knowing Catherine she'd at least want the option of turning down the invite instead of not receiving one. Maybe she'd show anyway and they could put all the awkwardness past them.

Maybe.


	15. Shouldering

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Chapter 15: Shouldering**

Sara found Greg right where they'd said he'd be, in the computer lab with Archie. She wasted no time extending the invitation to both of them. Having gotten no where, or no where significant, they both agreed. Locking everything down they headed back with her to the break room.

Politely as she could, Sara asked Archie to excuse them both and that they'd meet everyone in a few minutes.

Once it was just the two of them Sara again wasted no time.

"What happened with you and Catherine?" she asked in as much of a whisper as she could manage.

Greg shut his eyes and shook his head. This was exactly what he'd wanted to avoid. The fight was between him and Catherine and if Sara knew the details she'd be livid. Sara detested anyone calling into question her ability to do the job.

"It was nothing. I probably owe her an apology, but really it wasn't anything major."

"Warrick didn't make it sound like that."

"It was nothing," Greg repeated. "Really, I can handle it."

"Okay," Sara relented as they moved to join everyone else in the break room.

They'd just made it to the door as everyone began to trickle out.

"We're going to P.F. Chang's in Henderson," Nick said to them, Amy and he both stopping in the hall.

"How many?" Sara asked.

"Eleven," Archie said with a smile shutting his cell phone, "my girlfriend's joining us."

"I thought she was imaginary," Greg said smiling at him.

Archie smiled back but said nothing more, just kept walking.

"Make it twelve," Warrick said stopping as well. "Cath is bringing Lindsey along."

"I'll see you guys there," Charlie said on his way out the door.

Greg did a mental calculation.

"Wait," he said shaking his head, "I only count ten."

"Grissom's coming," Nick added.

"Okay, still not twelve."

Nick didn't answer this time, just looked to Amy who had an odd smile on her face.

"Oh don't tell me," Greg said shaking his head at her.

"I'm sorry," Amy pleaded, "I couldn't not invite him. He came into the room when we were talking about it. It would have been rude. You don't have to sit by him. You don't even have to talk to him."

Greg didn't say any more, just gave her one more look before they all turned to go. Like it wasn't going to be weird enough with Catherine there after this afternoon, but now he had Hodges to contend with as well.

* * *

It hadn't taken too long to get a table big enough for their party, partially because Warrick had shown some foresight and called ahead. Still, it was lucky. Saturday night was a busy one in Vegas but they were at the restaurant just before the evening dinner rush began.

This was a rare thing on many levels.

For once they weren't having take-out at the lab. They weren't eating at the little diner for breakfast. And they weren't discussing work. This was really a casual dinner with friends and it was a nice change.

And as afraid as Greg was that it was going to be terribly awkward, it wasn't. Catherine seemed ready to forget they'd even fought, which was nice. And Hodges, well he wasn't about to make the first crack at him in front of Grissom and Greg wasn't going to give him the opportunity by starting it himself. Instead both men had to be happy with the occasional wince at the sound of the other man's voice.

Archie's girlfriend was indeed real and her name was Danielle. Her and Amy were roughly the same age and talked animatedly throughout dinner.

Charlie really was a nice guy. He'd seemed a bit taken back upon learning that Greg and Sara were engaged, but wished them luck and asked when the wedding was. Nearly everyone at the table had laughed. Well, everyone but Greg and Sara.

"You might want to try asking them something they can answer," Warrick said to him in return.

"We haven't set a date," Sara said with a very forced smile and an evil glare in Warrick's direction.

"I think Nick and Amy are going to get married before the two of you do," Archie said and again, everyone laughed. This time the exception wasn't just Greg and Sara though, Nick and Amy both looked a little mortified.

"Ow," Archie said loudly, "who kicked me?"

"I did," Amy said with a glare of her own.

"Actually," Danielle spoke up, "I think you kicked me."

"Oh," Amy returned with a blush, "I'm sorry. I was aiming for your boyfriend."

"It's alright. I'll talk to him about it later," she said with a smile.

"Thanks."

Archie started to ask who it was that did kick him if it wasn't Amy but thought better of it. He had a pretty good idea as to who it was and thought it might be better to just keep quiet.

The subject was thankfully changed by Catherine who asked Amy how the plans for her sister's party were coming. Amy, eager to move on, seized upon it with much more zeal then she usually had for anything concerning Jennifer. By the end of the night she'd even invited Danielle to join them. Amy figured since Jennifer dumped this whole thing on her at the last minute, planned it for her birthday even, at least she should be able to invite whoever she wanted.

Dinner lasted just under two hours but there was still plenty of time for everyone to go home before shift started.

The drive back to Greg and Sara's house in Summerlin was quiet. Neither of them was in a very good mood. All of it made worse by the fact that when they did get home there was a message on the machine from his mother asking more questions about the wedding.

Greg pressed delete and made a mental note to call her later.

"We've got to set a date," he said now to Sara.

"December," Sara said idly, sitting down and sorting through their mail.

"That's a month not a date. We need an actual date to tell people," Greg continued, joining her at the table, "Something firm so we can pick a spot and send out invitations."

"Who are we going to invite outside of work?" she asked looking up at him in surprise.

"Our families."

"Well, your parents of course," Sara said nodding in agreement, "but really, who else is there?"

"My grandparents," he began listing, "and my mother will go berserk if I don't at least invite my aunt and uncle as well my cousins."

"I've always wanted to meet Papa Olaf," Sara said looking up at him briefly.

"What about your family?" he asked now.

Sara shrugged and kept sorting.

"Your brother, James right?"

She nodded but didn't look up.

"I don't think he can make it."

"We haven't decided when it is yet," Greg argued.

Sara still said nothing.

"What about your parents?" he tried again.

"No."

"No?" he returned.

Sara looked at him once, nodded her head and got up.

"Just no?" he asked following her out of the room.

"Greg," she said without turning around or stopping where she was going, "I really don't want to talk about this now."

"When are we going to talk about this?" he asked and she finally turned around and faced him.

"Now is not good," she said completely serious and with a completely steady face.

"It never is. Sara, do you know what I realized today? I know nothing about you."

"What? That's not true."

"Yeah," he said nodding his head for emphasis, "it is. And it's partially my fault because I don't ask enough questions. But you know what, when I do ask you don't answer."

"Greg…"

"No," he cut her off growing angrier as he spoke, "Sara, you don't tell me anything. I've told you everything…"

"You've told your shrink everything," she cut off angry now herself.

"First I can not believe you'd throw that in my face," Greg said, his voice a lot calmer then he felt, "And second, I have told you everything. Everything I've ever told Dr. Jennings I've told you too. I'm not the one keeping secrets."

"I'm not going to get into a fight with you Greg," Sara said now, her voice coming down a notch as well but still very much angry, "You had a rough day, so did I. I don't know why you got into it with Catherine but don't take it out on me."

Greg swallowed his words knowing that this was getting dangerous and he really didn't want to fight.

"Sara," he said much calmer, "I'm not trying too. I just, I don't know. I feel like… do you even want to get married?"

Sara stared at him. She had no idea where any of this was coming from. Sara didn't want to talk about her family, she just didn't. Today had been long and Sara didn't think she could take that right now. But for Greg to go from that to her wanting to call of the wedding was really strange.

"Why would you even think that?" she snapped back, unable to hide her surprise.

"Because you don't seem to care when it happens or even if it happens," Greg answered.

"Greg," she said stopping abruptly.

He continued to stare at her. His eyes searching hers for answers and finding none within easy reach.

"Greg," Sara started once more, her voice softer. She inched closer as she spoke. "I want to marry you. I do."

She was right in front of him now, so close they were almost touching. Almost, but not quite.

"Then why…"

Sara cut him off by putting a finger to his lips. Her eyes were bright, brimming even with tears.

"Just not right now, okay?" she whispered and he found himself nodding.

She managed a weak smile but he couldn't return it. Just turned and walked away.

Sara felt bad but now was not the time. This case was getting to her as much as it was him and the stress of it all was becoming too much. On top of her own problems, she felt like she was shouldering his as well. And sitting down now, on their bed as he undoubtedly sat down in the living room, she knew it didn't have to be that way. That Greg would carry it all if she asked him too. His, hers and everyone else's, that's just how he was.

But she wouldn't ask because that's just how she was.


	16. Plans

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Notes:** I promised Tripp3235 some fluff and here it is! Enjoy it while it lasts. Also, Duckie, thank you for all the reviews! I'll be sending out more thanks in another chapter or two.

_These fragile bodies of touch and taste  
This fragrant skin this hair like lace  
Spirits open to the thrust of grace  
Never a breath you can afford to waste_

'_**Lovers in a Dangerous Time' by the Barenaked Ladies**_

**Chapter 16: Plans**

Greg went into work that night alone. It wasn't unexpected or even unplanned, Sara had the night off after all. However, he didn't say goodbye this time. Didn't even tell Sara he was going. Just left.

Driving in gave him plenty of opportunity to think it all over. Which he did. Endlessly. Nearly to the point of exhaustion. Way past the point of confusion.

By the time he arrived at the lab he was more then ready to work. To not think about what now felt like such a problem. Sara and him. But really, the whole night, it was the only thing on his mind. It made it hard to concentrate on anything else.

He'd gone out for most of the night on a call with Warrick which had kept him busy and made it all a little bit easier. When he got back he learned that Sara had been in and left already. That wasn't really like her to not wait and at least say hello but he wasn't surprised.

Once shift was over he headed home having accomplished very little.

Normally he would have stopped and grabbed them both something to eat but he just wasn't in the mood today. All Greg wanted to do was sleep. Sleep and not fight. Or think. Thinking was becoming a very bad, dangerous thing.

Quietly as possible he made it into the house. From the stillness he figured Sara was already asleep and he debated just crashing out on the couch. Ultimately that was rejected because he really didn't want to be fighting with her in the first place and he really didn't want her to know how much this was affecting him.

So he made his way to their bedroom, undressed and crawled into bed nearly beside her. She was sleeping as he'd guessed, nearly hanging off of her side of the bed with her back to him. Subconsciously he did the same, but that didn't last long.

No matter what, whenever they slept beside each other, they both usually ended up meeting somewhere in the middle of the bed at some point or another. Habit probably. Comfort really.

Even partially asleep he was aware of her hand grazing his stomach. It had to have been hours later because they were facing each other now, Sara curled up like she usually was in his arms.

Greg kissed the top of her head before running a hand through her hair and then down her back in an effort to remove any of the space still between them.

She mumbled something in her sleep, something he couldn't quite understand but then again he was still only half awake himself. She mumbled something more and moved her hand from his stomach to his back, snaking the other around him as well as she leaned in and kissed him once and then once more on his neck.

Before he could stop himself, before he'd even thought twice about stopping, Greg leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth. Hungry for her touch and she responded. Sara pulled him closer, hands moving up to his neck deepening the kiss.

Reluctantly Greg pulled back. More awake now and feeling uncomfortable. This just didn't seem right.

"What?" Sara asked, obviously awake now too.

"It," Greg stammered, moving further away and out of her arms, "it isn't right. We were fighting. I should have slept on the couch."

"Can't we just not be fighting," Sara said and her voice was a near giggle. He had to fight down the urge to kiss her again. He loved her laugh. Loved how she sounded like that, especially in bed like this. But not right now.

She pulled him back towards her, kissed him again all passion. Greg didn't have the resolve for this. Had never had the resolve to stay mad at her for long, but he was going to try.

"Sara, no," he said again, more then reluctant to leave her embrace. "Wait. I'm really mad and if we do this I won't be. I won't be and I'll forget why we were fighting and I don't want to forget."

"We can talk later," Sara said evidently not willing to give up so easily.

"No," he managed more forcefully, sitting up now and shaking his head, "No. You always say that and we never do. I mean it; I want to talk about this."

"Now?" she asked sitting up as well.

"Yes. Now."

"Okay," she said turning to him, checking the clock briefly. It was just after noon.

"Really?" he asked. His face said it all. He hadn't thought she'd agree so quickly. That she would talk to him.

"Yes," Sara answered, nodding for emphasis. "But you've got to tell me what it is you want to talk about first."

"Alright," Greg began, now not certain where he was going with this, "your family."

"What about them?"

"Exactly," Greg returned, "What about them? I don't know anything about them."

"There's not much to tell," Sara said evenly, "My father died when I was a teenager. I don't really speak to my mother and my brother only calls when he needs money."

"Oh," he said feeling a little stupid.

"You didn't know," Sara said, "I should have told you sooner but it's not something I like to think about a lot."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not telling you because I want you to feel sorry for me."

"That's not…. I'm just sorry you're not closer to your family."

"Not everyone is."

Greg nodded and guessed she was right. His own family was so much a part of his life it was hard to imagine.

"What else?" she asked.

"Okay," Greg said a bit more tentatively, "the wedding. You still want to get married right?"

"Yes Greg," she said smiling now, "I do. Of course I do. I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want that. And actually, I was thinking about it last night. What about we move the date up?"

"Well that should be easy to do because we still haven't set one," he said with a smile of his own.

"Funny," she said sitting up straighter, but obviously not upset with him, "I was thinking maybe this fall, while the weather is still nice enough so we could have it outdoors. Maybe at Red Rock Canyon."

"That would be cool. Do you have an actual date in mind?"

"I do. September third."

Greg nodded and smiled at her.

"We can do it at sunset, but I'm not sure I want a traditional gown."

"Wow, you really have been thinking about this."

"I have," she nodded, "I told you I was serious. I'm sorry if you didn't think I was before."

"No, I did. I'm just… can I blame the meds?"

"No," Sara said laughing.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"Stop," she said putting her arms around his neck. "Is there anything else you want to know? My first kiss? My favorite color? When I lost my virginity? What? Ask away."

"Now you're making fun of me," he said still smiling as he pinned her beneath him.

"Maybe," she said with a not-so-serious look on her face.

Greg leaned in and kissed her quickly.

"Maybe?"

"Yeah," she said before kissing him back, "just maybe."

Greg kissed her again, this time longer. Their bodies already moving together as they had so many times before.

"Because I already know how you lost your virginity," he said with a smile as he moved away from her slightly.

Sara laughed and again he was reminded how much he loved that sound.

"I told you that?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him as if he couldn't be serious.

He just nodded and leaned in once more, kissing her breathless.

* * *

"So your sister is coming tomorrow?" Nick asked Amy as they sat down to dinner. 

She'd finally gotten around to telling him just now. They'd both been so busy, so completely overwhelmed with work that the topic kept getting dropped between them. Nick was actually looking forward meeting Karen. They had got along quite well on the phone the few times they'd talked.

"Yeah," Amy answered, "she flies in tomorrow so I'll have to go to McCarran right after shift. Do you want to come with me?"

"What time?" he asked in between bites.

"Early. Her flight gets in at eight-thirty."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to get out on time, but I'll try."

"If you can't that's fine," Amy returned, "She'll understand. Besides, it's not like you won't see her. Karen's interview is on Tuesday with the park services in Boulder City. I'm probably going to drive her out there and then Jen and Tasha fly in on Thursday, but they've already got a ride to the Venetian where they're staying."

Nick nodded along, he knew this part. Karen would be staying with Amy at her place for the week, until next Sunday afternoon. Jennifer and Tasha were staying at a hotel, thankfully. He didn't know Tasha but could only imagine what Jennifer's best friend would be like.

"So what have you got planned for this party?" he asked with smile. "Anything I should be worried about?"

"No," Amy said with a laugh, "I'm just thinking we'll go around and hit some of the clubs on the strip. I'm a horrible party planner."

"You'll have fun."

"Yeah," Amy said rolling her eyes, "sure. I'm just glad it's not going to just be Jen, Tasha and me. That would be bad."

"So who else is coming?"

"Karen, of course. Sara, Catherine, Jacqui and maybe Danielle. I stopped short of asking Gretchen because Greg is already weird enough about me talking with Dave at work, he'd really freak if I started making nice with her. That and she really is strange. And hateful. What did Greg do to her?"

"I'm actually barred from telling you or anyone that story. Sorry. But yeah, it's probably best if you didn't go there," Nick agreed.

Amy laughed.

"So," Nick said after a minute more, "when can I take you out this week?"

"Like a date?" she asked in return, smiling with a bit of a laugh still in her voice.

"Yes, like a date. We can still do that. I wanted to do it on your birthday but…"

"That's so sweet," she cut in, "but you don't have too."

"Yes I do. And I want too. How about Wednesday night?"

Amy nodded looking down, pushing her food around the plate some, almost embarrassed.

"Good," Nick said, "because I already switched days off with Catherine and convinced Travis to come in for you as well."

"He's already working Saturday night for me."

"He's okay with it," Nick assured her.

"Alright then, looks like you've got a plan. Just, really Nick, you don't have to get me anything."

"What if I already did?"

"You didn't have too."

"Amy, it's your birthday."

"But it's really…"

Nick cut her off by coming over and kissing her once. She smiled up at him as he took both their plates away.

"It's important."

"Okay, so where are we going then?" Amy asked as she stood to join him at the sink.

"It's a surprise."

Amy looked at him, her face a mixture of amusement and confusion.

"Alright," she said putting her arms around his waist. "I can wait."

"You sure?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Do I have a choice?" she returned.


	17. Foreshadowing

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Chapter 17: Foreshadowing**

It was another slow night at work.

Amy hadn't been able to match the semen stain found in the closet to any of the cases the night before, but Hodges had matched the bleach. And while they didn't get prints off of the broken wine bottle found at the site, they were able to confirm that she had been sexually assaulted with it, likely post mortem.

They now were all thinking that they had two psychos, not just one.

The biggest indication was the bruising. Again this victim, Taylor Sinclair, like Cynthia Haas had visible bruises on each thigh. Evidence she'd been held down. But since you can't hold someone down by yourself and use a foreign object on them at the same time, this guy had help.

The second indication was the footprints. They now thought that the girls were being killed somewhere and dumped. The carpet fibers and cat hairs was more then enough to convince them of that. But since there was no drag marks, and now two sets of footprints had been found, it was easy enough to guess that two people had carried the body to its final resting place.

This led them back to Russell Blackwater the janitor. Even if it hadn't been his semen in their first victim, on the sheet, or his skin under the third's nails, Taylor Sinclair had been in that closet. The bleach told them that. They needed to talk to him.

Nick and Greg agreed to do it first thing in the morning at the school. They also wanted to stop back by Mr. Amos' office and Ms. Blanchard's as well. See if they had any more information on Taylor Sinclair or Ashley Cooper. Detective Sullivan was going with them.

Nick made his apologies to Amy; he was not going to be able to go with her to the airport after all and offered to come over to her place once he was done. She told him not to worry about it, that he should just go home and rest and that he could meet Karen later that night. Asked him instead to stop by for dinner. That seemed to the best idea and so it was agreed.

As soon as shift had officially ended, Nick and Greg met with Charlie to go over to North Desert High.

"I've got to ask," Detective Sullivan said as the three rode over, "how do both of you manage to work with your girlfriends? Doesn't that get awkward?"

Both Nick and Greg laughed.

"Seriously," Charlie continued. "Aren't their regulations?"

"Well," Greg answered, "I don't know about Nick but Sara and I aren't allowed to work cases alone, Ecklie's orders, so it really isn't a problem. We probably only see each other two or three times some nights."

"What about you?" he asked again to Nick, "You can't avoid the DNA lab."

"No," Nick said still laughing, "I can't, but Amy's got a system. Basically she does anything I bring in for processing last to avoid the appearance of favoritism. Doesn't matter what the case is, how hot or serious, if I hand it to her it goes on the bottom of the pile automatically."

"You're kidding," Charlie said laughing now himself.

"I wish I was," Nick returned, "I have to ask Greg to turn in everything from our cases, she gives him special lab rat preference."

"Ask?" Greg questioned, "Tell is more like it. And no, she does not give me any special preferential treatment. At least she doesn't if she listened to anything I told her. When she got hired I told her to only give special treatment to the people who wrote the checks and no one else."

"But you always did my stuff first," Nick said casting him an odd look.

"Oh yeah," Greg said with a sarcastic nod, "Always Nick."

Charlie laughed again, this time at Nick's expression.

"So you use to work in the lab?" Charlie asked after a pause.

"Yeah," Greg said with a nod, "for like six or seven years. Something like that."

"Why'd you move out?" he asked again, "And stop me if I'm asking too many questions guys."

"You're fine," Nick assured him, "You're a detective, you're supposed to ask questions."

"I don't know," Greg answered after another brief pause, "I wanted to do something different. Lab got old."

Nick stayed quiet knowing there was more too it then that, Greg was just never comfortable talking about it. Not even to him.

"Okay," Charlie said as he parked the car, "Who first? Any preference?"

"Let's talk with the Amos first," Nick answered, "and just go from there."

The other two men nodded and they were on their way.

Vice Principal Amos was out of the office that morning so instead they went to see Ms. Anne Blanchard, the school counselor.

She was a nice enough looking woman just this side of plain. Average height with dark hair cut aggressively short and a pair of glasses that were too dark for her features. But that kind of summed her up on the whole; everything about her was too dark for her features. This was their second meeting with her and it was no surprise to find her in a suit. Ms. Blanchard, and she asked them to call her that, looked like a control freak. Greg was willing to bet that if her hair hadn't been so short she'd keep it in a bun so tight she'd never need a face lift. That and she probably had some sort of weird fetish. She just gave off that vibe.

Not that she wasn't nice or helpful because she was both. Looks can be deceiving that way.

Once more she gave them all the information they needed about Taylor Sinclair and Ashley Cooper. Ashley's death seemed to affect her more. Ashley wasn't typical of the other girls killed; she'd never been in trouble. She wasn't one that was in and out of her office for truancy or vandalism or a dozen other problems. Ashley had just been a nice girl who sometimes came in to talk. Just talk.

Getting everything they needed they asked to see Russell Blackwater next only to learn that he hadn't shown up to work that day. Getting his address they decided to head to his house only to once more come up empty.

With nothing left to do they called it a day.

Greg didn't see Sara's car in the drive but did spot Betty out in front of her house. That in itself wasn't unusual. Neither was her waving him over for a quick chat. Having nothing else to do since sleep wasn't about to happen anytime soon and really just being too damn nice, Greg walked over to her.

"Good morning Betty," he said once he got close enough.

"Hi Greg," she said with a warm smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he said with a nod, not sure where that came from, "You?"

"Oh, I'm good. Good. Howard's laid up again, he can't even get out of bed. And my youngest, Eric, he's got the flu. Can you believe it? The flu at this time of year."

"Well, the weather has been a little up and down."

"It has," she agreed which was followed by an awkward pause.

"Oh," she started again, "Sara went out this morning, not long after she got in. Saw that man here again. You know the older one with the beard."

"He's our boss, Dr. Grissom," Greg said with a hint of a smile. Betty always thought it was odd if any member of the opposite sex stopped by to see either of them while the other was out. "I think we introduced you to him."

Betty nodded but he could tell she didn't remember him at all.

"Probably had a scene to go to," Greg continued, "Our job pretty much is twenty-four hours a day."

"Well, no wonder you never look rested. Either of you. You're both too young to be working hours like you do."

"We manage," Greg said with a faint blush.

"I won't keep you," she said with another smile, "Get some rest."

"Alright," Greg said stepping away, "Let me know if you need any help, with Howard's back acting up again and all. Okay?"

"I will and thank you."

Greg just waved and crossed the street. He waited until he was well inside the house before he shook his head in disbelief. He liked Betty, liked her kids even, Howard wasn't even bad, but man was she nosey.

He knew all about Betty's speculation regarding Amy. Sara always told him when Betty had a new Amy sighting and they both laughed about it. Greg however did not tell Sara that Betty viewed Grissom the same way. That she was always telling him whenever Grissom had stopped by when Sara was alone. Somehow he just didn't think Sara would find that amusing. Greg didn't really see much humor in it himself.

Dropping his things he suddenly felt much more tired then he'd assumed he would. Heading straight for the bedroom he barely got his shoes off before he was out cold again on top of the covers.

He was woken a few hours later by a kiss.

First he smiled and then he winced.

"Sara," he said, eyes still closed, "what is that smell?"

She laughed and he felt her settle down beside him.

"You probably don't really want to know."

"Not really," he said sitting up now beside her and checking the clock. It was just past eleven. "Rough case?"

"I'll just say that I've already showered twice and still the smell remains."

Greg nodded and smiled at her.

"One more can't hurt," he offered and she lightly cuffed him on the arm.

Sara got up and began to undress on the way to the shower. Greg sat up and watched her, smiling when she turned around to see what he was up to.

"So is sleeping in your clothes your new thing?" she asked, leaving the door open so he could hear and see her.

"Maybe," he answered, leaning back as she got into the shower. From the bed he could just see her in the mirror opposite above the sink. "It just happens. I'm not doing it on purpose."

"Are you taking those vitamins?" she asked.

"Uh huh," he answered getting up now and taking off his own clothes.

"Because you know Dr. Tracey said you should be taking them," Sara stopped short, startled. "What are you doing?"

Greg smiled at her having joined her in the shower while she'd been going on about the vitamins.

"I needed to shower too," he answered with his best smile. "I'm conserving water."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"I thought I smelled," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and tossing her head back.

Greg leaned in and kissed a path up her neck stopping at her ear.

"Nope," he whispered.

"I thought you were tired," she said this time with a laugh.

"Not anymore."


	18. Fact Finding

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Chapter 18: Fact Finding**

Nick made it to Amy's place just before six.

Even though he'd only heard good things about Karen from Amy, he still couldn't help but be nervous. It hadn't gone well with Jennifer or Amy's mother Lynn, and he did not want a repeat of that.

Despite having a key to her place Nick knocked. Amy met him at the door with a smile and a kiss before ushering him in.

"Karen," she called out as she gave his hand a squeeze, "Nick's here."

Nick had been expecting her to look a lot like Amy. Although they had drastically different personalities, Jennifer and Amy actually resembled each other quite a bit. They both looked a lot like their mother in fact with mid-length hair and heart-shaped faces. Karen however must have taken after her father's side. She was the same height as Amy, still very pretty, but her face was more oblong. She had her hair cut very short but not choppy. The biggest similarities between the two sisters were that each had a mole near their mouths. Amy's was just below her lips on the left side of her face, while Karen's was just above on the right. That and they had the same smile and laugh which was the first thing he heard from her.

"It's nice to meet you," Nick said offering her a hand as she came out of the kitchen.

"I'm not shaking your hand," Karen said as she came over with a smile, "I'm giving you a hug."

Nick blushed a little but obliged.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you," Karen continued, "Amy talks about you constantly, but she didn't tell me you were so cute."

Nick knew he was still blushing and for some reason couldn't stop.

"Karen," Amy said warningly.

"What? You didn't."

"Okay, that's enough," Amy said, "Dinner is almost ready."

"Do you like enchiladas?" Karen asked before turning back to the kitchen, "I only know how to make like four things and that's one of them. Amy was going to cook, she's much better at it then I am, but I sent her to bed. She didn't need to be up all day after working all night. Plus, I never get to cook."

"That sounds great," Nick said moving with Amy towards the kitchen, "Can I help?"

"No," Karen said shaking her head, "I've got it. Although really, don't expect much. The four dishes I can make, really not that good. I love to cook but that doesn't mean I'm good at it."

Nick who was normally more at ease meeting new people really couldn't figure out how to act or react.

"Don't listen to her," Amy said as she got out the dishes, "She's good. Karen is just fishing for compliments."

Nick took the plates from Amy and instinctively began making up place settings. After a few more minutes everything was set and they all sat down to eat.

"So," Nick said starting to regain his bearings, "Amy said you have an interview tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Karen said with a nod, "with Park Services. I'd be working mostly in Boulder City but I'd probably get a place here in Vegas."

"If you got a place in Henderson the commute wouldn't be bad," Nick agreed.

"Yeah, Amy said that. Plus why would I move so close to Vegas and not live in it?"

Karen had said it with a smile and Nick could easily see that where she fit into the family dynamic. Jennifer was the brat, Amy was the good one and Karen was obviously the wild child.

"You have to get the job first," Amy said to her now. Karen just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not worried. My friend say's I'm pretty much guaranteed it."

"Still…"

"I know," Karen said cutting Amy off before she could continue, "I'm going to take it seriously. It's a good job and I do want it and not just because of where it's at."

Amy laughed like she didn't quite believe it.

"Okay, so it had some influence," Karen continued with a laugh, "but can you blame me for wanting to be closer to my favorite sister?"

"She's such a suck up," Amy said turning to Nick.

Nick and Karen both laughed.

"So," Karen asked after a minute, "my dad said you're a crimes scene analyst. Does that mean you do all the science stuff to catch the bad guys?"

"More or less. Amy actually does a lot more of the science thing then I do."

"Very cool. I actually almost went into forensics. Stanford has an excellent program there but I changed my mind."

"Like eighteen times," Amy said now, "Your first year you changed majors like they were socks."

"Well, I found one that fit," Karen said with a sheepish nod, "I love my field now. It's like hippie science."

"Environmental engineering, right?" Nick asked, "I never thought of it like that."

"I did a double major actually, environmental and computer engineering. I don't know if Amy told you or not but I'm a complete geek. I'm actually having withdraws right now because I haven't sat down at my computer for about twelve hours. Ignore the shaking please. And I still can not believe that you don't have your computer set up."

"That's because she just uses mine," Nick said and then almost wished he hadn't. He didn't know how much Amy had told Karen about their sort of living arrangements.

"Figures," was all Karen replied.

Amy gave Nick a small smile and look out of the corner of his eye and he knew it was okay.

"You should come to the lab then," Nick said now, "It's full of fairly geeky things and people. Plus, you'd get to tell everyone stories about Amy when she was young."

"Oh, I'm going too," Karen said before Amy could object, "but it will have to wait. My interview is pretty early and I don't want to be late. Tomorrow night for sure."

Amy shook her head, knowing Karen would keep her word and likely tell all sorts of embarrassing things about her but not really minding. It was good having her here. Karen was her favorite sister and she'd missed her a lot. Plus, she liked Nick. It was easy to tell with Karen.

Granted, she liked most people but she was only really nice and joked with people she really got on with. Nick seemed to sense that too and it helped him relax. The evening passed quickly and soon Karen was calling it a night leaving the two of them alone.

"I should get going," Nick said checking his watch, "I still need to change before I go to work."

"You have some things here," Amy argued, "I could get them out of the room and then we can drive in together."

"If we drive in together, we'll drive home together and…"

"Don't worry about what Karen thinks. She doesn't care. She's pretty much figured out that we spend all our time together and she's not so young as to think we're not sleeping together. Besides, she'll be gone tomorrow morning at her interview. It'll be okay."

"Okay," Nick said nodding, "as long as it doesn't bother you."

Amy smiled and assured him it didn't.

* * *

That night Amy ran into Greg in the locker room. Nick and she had come in together as they'd planned, but he'd been side tracked along the way by Grissom.

She watched for a moment as Greg stood in front of the mirror lifting one arm and then the next, obviously looking for something but not finding it. He'd even rolled up the sleeves and un-tucked his shirt in an effort to do what she couldn't be sure.

At first she was just going to let it pass, but it was so odd she couldn't.

"What are you doing?" she asked startling him a bit.

"I'm itchy," he answered facing her. "My arms and my back, but I can't see if there's anything wrong."

"When did it start?" she asked, looking a little concerned.

"Not that long ago," he answered, trying to scratch his back as he spoke.

"Did you ask Sara to look?"

"No. It just got bad, like really bad. It's driving me nuts."

Greg continued to try scratching and Amy sighed.

"Let me see," she said turning him around and tugging on his shirt, "Take this off."

"Amy really, you had your chance…"

"Greg," she said and her tone finished the sentence.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just not use to being manhandled in the locker room."

Amy laughed and muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'yeah right'. Greg smiled and ignored it as he undid the buttons on his shirt taking it off and exposing the t-shirt he had on underneath. Amy lifted it up herself and nearly gasped.

"What?" he asked turning his head to look over his shoulder. "Is it bad? Do I have the plague?"

Amy didn't know what to say. He had a rash, a relatively mild one it looked like but that wasn't what had startled her.

"Amy?" Greg asked again, "What?"

"No, it's not bad," she answered unconvincingly, "Did, um, did the anti-depressants you started have any side-effects listed?"

"I didn't think of that," Greg said pulling his shirt down and turning to face her.

Greg stopped at her expression and it dawned on him. The scars on his back.

"I didn't mean to freak you out," he said quietly, "I forget they're there."

"No," Amy said regaining her composure and feeling awkward, "No really, I'm not freaked out or… or…"

"Amy," he said smiling at her, "It's okay. I mean, I don't know what it looks like but I know it isn't pretty."

"How'd it happen?" she asked now, feeling a little better at how easy Greg seemed to be willing to talk about it.

Greg began pulling on his button-up shirt as he moved away from the mirror towards his locker.

"An accident. Happened a few years ago."

"What kind of accident?" Amy asked sitting down on the bench as Greg opened his locker looking for his medication.

He didn't answer right away, just read the label and nodded.

"Right there," he said tossing it to her, "may cause rash. Great."

Amy caught it and turned it over in her hands without reading it for herself.

"Greg?"

He sat down next to her and took the bottle back.

"Greg?" she questioned again. "A car accident? A fire? It looked pretty bad."

"I guess," he returned with a shrug.

Amy continued to look at him, waiting for an answer.

"It happened in the lab," he finally said.

"This lab?" she asked and her eyes got wide.

"Yeah, there was a fire. Well, an explosion and then a fire."

"Explosion?" she asked and he didn't think it was possible but her eyes got wider.

"It was an accident. No one got really hurt."

"But your back," she said in a disbelieving tone.

"I'm fine. I lived. Really, it wasn't that bad."

Greg really wanted her to believe it. He didn't want her scared to do her job and that was part of the reason he hadn't told her before. The other part was he really didn't think about it much. He didn't like too.

But Amy didn't look convinced.

"How did it happen?" she asked now instead.

"It's not important," Greg returned, "It was an accident. They happen. It'd never happened before and it hasn't since."

Greg put away his meds and shut them up in his locker.

"Come on," he said pulling on her arm to get her to follow, "it's really okay."

Amy nodded but still looked uneasy.

Greg tried to give her his best reassuring smile, but she wasn't buying it. Amy was too smart for that. You didn't get scars like that in little accidents.

Still, she had a job to do. She followed him out of the locker room and down the hall. Amy tried hard to put it out of her head, but she couldn't. Greg stuck around a little longer then he normally did, trying to gauge if she really was okay and she did her best to appear that way.

Finally he had no choice but to leave. The staff meeting was starting without him so Greg said a quick goodbye leaving her alone.

Amy watched him go and took a deep breath.

Suddenly her job didn't seem so easy.


	19. Rash

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Chapter 19: Rash**

That night Detective Sullivan managed to track down Russell Blackwater. He was brought in for questioning and Greg and Nick sat in on the interrogation.

He was about Charlie's age, a year or two younger then Greg, but looked older. Like he'd already lived a rough life. He told them next to nothing. Nothing about Taylor Sinclair or any of the other girls that had gone missing and ended up dead from the school. They confronted him with the bleach and he had nothing to say other then the closet didn't have a lock. She could have gone in there on her own for all he knew.

When they asked him about the semen he grew quieter but seemed to know that they didn't have much. He refused to give them a DNA sample so they couldn't even determine if that sample was his. Russell Blackwater had been down this road before and knew they needed a warrant for anything more then his time. And he knew that given what they had, they weren't getting one any time soon so that was that.

It was very unproductive and very frustrating.

When they got back to the lab Amy practically pulled Greg into the lab, oblivious to the very odd look Nick gave her as he followed them both.

"You have to tell me exactly how it happened," she said straight away. "I'm freaking out about everything in here and I won't be able to stop until I know."

Nick gave Greg a very serious look as he seemed to have caught up to what was going on.

"Amy really," Greg tried again, ignoring Nick for the moment, "it was an accident. Nothing in here is dangerous. Well, I mean, don't go spilling the chemicals, but you knew that."

"Greg," she implored but saw she wasn't going to get anything further.

He wasn't going to tell her that it was the fume hood blew. He was already kicking himself mentally for forgetting about the scars and scaring her senseless. Worse, he had a feeling Nick was going to kick him for real once they got out of the lab.

"Okay," she said with a nod, turning from him, "You won't tell me. Fine. Nick, what happened?"

Nick, who had still been glowering at Greg, was caught off guard. He turned to her suddenly, surprised.

"Well?" she asked.

"Amy, he's right. You don't have anything to worry about."

Amy nodded slowly, but wasn't giving up. Her parting look clearly told them that.

Greg and Nick made their way out of the lab. Nick waited until they were in the break room before he started in.

"What are you doing telling her about that?" he asked, still fairly angry.

"It was an accident," Greg said heading over the fridge to grab a soda, "She saw my back and started asking bunch of questions. I couldn't lie."

"How'd she see your back?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," he heard Sara echo from the door, "How did she see your back?"

Greg turned around and set down his soda can. Thinking about it made it itch more; he'd done a fairly good job of ignoring it until now.

"Because," Greg said, "I was trying to scratch it. Apparently my new meds are rash inducing."

He began to squirm again, unable to get it out of his head.

"Is that why you've been fidgeting all night?" Nick asked, mildly concerned.

"Pretty much," Greg answered.

"Is it a rash or a reaction?" Sara asked, more then mildly concerned.

"Don't know," Greg answered pushing up his sleeve once more, "I couldn't see it. Amy said it didn't look too bad."

"Maybe you should go to the…"

Sara had stopped as she got a look at Greg's arm.

"That's new," was all Greg said as he saw it for himself. The rash, which hadn't been that extensive earlier, was now visible on his forearm.

"Take that off," Sara said with a stern look on her face, the one she got when she was worried.

"I'm not stripping in the break room," Greg returned a little louder then he meant too.

Nick laughed despite himself. The rash looked bad and he was worried too, but the look on Greg's face was priceless.

"Just let me see," Sara said tugging at the shirt, completely indifferent to Greg's modesty.

"What's going on?" Catherine asked Nick.

She watched with mild amusement as Sara continued to pull on Greg's shirt and as he continued to fight her.

"Greg's got a rash," Nick answered, now unable to keep from laughing.

"How bad?" Catherine asked all concerned and moving over to Greg and Sara.

"It's nothing," Greg said finally stepping back and away from Sara, "It's a side-effect. It'll be fine. I just need some cortisone cream."

"Let me see," Catherine said, fixing him with a similar gaze as Sara had. "Take that off."

Greg looked at her like he couldn't believe this was happening. And really, he couldn't.

"No," Greg said louder then before. "This is crazy."

Sara let out a sigh and grabbed Greg by the arm.

"Come on," she said pulling him out of the room.

"Where…wait….Sara."

She pushed him into the bathroom, the women's bathroom he noted, and once more demand he take off the shirt.

"This is the ladies room," he said as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Then you should hurry," she returned, hand on hip.

Greg undid the buttons, muttering under his breath as he worked at it. Tossing it onto the sink he pulled off his t-shirt and watched her reaction.

"I'm taking you to the emergency room," she said evenly and with an authoritative tone he knew better then to fight.

Sara was already heading out the door before he could argue, not that he'd win. Greg was still pulling on his t-shirt as he followed her without looking and bumped right into her back. She'd stopped just outside the door and looking up he saw why.

Greg stopped, his heart suddenly racing, frantically pulling his t-shirt all the way down, dress shirt clutched in his hand.

"This isn't what it looks like," he said blushing deeply as Grissom stood directly in front of both of them.

"He has a rash," Sara said and he could hear the embarrassment in her voice as well, "I was getting ready to take him to get it checked on."

Grissom just looked from one to the other and nodded before moving on. Sara and Greg looked over at the break room and saw Catherine and Nick in the doorway, laughing unabashedly.

Sara moved first, heading towards the locker room. Greg followed, shooting Nick a glare which only made him laugh harder, putting back on his outer shirt and buttoning it as he walked.

"You know," he said as he followed her in, "If you'd have waited that wouldn't have been nearly as mortifying."

"Its fine," Sara said opening her locker to get her things, "He knows we weren't doing anything."

"That doesn't make it any better," Greg said going into his own locker for his meds.

Sara didn't say anything more, just made her way towards the door again. Greg, shaking his head, followed. Why was this always happening?

* * *

They'd ended up waiting the rest of the night in the emergency room not being a priority. The doctor basically gave him cortisone cream, no surprise, and told him to talk with his regular doctor about possibly changing the dosage or switching medications.

Greg tried not to be smug about it, but couldn't help but let one 'I told you so' slip from his lips. Sara ignored it with good humor. She was glad to be wrong; Greg didn't need another hospital stay.

Seeing Dr. Jennings about it wasn't a problem either since he had a scheduled appointment with her that morning. After going over the usual things, and finding that other then the rash he didn't really see a reason to stop the medication, she gave him a new prescription with a lower dosage and that was that.

Sara hadn't gone with him to the appointment but had waited up for him that morning. He brought back breakfast with him this time, bagels as usual.

Three bites into her breakfast and Sara apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Greg said meaning it, "You can make it up to me by helping out with that ointment."

Sara smiled at him and said no more about it.

"So," Sara said instead, "you're off tonight. What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. Try not to scratch my skin off."

Sara laughed and smiled at him.

"I may come in," he said seriously, "get something done. We're getting no where on this case."

"You didn't have any nightmares yesterday," she said sounding serious herself.

"No. I didn't."

She smiled at him once more and he returned it.

"I think you wore me out."

She laughed and blushed looking down.

"And really," Greg said still smiling, "I think that's the only thing that's going to help."

"Did you talk to Dr. Jennings about them?" she asked, not quite taking the bait.

"Some. She thinks I have a guilty conscious."

Sara nodded. She agreed.

"You know you don't have a reason to be, right?"

"Part of me knows," Greg said looking down into his cup, "I just don't listen to that part very often."

"Do you really think the medication helps?" she asked.

"It hasn't hurt," he answered honestly, "Aside from the rash."

They both laughed quietly for a moment.

"It's not like before," Greg continued after a minute, "It's different then the last time I was on them. Easier I guess."

"Well, everyone knows now," Sara offered by way of explanation.

"Yeah," Greg nodded, "I'm not trying to keep it a secret, which helps. I thought if everyone knew before they'd, I don't know, think different of me. But so far so good."

Sara smiled at him, glad he was really okay with it.

"I mean, Ecklie thinks I'm a nut but he pretty much always did."

Her smile grew larger and they both laughed.

"Well," Sara said getting up, "I'm going to bed. Some of us have to work tonight. You coming?"

"Not right now," Greg said standing as well, "I'm think I'm just going to veg out in front of the TV for awhile."

"Okay," Sara said with a nod of her own, "just don't stay up too long."

Greg assured her he wouldn't, kissing her once before she headed back to bed.

He really was okay with it. Greg didn't think he would be but everything seemed alright. The nightmares weren't even as bad as they had been. Despite the lack of progress in the case, Greg's attitude was improving.

Things really weren't that bad, in fact they were pretty good.


	20. Appearances

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Notes:** You know, I've noticed the trend. You all think that something bad is about to happen. I can't for the life of me think why :grin: I'll be commenting in another chapter. Thanks again for reading.

**Chapter 20: Appearances**

Greg and Sara drove in separately at nine that night. Greg went right to the work up board for the 'rag doll' strangler as Sara set in on another case.

He was so intent on reviewing facts that he didn't notice that he had company.

"Aren't you off tonight?"

Greg looked over at Amy in the doorway.

"Aren't you working the wrong shift?" he asked noting that she already had her lab coat on.

"I switched with Thompsen," she answered, "He owed me one. Karen and I are going out later, kind of a celebration. She got the job. They hired her on the spot. As soon as she graduates she's moving to Vegas."

"That's great," Greg said hesitantly, "Karen's the sister we like, isn't she?"

"Yes," Amy said walking into the room and sitting down next to him. "We like Karen. And you didn't answer my question. Aren't you off tonight?"

"I am," Greg said rubbing his eyes, "Thought if I looked at this again I might see something new."

Amy nodded. This case was eating at all of them, Greg and Nick especially. She was still struggling to forget her night in the field.

"Well," she started, "why don't you take a break. Come out with Karen and me tonight."

"See, that's what I miss about the lab. I could just switch shifts whenever I wanted to go out and I didn't feel obligated to be here on my nights off."

"What? You don't miss the fume hood exploding and spending two weeks in the hospital with second and third degree burns?"

Greg stared at her stunned into silence.

"Okay," she resumed, "you and Nick aren't my only sources of information around here. That and the whole thing is documented. Well documented. You didn't think I'd never find out did you?"

"I hoped you wouldn't."

"I did. You should have said something. I mean, I get why it wasn't brought up in the interview process but really Greg, I'm your friend. I'd at least want to know because of that."

"Listen," Greg said lowering his voice and moving in a bit, "it's not that I was trying to hide it. I wasn't. I just don't talk about it. Granted, it's not the worst thing ever to happen to me but it's not exactly in my top ten favorite memories to relive on a rainy afternoon."

Amy gave him a small smile of understanding.

"Although," Greg said leaning back again, his voice back to its regular tone, "given everything that has happened lately it's certainly moving up."

She laughed with him for a split second but couldn't just drop it. Amy found it hard to believe Greg could so easily, but obviously he's had a lot of practice at it. Greg was very good at ignoring things she'd found. Especially things those were painful to him.

"So?" she asked once more, "Are you coming with us? We need an escort, someone to show us all the better spots. What do you say? Clear it with the boss and we go?"

"Hell, I'm off tonight. I don't need to clear it with Grissom."

"I meant Sara."

Greg nodded and smiled assuring her he would as Amy left the room. He'd gone out with Amy a few times before when they'd had nights off together and he was looking forward to meeting the 'nice' sister. It should be fun.

And besides that he really did need the distraction.

* * *

Three hours later it was Nick staring at the board instead of Greg. He was basically doing the exact same thing Greg had been doing before without knowing it.

"Hey," Warrick said coming inside the room, "we're waiting on you man."

"Sorry," Nick said still staring at the board, "You and Cath made this right?"

"Yeah," Warrick said with a nod, "all the murder victims are there. We haven't found any more…."

"I know who these are," Nick said pointing to the four high school girls, "but who is this?"

"The rape victim from three years ago, Ann Bosworth. The one Amy got a hit on, matched the semen."

"She looks familiar."

Warrick gave him a funny look.

"What?"

"Greg said the same thing. Stared at it pretty much the same way you are. Couldn't seem to place her."

"I feel like I've seen her somewhere."

"Well," Warrick tried, "could be you seen her in the case files before. We're always rooting around in them…"

"No," Nick said shaking his head, certain that wasn't it. "I mean like really seen her."

Warrick didn't know what to tell him.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Nick asked indicating her picture on the board.

"Take it," Warrick returned, "but hurry. Griss is already waiting on us."

Nick removed the picture and they both headed down the hall late for the handing out of assignments. Coming into the break room Grissom gave them both a slight glance before beginning.

Sara and Nick were being sent out for a fairly routine break and enter case. Grissom and Warrick were going to the Tangiers for a suspected suicide.

Before leaving Nick stopped by the computer lab and asked Archie to scan in the photo he'd taken from the board. He didn't have time to work on it now but hoped he would before shift ended.

The call was fairly routine and with the both of them there it went much quicker then it normally would have. Nick had grown fairly accustomed to working with Greg and forgotten what Sara was like on the job. Not that Greg was bad, he really was getting very good at it, but Sara was much more focused on her job and because of it worked quicker. That and Greg was still relatively new to it and still asked questions. His questions didn't come a frequently as they once did, just every once in awhile now, Greg was a quick study.

Back at the lab Nick had almost forgotten his earlier plan until Archie approached him about it. He had the photo scanned and loaded into the program and was just waiting for the word go.

"What did you want done with it?" Archie asked as they sat down in the lab. Sara joined them, curious at what Nick could want done with their rape victim photo.

"I just, I've got a hunch."

"Technical," Sara commented with a small smile.

Nick smiled back at her and said nothing.

"Can you change her hair?" Nick asked Archie.

"Take your pick," Archie responded pulling up a template of various lengths and styles of hair.

"Try shorter," Nick said sitting down now.

Archie changed the hair on the image from shoulder length it was then to a chin length bob.

"Short like…"

"Shorter," Nick cut in and Archie obliged.

"Better?"

Nick was still scrutinizing the photo. If anything it looked more familiar, but he still couldn't place her.

"Can you change the shade?" he asked Archie.

"Red, brown, black?" he asked in return, "I can do custom colors too like pink or green."

"Black," Nick answered as the image of who it was became clearer in his mind.

Archie obliged and Nick nodded.

"Glasses," he said positive now, "she's missing her glasses."

"We can do that," Archie said adding a basic frame to the face.

"They're tinted. Her pair are tinted."

Archie looked at him briefly before changing the glasses on the image once more with a lightly tinted frame.

"What is it?" Sara asked seeing Nick grow tense.

"Not what," Nick answered, "who. The first rape victim, that's the guidance counselor. Has to be. She must have changed, maybe some minor plastic surgery with her nose, definitely her name but that's her."

"From the school?" Sara asked coming closer to the image now herself.

"Anne Blanchard," Nick said standing up and nodding.

"Want me to print it?" Archie asked.

"Yeah, please."

"So, what?" Sara asked him. She understood why it bothered him, in part, but wasn't certain what else it. "What do you think this means?"

"I don't know," Nick admitted taking the picture and thanking Archie before heading out the door.

"Nick," Sara said following him, "a man did this. A man raped and strangled those girls."

"A man with help."

Sara nodded, reluctantly.

"I just want to talk to her," Nick said as they reached the break room. "I mean why'd she change her appearance, her name? Why didn't she tell us about the rape?"

"Probably because she didn't know it was the same guy," Sara said sounding defensive. "It's not like that's been released. How could she have known?"

"She would have known if we'd of been able to contact her."

Sara was shaking her head at him and Nick could feel the start of a fight.

"Yeah well, it was traumatic. You read the file. That's how some people respond, its how some people cope. They can't change what happened to them so they change who they are."

"Sara, I'm not unsympathetic, really, but it's just too big of a coincidence to ignore. The same guy that raped and nearly killed her is now back doing the same thing to students at the school she works at. Something's not right."

"Fine," she said with another curt nod, "when are you going?"

"As soon as it's light enough."

"Good, I'll go with you."

"Sara, Greg and I are…"

"Greg's off tonight and I'm on this case too."

Nick nodded knowing he wasn't going to be able to stop her even if he tried.

"Alright," he said, "we'll go as soon as shift ends."


	21. Interrogation

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Chapter 21: Interrogation**

An hour before shift ended and Archie came peeling around the corner searching for Nick and Sara. They were both in the layout room looking over the latest evidence in the case from earlier that night.

"I've got something for you," Archie said grinning from ear to ear.

"About?" Nick asked.

"The rape-murders," Archie continued, coming into the room with a print out. "You know I've been working on locating IP addresses in the area for anyone who might have downloaded those journal entries about the Fenton case?"

"Yeah," Sara said with a nod. She knew very well. She'd asked him to do it since they were Greg's entries.

"So," Archie said catching his breath, "I didn't have a lot to go on and basically it was downloaded like thousands of times and that was just inside of Vegas."

"It was worth a shot," Nick said with a nod.

"It was and it was a great idea," Archie continued, "except it was like looking for a needle in a haystack but without knowing what a needle looked like."

"Got it," Nick said again, "but how…"

"I'm getting there," Archie cut off, "When you were in my lab earlier, talking about the counselor I got an idea. What if I just checked for IP hits coming from North Desert High?"

"And?" Sara asked knowing he must have gotten something.

"One hit," Archie said showing them both the print out. "Just over three months ago before the Emily Harris case."

"This is good," Nick said with a smile.

"Do you want better?" Archie asked smiling now himself.

"Do you have better?" Nick asked in return.

"Possibly, but you'll have to take me with you to the school. The IP address ended in oh-oh-five. It's probably faculty, high up on the network. I can find the computer for you if I can get on their network. We may be able to tell who logged in and get evidence off of the hard drive."

"We'll need a warrant for that," Sara said nodding and checking her watch. "Have to wait a few extra hours."

"We might be able to compel DNA samples too if we get the right judge."

"Does this mean I'm going?" Archie asked.

"If we get the warrant," Nick answered.

"Very cool."

Sara and Nick watched Archie bound out of the room.

"I'll call Sullivan," Nick said heading for the door now himself as he checked his own watch. "He should be there with us. So should Greg."

Sara nodded.

"I'll call him, if he's home."

"He better be home," Nick said with a laugh, "I told him not to keep them out long."

Sara laughed too knowing that was probably pointless. When Greg did go out, which wasn't as often as it use to be, he rarely kept track of time. They'd stayed out all night more then once on the times they'd gone out together.

Sara went to the phone and dialed their home number first.

"Hello," came a very sleepy Greg after four rings.

"When did you get home?" Sara asked with a smile.

"What time is it?"

She laughed.

"That late huh?"

Greg rolled over and checked the clock. It was just after seven now.

"Yeah. I think I got here around four."

"Did you drink?"

"No," he answered sitting up now, "I don't mix my anti-depressants with alcohol."

"Just checking."

She heard what sounded like a muted laugh come out of him and it made her smile bigger.

"So, why the wake up call?" he asked now.

"You need to come down to the lab. Got an update on our murder-rapist."

"Do I have time to shower?"

"Make time," Sara said laughing. "Please."

"Good," Greg said and she heard him yawn. "Because I smell like a club."

"Well you shouldn't stay out all night."

"Are you jealous?" he asked and she could picture his face so clearly it was startling.

Sara could just see every detail of his face in her head it was as if he was in the room with her. Everything from the exact glint in his eyes, to the very shape of his smile. All cocky and sure of himself in a way she found endearing because it was so him at times. Times she hadn't seen a lot of lately.

"Hurry," was all she said before saying goodbye.

By the time Detective Sullivan and Nick had gone down to the court house and gotten the warrant, Greg was at the lab waiting. He looked dead on his feet but seemed eager especially after Sara filled him in on the details.

"Okay, so how's this working?" Greg asked as he, Sara and Archie waited to go in the break room. "Are you and Archie checking the computers while Nick and I talk with Ms. Blanchard and get the samples?"

"Actually," Sara corrected, "I thought you and Archie could go over the computers."

Greg looked at her, stuck. He wanted to protest that it was Nick and his case and he should be interviewing potential suspects not her but two things were stopping him. One, she did out rank him and could technically tell him what to do still. And two, he wasn't sure if he wanted to start this discussion. Even though it was completely work related he knew they'd both take it home with them and by then it would no longer be a discussion.

"If two men approach her," Sara reasoned, seeing it in his eyes and trying to explain it away. Not just to him, but to herself as well, "she might not be as cooperative."

"Sara," Greg said, "we're going to be tactful. I can be tactful."

"I know," she agreed, "but I just think it would be better if I was there."

Nick, having just walked into the room with Charlie, immediately sensed the tension.

"What's going on?"

"We were talking about whose going to do what at the school," Sara answered after a heavy pause.

"Is there a problem?" Nick asked, hating to but technically he was in charge.

"Yeah," Greg said deciding to just let it out. Sara never held back with him when she'd had a problem with him at work and he figured he shouldn't either. "Sara thinks that she should be on in the interviews and collection and I think I should."

Nick nodded and said nothing. They were both being very professional, but Nick knew that this wasn't easy for either of them. Or him for that matter.

"I know you suspect her of something more," Sara said looking from Greg to Nick, "but she's still a victim. Right now she's just a victim. You shouldn't overwhelm her."

"And you think the two of us would do that?" Nick asked.

"Well, three actually," Sara argued indicating Charlie, "Three men approaching a known victim for what? Helping her attacker lure new victims? We don't know if she's involved"

Nick nodded and reluctantly saw her point. He turned to Greg and didn't even have to say it.

"Okay," Greg said standing up and tapping Archie on the shoulder, "I check computers. Got it."

"It's not personal," Nick started but Greg just waved him off.

"I know it. It's work. I'm fine," he said as they made their way to the door, "But I still don't think this is right. We're not always going to have Sara or Catherine or whoever around to interrogate the female suspects and she is a suspect right now. Everyone at that school is."

Greg didn't say any more just left to ride out with Archie towards the garage.

The ride was very quiet. Greg, trying not to be angry, instead focused on driving. Archie stayed silent knowing that this wasn't easy on him.

They got right to work and saw nothing of the others until about twenty minutes after they'd arrived. Charlie came into the faculty lounge where they'd located the computer that had downloaded the information.

"That was quick," Greg said to him, feeling a bit better. Calmer now at least.

"You're not the only one who got kicked out," he said coming over to them both. "Brass is here. Guess he heard what was going on and wanted to be in on the interview himself. They're all heading back to the precinct, already got the samples."

Greg nodded and gave him a weak smile. At least he wasn't alone in this.

"Archie," Greg said turning to him, "want to tell the man what you've found?"

"Yeah," he answered. Up until now he'd been trying to ignore the exchange but jumped right in when needed. "This is the computer used to download the files. It wasn't printed here, but zipped and erased. We don't know who did it, just the time and date. Basically it was a faculty admin password that all the teachers and staff have so it could have been anyone."

"Including Anne Blanchard?" Charlie asked.

Archie nodded.

"What about Russell Blackwater?" he asked again.

"No," Archie said, "Unless he got the username from someone. The principal assured us that only the teachers and administrative personnel have access."

"Archie was just getting ready to unhook this thing so we can go," Greg said. "We're all done."

"Alright then," Charlie said nodding, "I'll see you guys back at the lab then, or are you heading to the station?"

"I'm probably going to drop off Archie and then head to the station. I can at least listen in on the interview."

Charlie gave him a smile and then said goodbye to them both.

By the time Greg had dropped of Archie and thanked him for his help the interview was over. He had made it down there just in time to see Anne Blanchard leaving the interrogation room. She didn't seem upset or angry, just walked past him like she didn't recognize him and exited the building.

Nick, Sara and Brass all exited after her and met him in the hallway.

"How did it go?" Nick asked.

"I was about to ask you that," Greg returned, fatigue making it impossible to hide his irritation.

"Nothing," Nick said. "She admitted she was Ann Bosworth but legally changed her name not long after her attack."

"Did you tell her about it being the same guy?"

"Yeah," Sara answered sounding off. She sounded angry. "Didn't react. It was like she knew and didn't care."

"What happened with the computer?" Brass asked Greg now, turning the tables on this little question and answer session.

"Archie tracked it down and is looking at it now but don't hold your breath. There was really only one username and password, anyone could have done it."

"So we've got nothing," Nick said shaking his head. "Still."

"What about the carpet fibers? The cat hair?" Greg asked looking to Brass. "Can't we search her house? Then at least we'd know if she was in on this."

"You're never getting a warrant for that," Brass said shaking his head now too. "Not without something more pointing to her. She gets a half-descent lawyer and he's shouting 'harassment' and he'd be right."

They all stood there at a loss. Everything about this felt wrong and there was nothing they could do.

"Listen guys," Brass continued, "go home. Get some rest. We'll find something but not like this."

They all nodded and headed out the door together.

"Man," Nick said looking at his watch, "it's already past noon."

"So," Greg commented, "aren't you off tonight?"

"Yeah but Amy and I were going out. I've got too much to do besides sleep."

"That's right," Sara said now, "the big birthday date. What have you got planned?"

"I'm not telling," Nick said with a smile, "but I've got to go. I'll see you two tomorrow."

They both said goodbye and then spent an awkward minute not knowing what to say to each other. Greg was glad that they'd driven in separate cars right now and just worried what it was going to be like back home.


	22. Delays

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Thanks to Trip3235 for being my beta! I appreciate all your help with this one!**

**Chapter 22: Delays**

As expected Sara and Greg had an awkward day together. They'd each agreed, unbeknownst to the other, not to bring up work but it didn't change much of anything. Greg's pride was still hurt and he spent most of the day in the living room on the couch while Sara opted to go straight to bed. They each felt that they were right and that was a dangerous place to be.

That night at work wasn't much better.

Greg worked mostly with Catherine and Sara with Warrick. Nick and Grissom both were off that night so they kept busy enough. Once more they'd ridden in separately and had gone the entire night without saying more then two or three sentences to each other. While their words were hardly tense, they weren't as warm as they usually were.

Thursday morning Greg had his standing appointment with Dr. Jennings to get to and by the time he'd gotten home Sara was already in bed asleep.

Deciding it would be stupid to spend another day on the couch and really hating the itchy thing, Greg joined her in bed.

As was always inevitable whenever they slept near each other, Greg woke up several hours later near the middle of the bed with Sara in his arms. He thought at first that the contact alone might have woken him but soon realized it wasn't that but her crying.

Wrapping his arms around her tighter, Greg rubbed her back and whispered in her ear his anger from earlier entirely undone.

After a few minutes of his gently rocking, Sara's eyes fluttered open. She looked at him and around the room momentarily lost.

"You okay?" he asked once, then once more as she pushed away from him still confused.

"Yeah," she answered after a pause, moving away and wiping her eyes.

"Do you want…"

Sara shook her head to his unfinished question. She didn't want to talk. She never did when she had nightmares.

"When did you get home?" she asked instead.

"After ten," he answered sitting up now.

Sara nodded and the abruptly got out of bed headed for the bathroom.

"Sara?" he asked a bit startled for the change, "Honey?"

Greg got up and followed her now deeply concerned. Sara was standing at the sink, head down and water running. He came up behind her and put a hand on her back.

"Sorry," she said looking up and briefly catching his eye in the mirror.

"For what?" Greg asked honestly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said easily enough for him to suspect it was a lie, "It's just left over."

"From the nightmare?"

Sara nodded and stood up straighter. She seemed to have regained her composure some and was already drying her eyes on the nearest towel. Greg continued to rub her back and was relieved when she didn't pull away as he half expected her too.

Sara gave him a half smile, her way of telling him she was really alright and that he shouldn't worry but part of him didn't fully buy it. Instead of saying this he just pulled her into his arms again. Sara went willingly, put her arms around his waist and let her head rest against his shoulder.

"Let's go back to bed," he said into her hair.

* * *

Later that day and nearly across town, Amy didn't want to leave but couldn't delay it any longer.

Nick was still sleeping and probably would sleep the rest of the day but Amy couldn't. Jennifer and Tasha would be arriving at McCarran in a few hours and she hadn't even been back to her apartment since yesterday afternoon.

It had been a very good night.

She'd been expecting maybe dinner and a movie, just a nice night with the two of them. Instead he had really surprised her by taking her ice skating. Amy hadn't even known that there was an ice rink in town and had mentioned to him several weeks before how much she missed going, not that she was good at it. Of course, Nick was horrible, Amy doubted he'd ever been on a pair of ice skates but he went regardless and they had a lot of fun. After that he took her to one of her favorite restaurants. Nothing fancy, Amy hated those types of places, just a casual Italian dinner that was pretty perfect. After that they drove out of town to a spot he knew where you could look out and see the whole city. They'd sat and talked and it was probably the best non-birthday birthday she'd ever had.

She slipped out of bed and into the bathroom without waking him. Taking as quick of a shower as possible she dressed and moved back into the bedroom. As she opened the door Nick stirred.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked as he sat up.

"Back to my place," Amy answered sitting down beside him, "I need to pick up Karen and then head to the airport."

Nick nodded as he ran his hand up her arm.

"But I didn't give you your gift yet," he said smiling.

"I thought last night was the gift," she questioned, leaning into him at his gentle persuasion.

"No," Nick said still smiling.

Nick negotiated his way around her and moved away from the bed towards the closet. Amy stayed seated, waiting until he came back over and sat down beside her.

"Happy birthday," he said handing her the nicely wrapped blue box.

Amy opened it with a blush and Nick was relieved to see that she liked it. Amy proved harder to shop for then he first thought. He'd wanted to get her something nice and decided on a necklace since she hardly ever wore earrings or bracelets. Nick had thought briefly about getting her a ring but there was only one type he wanted to buy for her and that would need to wait for another time. It was still too soon.

Keeping to what he thought she'd like, he'd picked a simple silver and gold daisy pendent on a silver chain. It was nice enough to wear out but casual enough to also wear daily if she chose.

Amy didn't just like it she loved it and asked him to put it on for her.

"Thank you," she said before kissing him.

"I should have given that to you last night," he said, his forehead pressed to hers.

"We had other things to do."

Nick smiled at her mischievously.

"When does that flight arrive?" he asked before kissing her again, longer then the last time.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked with a laugh.

"No," he said with a shake of his head kissing her once more.

"Well I'm sorry," she said, still laughing and blushing even, "but there's not enough time for that."

"Okay," he said running his hands up her arms and then around to her back. "When will I see you?"

"Tonight at work," Amy answered sounding a bit sad. It was too long of a wait. "The four of us are going out to dinner tonight before I go to work."

Nick nodded but didn't let go of her just yet.

"Get some sleep," Amy instructed reluctantly getting up after giving him one last kiss. "I'll lock up on the way out."

"Alright," Nick agreed, "Have fun and I'll see you tonight."

Amy smiled at him as she moved to the door.

"I love you."

"I love you," Amy returned before walking out of the room.

Nick waited till he heard the front door shut before he got up himself. He planned on going back to sleep but not just yet. As he always did after Amy left, he got up after her and rechecked the door. He never told her this of course, he didn't want her thinking he was paranoid but in reality he was. Nick always had to recheck the locks on the doors and windows after he knew they'd been opened, he just had too.

He didn't even make it back to his bed before the phone rang.

Groaning he walked back to the living room and picked up his cell phone where he'd left it on the coffee table.

"Stokes," he said into it rubbing his face.

"I've had an epiphany."

"Greg?" Nick asked wondering now if he was still sleeping.

"Who else?" Greg asked in return, "I've been thinking about the case…"

"Did you get any sleep?" Nick asked cutting him off and growing a little concerned at what sounded like a very hyper Greg on the other end.

"Yeah," he answered, "Some. It's after two so, some. But that's not…"

"That doesn't sound like enough."

"Stop mothering me," Greg said sounding a bit angry even, "Listen. Two of the victims had cat hair on them right?"

"Yeah," Nick said sitting down and yawning. Greg may feel like he got enough sleep but Nick knew he hadn't.

"Okay so our only suspect is like immaculately dressed. We've never seen her with a hair out of place."

"So what? Do you want to find out what gel she uses?"

"Nick," Greg said clearly irritated now.

"Sorry," Nick offered, "I just didn't get much sleep myself."

"Well you shouldn't stay out all night partying," Greg returned sounding more like himself.

"What was your point?" Nick asked as nicely as he could.

"We need to connect her to the crimes right? Well, if we knew she had a cat we could do that. We can match the DNA and prove it's her cat."

"But we don't know if she has a cat," Nick said. It was a good idea.

"That's where my epiphany comes in," Greg said sounding pleased, "We know she's a neat freak. Everything in her office was in pristine condition. A woman like that vacuums three times a day and probably has a lint brush in every room."

"Why does this epiphany sound like it ends with us going dumpster diving?"

"Because that's where I was headed."

"When?" Nick asked rubbing his head.

"Now," Greg answered. "We have to go before school lets out."

"Alright," Nick agreed, "I'll drive by your place and pick you up since you're closest."

"I'm ready when you are."

"Then I'll be there soon."

Nick hung up his phone and sighed making a mental note to try and sleep more. Two months of medical leave had thrown his schedule out of whack and he was still recovering. He was also reluctant to admit but his arm still ached.

Moving now to the back room for a quick shower and change he shrugged it off. He had to hurry and there wasn't time to worry about it.

Nick, if he remembered, would call his doctor about it later.


	23. Trust

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Notes:** I'll be thanking in depth in the next chapter (I promise) but first, thanks again to Tripp3235 for being a great beta!

**Chapter 23: Trust**

"We're the hell did you go?"

Nick and Greg, close to five hours after their initial foray into the trash of their suspect, looked up from the lay out table. They'd really just gotten started and hadn't even cleaned up yet. They were both filthy and surprised by the expression on Sara's face. Well, Nick was surprised.

"To work," Greg answered, knowing the question was directed at him.

Nick looked from Sara's angry features to Greg's set jaw and walked towards the exit.

"I'm going to go clean up," Nick said on the way out, leaving the two of them too it.

Once he left Sara shut the door and came further into the room. She sat down next to him and didn't even know where to start.

"I woke up and you were gone," she said finally after several minutes.

"Sorry, I should have left a note…"

"You should have woken me up," she cut in.

Greg rubbed the back of his head and looked down.

"You went back to sleep, I couldn't," he said finally. "You needed the rest. I got to thinking about the case and here I am."

"I could have helped."

"Sara," Greg said looking at her now, "it's not your case."

"Are you still mad about the other day?" she asked, not believing it was coming down to this still. She'd really only been upset that he'd left without so much as a word, but now, now it was different.

"You know, I am. A little," Greg admitted, "Sara you should have never asked to bump me from that interview."

"I was doing the right thing."

"For who?"

Sara stopped and stared at him, mouth firmly shut.

"Listen," Greg started again, "I get that you want to help…"

"Then you should know why I did it."

"I am just as capable as you are of interviewing a suspect," Greg said getting to his feet and growing angry. He really didn't want to fight. He never wanted to fight with her, but she wasn't making it easy.

"Not this time," she said evenly.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you're still too new to…"

"No," he cut her off shaking his head, "You wanted in on this case so you pulled seniority on the only person you could. Me."

"It's not like that."

"Yes it is," Greg continued.

"Greg," Sara said, sounding every bit as angry as he did, "I wasn't pulling seniority on you."

"Then what do you call it?" he asked, "I mean, do you even know what it's like for me? Sara, I'm going to be forever outranked around here. I went from being in charge to being a lackey. I get that from everyone else but I didn't expect it from you."

"Damn it Greg, will you listen to me?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Hey," came loudly from the doorway.

Both Sara and Greg turned and looked over and saw a very angry Ecklie in the doorway. They hadn't even heard the door open they'd been so intent on each other.

"Do I have to remind the two of you that this is a place of work?"

Sara just shut her mouth and looked down. Greg managed a 'no sir' as he looked away as well. They both knew what he thought. There was no use trying to tell him that they were actually having a work discussion, he'd never believe it.

"Okay then," he said giving them both one last look before shutting the door.

What followed was a very heavy pause.

"I need to clean up," Greg said moving towards the door.

"This wasn't my call," Sara said in a more even tone, "If you have a problem with what happened you need to talk to Nick. I made a suggestion and he went with it. He's the lead here, he picked me over you."

"It wasn't a suggestion it was a demand. And I've already talked with Nick," Greg said flatly, still facing the door and not bothering to turn around just yet.

"And?"

"And he still agrees with you."

Sara didn't say anything, just continued to look down with her arms folded in front of her.

"Then why…"

"Because Sara," he said turning around before she could finish the question, "I didn't think you'd… you know what this case means to me."

"You're not the only one who wants this case solved."

Greg turned around again, met her eye.

"I know that," he said softly.

Sara felt drained. She knew if the situation was reversed she'd feel exactly the same way as he did now but wouldn't let it go. She didn't have to ask herself why it was so hard to let him win this one.

"I'm going to go take a shower now," he said, this time moving for the door without another word leaving so quickly she couldn't have offered up an apology even if she'd been willing too.

Greg made it to the locker room just as Nick was finishing up. Nick gave him a questioning look, silently asking if it was over. Greg just let out a sigh and sat down in front of his own locker without saying a word.

"Greg, man…"

"I already know that you think she's right," he said cutting him off and pulling open his locker door with a little more force then was strictly necessary, "I'm not fighting with you too. Let's just drop it, okay?"

Nick nodded and waited a second, not sure why. He didn't want Greg thinking that he'd picked Sara to go into that interview because he didn't think Greg could handle it. They'd already had that discussion earlier in the evening but it hadn't seemed to sink in.

It was just, and he thought Greg might understand this by now, sometimes with Sara it was easier to give in then to continue fighting. Because if he hadn't let her in on that interview they both would have never heard the end of it. And because, in some ways, she had been right. Anne Blanchard might be the only suspect but she was also their only living victim.

Greg finished grabbing his things and shut the door again, looking up now at Nick expectantly.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"It wasn't personal," Nick said sitting down.

"You keep saying that…"

"Listen," Nick said cutting in, "you know how Sara is. She empathizes with the victims in cases like this. She wanted to make sure we didn't cross a line…."

"But we…"

"I know we weren't going to, okay?"

"I just don't get it. Anne whatever-she's-going-by-these-days, I know she was victimized but she's also a suspect. Normally, I get Sara's behavior. I know why she sympathizes. But right now, I don't understand. This woman is involved. She's in on this somehow, on murdering these girls. How do you sympathize with that?"

"Did you ask her about it?" Nick asked, sitting down now and understanding it better. A lot of Greg's frustration, whether he knew it or not, wasn't about this case. It was about not understanding Sara's motives. Unfortunately only one person could explain that to him.

"Have you ever asked Sara a question she didn't want to answer?" Greg returned.

Nick nodded and once more understood.

"Sometimes," Greg said, stopping momentarily. Surprised to find his voice hitched in his throat.

Greg looked down at his lap, pausing long enough to regain his self again.

"I'm not sure she trusts me," he finished quietly, still looking down.

"Greg," Nick started, putting a hand on his shoulder for support, "I'm sure…"

Just then the door opened and both men looked over as Warrick appeared. Before Nick could turn back to Greg, he felt his hand shrugged off and turned just in time to see Greg moving quickly towards the shower room.

"What's going on?" Warrick asked. Whatever had been happening hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Nothing good," Nick answered honestly, standing up now and trying to shake the ominous feeling that had begun to creep over him.

"He okay?" Warrick asked with a nod of his head in the direction Greg had taken off towards.

"Yeah," Nick answered standing up now, "just some stuff."

"Well as long as you're specific."

Nick let out a short laugh.

"Sorry," he said now, "I just don't think I should be telling you myself. It's probably nothing; blow over in a few days."

"Greg and Sara fighting?"

"That obvious?"

"I am an investigator," Warrick said with a smile on his lips.

"Well yeah, they are fighting or something like that," Nick admitted, "just do me a favor and don't bring it up to him. Or her. Sara's kind of moving in on the case we're working."

"I heard," Warrick said as he opened his own locker.

"Good news travels fast."

"It'll blow over," Warrick said reassuringly, "besides, you know Sara. She takes these things personal…"

"Well we all do with certain cases," Nick interjected.

Warrick nodded, but it was more then that with Sara.

"I'm just saying…"

Again a door opening interrupted them. Greg was back and neither Warrick nor Nick wanted him knowing what they'd been talking about. Greg did not take well to that.

Nick said nothing more, just moved for the exit himself giving Warrick one last significant look.

Greg came and sat back down at his locker, hair still wet but already dressed in his pants and t-shirt.

"Hey Warrick," he said without really looking up.

"Hi man," Warrick returned, "Looks like we all had the same idea about getting in early tonight."

Greg nodded but didn't look up.

"I think Grissom's got a double homicide for us in Henderson."

"Yeah?" Greg asked but he still didn't sound like himself.

"Me and you," he said, trying to lighten the other man's mood, "Kind of like old times."

"Sounds good," Greg returned, really meaning it. He'd planned on spending much of the night processing the evidence they'd collected from the trash but right now he didn't want to work with either Nick or Sara.

"Meet me at the garage," Warrick said shutting his locker after grabbing his things, "I'll tell Griss we're on it."

"Thanks," Greg said as he left, finishing up now himself.

Normally he'd of stopped and at least dried his hair but he didn't want to hang out any longer then he had too. Greg had a feeling if he did Sara might show back up and he wasn't ready for that yet. He was still too mad. Warrick had given him the perfect out, at least temporarily.

He knew he'd have to deal with it all later, but for now it could wait.


	24. Three

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Thanks and the like at the bottom!**

**Chapter 24: Three**

By the time Greg and Warrick got back from the scene their scheduled shift was just beginning and Greg had calmed down considerably. Maybe it was just working with Warrick, who by definition was laid back or just getting out and feeling useful. Or maybe he really was just over it. No matter what the cause, by the time Grissom began to hand out assignments for the night Greg was joking and laughing again like normal.

There were only two cases and since Warrick and Greg had just gotten back from one he sent Catherine to a robbery in Summerlin while he sent Sara and Nick off to another homicide just near the strip.

As the meeting broke up Grissom asked for a word with Sara and Greg in his office. Nick told Sara he'd wait for her in DNA and they both headed down the corridor in silence.

Greg held the door open for Sara earning the first real smile he'd seen from her all day and shut it behind them after they were both inside.

Grissom looked up from the file he was reading and motioned them both to the chairs with his eyes. After they sat he aside his reading and sighed.

"Ecklie came to visit me," was how he started and they both sunk a little in their seats. "He wanted to know if the two of you always had such loud lovers' quarrels inside the crime lab."

"It was about a case," Sara clarified, her voice tight.

"It doesn't matter," Grissom said looking at her directly.

"Yes it does," Sara countered.

"It's about perception."

"Grissom," Greg said, "Sara and I really were talking about a case. Probably no louder then anyone else around here does."

"Doesn't matter," Grissom said shaking his head, "because it's the two of you it's seen differently. I know that's not fair, but it's true."

The both seemed to accept it and nodded their heads, even if they didn't agree with it.

"Now," Grissom continued, "he said that if the two of you can't work together on the same shift, he could fix the problem. Understand?"

"Yeah," Sara said with a nod.

"Yes sir," Greg returned as well.

"I shouldn't have to say this but I will. Conrad Ecklie does not like either of you. Neither of you need to be giving him excuses to write you up. Greg, he can't dismiss you for the medication, Dr. Jennings made sure of that, but that doesn't mean he won't look for another way."

"Got it," Greg said nodding now for himself. He'd half been expecting some type of retaliation for that incident.

"And Sara," Grissom continued, "after your suspension last year…"

"Don't worry," Sara said cutting him off, ignoring the subtle glance Greg gave her, "I know."

"Okay then," Grissom said to them both now, "I don't want to have this conversation again."

"We won't," Sara said standing to go, Greg right behind her.

As soon as they were out the door, Greg caught her by the elbow.

"When were you suspended?" he asked, not bothering to lower his voice or hide his shock.

"Now is not the time," Sara said pulling away from him and continuing on to the DNA lab.

"Well when is?" he asked, lowering his voice now in consideration.

Sara stopped and looked away, purposely avoiding his eyes. It wasn't like she'd been trying to hide the suspension from him, it had honestly never came up.

"When Nick and I get back we'll take our break together," she finally said.

"Okay," he returned tightly.

Greg didn't say goodbye, he was too angry to talk further. Instead he just headed around her and down the hall to the lay out room where their findings from the dumpster were still on the table.

Nick, and Sara he assumed, had made a lot of progress but there was a lot left to be done. They'd gotten lucky that the trash had not yet picked up and as Greg had guessed she was a neat freak. Well that or she had something to hide. There had been a total of four full disposable vacuum bags to shift through and it looks like they'd gotten through two of them already. Just going into the room was enough to make him sneeze; the air was thick with dust. Donning a mask Greg started in on the rest.

An hour into it and Amy tapped on the door once to get his attention.

"Busy?"

"Yeah," Greg answered looking up, "but I could use a break."

The mask was keeping out most of the dust but his eyes were killing him. Not for the first time did he find himself mentally cursing his allergies.

Amy just motioned down the hall with her head before turning herself. Stripping off the mask and gloves Greg followed.

Once in the break room Greg washed his hands several times in the sink before washing his face briefly. His chest felt a little tight but he knew from experience it was nothing significant.

"How's that going?" Amy asked, pouring two cups of coffee.

"Slow," he admitted.

"Well," she said handing him one of the cups before sitting down just opposite him at the table, "do you want some news?"

"Depends," he said taking a sip and wincing, "is it good or bad?"

"Not sure. Nick and Sara dropped off some samples earlier from your dumpster dive. Several hairs."

"Feline?"

"Yeah and they matched."

"Good," Greg said feeling a bit of relief thinking maybe he didn't have to go dig back through the rest of that trash and further endanger his health.

"There's more," Amy said and the way she did made him pause briefly.

"What?"

"They asked me to run all the hair, which is standard, and all of it came back pretty much as expected. Female, matching Anne Blanchard's. They got a sample from her the other day."

Greg nodded and still didn't like the way Amy was looking at him. Scratch that, the way Amy wasn't looking at him.

"Well, I looked back through the file and found that we already had her sample."

"What?" Greg asked, "From the previous case?"

"Yeah," Amy nodded, "It was taken by swing shift three years ago when they had the case and you ran it."

Greg hesitated momentarily. Although it wasn't uncommon for his name to be on any of the DNA samples from the lab, he thought he'd of remembered it. Then again it was three years ago.

"Okay, but…"

"Greg," she said cutting him off, "I compared our male suspect, the one who raped Anne Blanchard and killed those girls, I don't know why I did, but I compared his DNA to hers. And there are seven markers in common."

"Wait, how is that…"

"Like I said," she continued, "I don't know why I compared them."

Greg stood up now and paced the room.

"So this is her brother?"

"Probably."

Amy saw his agitation. It wasn't hard to miss. And she knew exactly why he was so worked up. Amy had just found out herself but wanted Greg to know first knowing he'd need the time to let it sink in. That he'd need the time to cool down before continuing.

"I missed this," he said coming back over but not sitting down.

"Greg, there was no reason to run it then. She had to have known who it was that attacked her and probably went out of her way to make everyone think otherwise."

"Still," Greg said shaking his head, "you ran it. Why didn't I? This whole thing…"

"Don't," Amy said her voice sharp, "Don't. Greg, just because you didn't run some test doesn't mean any of this is your fault."

"I've got to step outside," Greg said moving for the door. "I'm not allowed to be loud indoors anymore."

Amy followed him up to the roof really worried. For several minutes he said nothing, just paced. It was unnerving but she stayed. She didn't think leaving him alone now would be very wise.

"Why didn't I run that test?" he asked again, really to himself.

He knew why.

Three years ago. Three years ago and he'd likely still be recovering from the explosion. Maybe not physically but mentally. Greg had gone through a pretty bad depression, even if he was reluctant to admit it, and he'd gotten a little lax in his work. It wasn't that he didn't care, he just had found it harder to care as much as usual. It was a time he could clearly remember what a struggle it was just to go to work. He'd been desperate to get out in the field, to have any change in his life, any but had really nothing going for him.

Amy just watched. What could she say? Anything she could say would sound patronizing whether intended or not so she just held her tongue.

After several more minutes of pacing and head shaking he seemed calmer.

"Have you told anyone else?" he asked now, sounding nearer to normal but it was all still there behind his eyes.

"No," Amy answered shaking her head, "I knew you'd want to know first."

Greg nodded and then thanked her.

"I've got to tell Grissom," he said after another full minute of silence. "Can I have the report?"

"Yeah," Amy agreed, "its back at the lab. Do you want me to wait until you're done to tell Nick?"

"No, I'll tell him too."

"I can do that. Really."

"No, I need too," Greg said thankful but not willing to let her try and soften it. "This is my mess…"

"Greg, it really isn't…"

"No," he finished quickly, "it is. You ran that comparison because you do thorough work. I didn't. If I had we'd have gotten this guy three years ago."

"You don't know that. We just have seven markers. That's not a name. That's not a face."

"We'd of gotten him," Greg said shaking his head, not believing what she said.

Amy sighed and shook her head. He was never going to see it her way. She could only hope now that someone else would make him. That Grissom wouldn't be too tough or that Sara would understand.

Someone had too.

* * *

**A/N:** First off, a moment of clarification. My time line differs from the norm. 'Happy Enough', the first in this series, started about a year an a half from the point we are at now. A year an a half before that, I estimate in the lab explosion. While I'm using some of the more current stories (Nesting Dolls) for background, the events in them didn't exactly take place the same way. More of that in future chapters. If you don't really care about consistency (although I do and try) just feel free to take whatever I say at face value then. :)

And wow, I kept saying I would comment and haven't for like thirteen chapters… so sorry. I do appreciate it… really!

**Duckie (A Bloom)** – Thanks so much for all of your reviews. I love that you reviewed all the chapters you missed, thanks again! Please keep telling me what you like, or don't, it helps me keep going! re: shower – don't we all? re: sisters – I have one, she's the wild child and I was the good one. :)

**white rose01** – Hodges is my new favorite. I find when I start to like a character and can't write a fic for them, I just add more of them to my current ones. There will probably be more Amy and Greg interaction in the next (and yes, I've already got that one drawn up… it's like a sickness). hmm… wonders if white rose01 is reading my emails to tripp3235… more fights huh? Sounds plausible. You sound like me, re: angst. I'm a complete angst monkey. I like the fluff, but I love angst. I'm getting to predictable… the last reviews I've read have all said the same thing.. the big calm before the storm… mental note: change that! yeah, the guidance counselor, I'm not done with her yet.

**Melo **– Thanks for the review! It's great that you've read them all, that means a lot to me! I'm very sorry for your loss and glad that you find that the emotions are real. My grandfather and uncle both passed away from cancer several years ago and it was a very difficult time. Keeping the emotions real is very important to me in this story. As for turning the tables, which everyone here seems ready for, I can assure you it will happen in one form or another but possibly not until the next story. Thanks again!

**Trish** – Greg/Sara shippers unite! We need a catchy phrase for us as we seem to grow daily. :) I love Greg and Hodges interacting, wish we saw more of it on the show.

**BeyondMyStar** – re: marriage. I had mentioned previously that someone was getting married by the end of this story and she wondered if it was Greg/Sara or Amy's sister Jennifer. I didn't give it away but we can now assume it isn't Greg and Sara, at least not at the rate I'm going with them. As for the rest, I don't plan on having Greg's cancer return. I've said things like this before and then written the exact opposite, so I try not to say never, but right now it isn't going to happen. Pregnancy, I'm still mulling over. You're my only Betty hold out, you know that? LOL – Betty is just, well, Betty. I can't describe or explain her. She's a mixture of a lot of nosey people I know who mean well but … well, are just Betty's. their fight (Greg/Sara) not good and getting worse.

**Miss-Andromache** – believe it or not I am still working out a just Nick/Amy story that will probably take place in the gap between this one and the next.

**Emmithar** – I can't even give Greg a break on his birthday, sad isn't it? Grilled cheese is my favorite and I had to throw it in there. :) Greg has no resolve when it comes to Sara! And I'm still working on 'The Search' , trying to finish them both at once so that I can start right in on the next. I had to have Amy find out about the explosion, and I find it odd that they never bring it up on the show. If I was working there and found out the place and actually exploded… I might have to quit! seriously, I have to change my writing formula… everyone is on to me! and now I'm sad! Never my intention for anyone to dislike Sara. I actually like her. Greg is forgetting that he didn't exactly want to tell her everything he did, but was almost forced into it himself. in case I haven't said it, I'm a horrible reviewer myself but have been reading your stories as well, which I love:) And I like Warrick, I don't write enough Warrick.

**Tripp3235**– **THANKS AGAIN FOR THE HELP!** And, I don't know what to tell you here but that… I think you know more about this story then I do right now! I think between email and LJ we've talked them to death!

**Fwe** – It's true, I don't write fluff well. It all gets ominous in my stories at about the halfway mark. this is the part of the story where the dum-dum-dummmm music kicks in.

**chrissy8** – thanks for reading and for the encouragement! Hope you like this one as much as the rest!

**avalon88** – thanks for the support!

**Kelly** – I like the character chapters better myself. And I'm slowly working in Sara's history. Unfortunately, I don't know how accurate it will be based on the show… they've given us so little to go on which is good and bad. I'm pretty predictable like that, everyone knows if I have more then two chapters of fluff bad things are bound to happen!

**veryevil**** (Emma)** – If I didn't add some fluff the story would just be too dark! I had a burst of Archie love and had to get him into the story! Plus, he fit. And I thought it was time to add some Greg/Sara interaction at work… I couldn't imagine working with someone I was involved with. That would be stressful.

**Grrlnorth** – What makes you say that:evil grin: And thank you, I've probably done more work on this case then any other, excluding the next. when you wrote the in sync line review I actually cringed because I had already started the next chapter and knew it was temporary! Sorry. I like them better that way too, but they haven't had a chance (or taken one) to really stop and talk about their problems. And yes, I'm brewing up one massive back story for Sara. BTW – nice to see you again!

**Jewelbaby** – Thanks for the review! Hope you like this one!


	25. In the Dark

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

_He says that behind my eyes I'm hiding  
And he tells me I pushed him away  
That my hearts been hard to find_

'_**Baker, Baker' by Tori Amos**_

**Chapter 25: In the Dark**

Grissom stared at Greg for a minute taking in everything he'd just been told.

"Were you asked to run a comparison?" Grissom finally asked.

"No," Greg said shaking his head, "If I had it would have been noted. I would have done it, I know that."

"Well then why are you telling me this?"

Greg looked at him uncertainly.

"I messed up."

"Greg," Grissom said leaning forward. He was wearing the patented 'I don't understand you' look he seemed to hold in reserve just for times like this. "If no one asked you to run this test, how is that your mistake?"

"Because I should have. I usually do…did. I use too."

"Are you sure that's what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Greg said throwing up his hands in defeat. "I don't. I can't think straight. If I'd just done my job then…"

"That wasn't your job then," Grissom said firmly, "You were a lab tech not an investigator. The investigator in charge was Ames? Ames should have asked for that test. This wasn't even your shift; you shouldn't have even had it on your desk."

"But…"

"No buts," Grissom cut him off, loud even. "Greg, this wasn't a mistake. It was an oversight. And it wasn't even your oversight. You can't take these things so personally."

"Well that's kind of hard to do when everyone I know and work with does."

Grissom gave him half a smile and a shrug, point conceded.

"We all make mistakes," Grissom said after another pause, "its human nature. It's how we learn. And you did something most people wouldn't, admit to it. That takes character."

"Character isn't going to help me sleep at night. Or day."

"Has it gotten that bad?" Grissom asked, obviously concerned and really scrutinizing him now.

Greg considered telling him no. That he was just trying to make a point but there was no point in lying to Grissom. First off, he'd see right through him. Second, really what was he going to do to him? Greg was already seeing a shrink and on anti-depressants. It couldn't get much worse then that.

"Yeah," he said shaking his head and feeling an odd sense of relief, "it has. For a few months now. I keep having nightmares about the case. I just feel responsible."

"So you've talked to Dr. Jennings?"

"Uh huh," Greg said with a nod. "It's why she wanted me back on the meds."

As he said it he subconsciously scratched his arm. The rash was still pretty raw but nothing like it had been.

"Did she offer you any additional help?"

"Like what?" Greg asked with a small smile of his own, "She told me to lay off the caffeine but pretty much everyone tells me that."

"I meant more like hypnotherapy."

"Seriously?"

"It might be worth a shot," Grissom said with a nod.

"No, I think one person crawling around inside my head is enough."

"Well," Grissom continued, determined to find some way to help, "did you talk to Sara?"

"Sort of," Greg said with a small nod, "it's kind of hard to keep from her but I really don't like talking about them with anyone."

"I understand that, but she might be able to help. When she was placed in therapy last year…"

Greg stared at him, continued to nod in appropriate places and tried to remember how to breathe. But he hadn't heard anything past 'therapy last year'.

"I'm sorry," Greg interrupted, not even sure what he was interrupting, "was that the same therapy Sara and I went too?"

"No," Grissom answered giving him a strange look, "after her suspension. You did know about that, didn't you? I think you might have been in the hospital, it was about this time last year."

Greg nodded and said something he thought was an affirmative, but couldn't be certain.

"Greg," Grissom said sharply, concern filling his eyes. As he'd been talking to him Grissom had quite literally seen the color drain from Greg's face. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Greg started to nod and then abruptly shook his head, "Actually, no. I was in the layout room with evidence earlier and I think it got my allergies going."

"Do you need to take the rest of the night off?" Grissom asked now really concerned as he remembered the last time that had happened. "Should you go to the hospital?"

"No," Greg said standing, "No. Nothing that serious. I've got my inhaler. I'll be fine but I should…"

"Go," Grissom said nodding and standing part ways as Greg exited without another word.

Grissom had no idea what he'd done.

Greg moved quickly down the hallway towards the bathroom. He really was starting to have a difficult time breathing but he knew it wasn't from his allergies. This, he was certain, was a panic attack.

Glad to find it empty he went to the first sink and turned the water on full. Pushing up his sleeves with haste he splashed his face several times and felt his chest constricting.

How did he not know this?

How?

Of course he knew the answer. Sara hadn't told him. That was always the answer to those questions.

Still.

Normally that type of thing spread around the office like wildfire. Everyone knew he saw a shrink. That he was on anti-depressants.

Greg was suddenly struck with a thought.

Was Sara on them too?

Splashing his face again and gripping the sink so tight that his fingers grew numb he tried to force calmness. But he couldn't stop thinking. That was truly his biggest weakness. Once a thought started in his head he couldn't be rid of it. And these were dangerous thoughts.

Not knowing was bad enough. Simply the fact that she was keeping this from him was so bad he could hardly stand it. But worse, to find out like this. Grissom knew. He knew so she must have told him. And if he knew who else did? Why didn't she tell him? Why?

Why?

Greg's phone beeped twice indicating a page. Wiping his sleeve across his face he took it off his belt and checked the screen.

Amy.

Pulling a few paper towels off the dispenser he shut the water off after wiping his face once more. Checking the mirror, knowing he still looked like shit, he headed out the door regardless. Instead of going straight to the lab, he first went to his locker for his inhaler. Taking a few pulls off of it to ease his breathing, he sat for a minute before moving towards the DNA lab.

"How'd it go?" she asked not looking up right away as he stepped inside.

"Not bad," Greg answered, "did you have something for me?"

Amy finished the slide she was on and then really saw him.

"Are you okay?" she asked her voice laced with care, "Greg…"

"Its allergies," he cut in with a short nod. "All that dust. Got through the mask."

Amy nodded but didn't believe him.

"Um, alright," she said instead, "I got something new off the hairs you sent me, from the other bags."

Greg nodded and Amy grew even more ill at ease. He was too quiet.

"They match the suspects. He's been at her house."

"Nick can get a warrant with that," Greg said trying hard to sound pleased or excited but he felt so crushed.

"Greg…"

He looked up and saw how worried she was but it just didn't matter right now.

"Listen," Greg said trying to make something up. To tell her anything to make her stop looking at him like that. "I think this reaction is a bit worse then I thought. Could you tell um, Grissom, or someone that I just went home?"

"Do you need a ride?" she asked stepping closer.

Greg shook his head as he stepped back, bumping into the doorjamb.

"Just tell them okay?"

Amy nodded and watched him retreat down the hall.

Greg moved as quickly as he could. Wasn't sure how he'd gotten to his locker or the garage after that. Knew he drove himself home but couldn't figure out how. He'd felt like this before, just completely shut down. Moving on autopilot. It was the only way he was going to get anywhere. If he stopped and thought too much he might just completely break down.

Unlocking the front door Greg flipped on the living room lights and sunk into the couch.

Sara had lied to him.

He couldn't see any way around that fact. She had. Maybe not directly, he'd never asked her point blank about any of this, but how could he? How was he supposed to ask her things he had no idea about?

Was he just supposed to know?

Maybe he was. Everyone else seemed too. Catherine had fought with him over Sara's attitude. Nick had lectured him about Sara's need to solve these types of things. Grissom knew all about the therapy and her nightmares it seemed. Suggested he ask her for help.

And that's the part that really stung him.

That, more then anything, had really stung. More then it should. More then he should let it but Greg wasn't a fool. He wasn't blind. He wasn't dumb.

Sara had feelings for Grissom. He'd known that for a long time. Greg had thought it was all past tense. That she'd moved on but what if she hadn't?

Obviously she'd told Grissom more then she'd ever told him.

When did she tell him about her nightmares? Nightmares she never breathed a word of to him no matter how many times he'd held her afterwards.

And he'd never asked exactly what had been between them. Greg had always assumed that would be crass. Sara never asked about his former girlfriends. They'd never discussed his love life or hers. They both had written it off as a thing of the past and that had been that.

But Greg's old girlfriends weren't apart of their life together.

Shaking his head, standing and pacing the room he knew that this was the wrong tract to head down. He didn't need to be thinking things that probably weren't true.

But even that hurt because was Sara ever going to tell him what was true?

Rubbing his hands together in front of him he began to pace and his phone rang.

Greg once more took it off his belt and checked the ID screen.

Sara.

Clutching the phone hard in his hand he couldn't bring himself to answer it. Instead he surprised himself by winging it across the room and into the wall effectively stopping the ring and ruining the phone all at once.

Right now he didn't care.

He couldn't talk to her. Couldn't even think about her. Didn't want to see her.

Greg headed purposely down the hallway towards the back bedroom. He grabbed a duffle bag from the closet and pulled a few shirts off of their hangers and a couple pairs of pants. Shoving underwear, socks and some toiletries into it as well not sure what else he'd need or where he was even going he looked aimlessly around the room. Just as he remembered his medication the house phone rang.

He ignored that too.

Putting the last of what he would need for at least a few days into the bag, Greg zipped it shut and headed straight for the front door.

As he got there he paused. Momentarily he thought that it might be better if he at least left a note.

But what would he say?

Greg didn't know where he was going himself right now. He could call her later. Tell her later. She wouldn't be home until the morning anyway. There wasn't a point.

And besides that, now she might see what it feels like to be left in the dark.


	26. Running

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Notes:** Thanks again tripp3235! And it really does look like this one is ending soon... probably another 4-6 chapters. Thanks for reading. Hope you're all still there by the end of this!

_You came to make sure that I'm not running  
Well I ran from him in all kinds of ways  
Guess it was his turn this time_

'_**Baker, Baker' by Tori Amos**_

**Chapter 26: Running**

Sara and Nick had gotten back not twenty minutes after Greg had left. Amy, feeling really stuck, didn't know what to say.

She had to give them the results but had promised to wait on Greg before giving them the details. She had to tell them he was gone, but couldn't give them a straight answer as to why. Amy had seen right through Greg's 'allergy' problem but didn't know what was really wrong with him. She'd noticed he was down tonight but had nothing to explain it.

Steeling herself as they both came into the lab, Amy was still at a loss of exactly what to say.

"Hi," Nick said smiling at her, "we've got more for you. Blood and hair for our latest homicide but it's pretty cut and dry. How're the hair samples coming?"

"Good," Amy said trying to match his smile, moving determinedly to where she'd filed the results, "The cat hairs matched."

"Well that's something," Nick said as she handed them to him. "We might be able to get a warrant with that."

"Greg found some more hair in the other bags and asked me to run it. That matched the skin found under Cynthia Haas skin and the semen taken from Ann Bosworth… Blanchard… the cat lady."

Nick stopped reading and looked up at her again with a different smile and she felt caught. He knew she was nervous, just not why.

"Anything else?" Sara asked, sensing her unease as well.

"It's all in the reports," Amy said with a shrug, hating herself but at least not lying.

They'd read them and draw their own conclusions just hopefully not before Greg had talked with them. She was starting to think his 'sick act' was a result of his conversation with Grissom.

"Great," Nick said with a nod, "we can get a warrant easy with that. Proves the suspect was in her house. Maybe she's abetting. Where's Greg? We can call Sullivan and do this first thing in the morning."

"He's not… he went home," Amy stammered.

"Why?" Sara asked and Amy thought she saw a flicker of panic behind her eyes, quickly gone.

"Allergies," Amy answered, "He said allergies."

"Said?" Nick asked and Amy, not for the first time, really hated that she worked with training investigators.

"Yes, said. He said his allergies were really bothering him and that he was just going to go home."

Sara sucked in her bottom lip, still looking at Amy like she might be able to pull the truth right out of her head. Amy didn't mind so much, she'd probably have done the same. And really, that was what Greg had said. There wasn't much more that she could tell them.

"I'm calling Greg," Sara said as she walked out of the room.

She pulled up her contacts on her cell phone and began to scroll down the list. It took her longer to find it then it should have and honestly she could have dialed it quicker but habit prevailed. Greg had an endearing habit of changing the names on her list. Usually he only changed his own, knowing the others were probably more critical and that she didn't need to be deciphering his nonsense at crucial moments. He also changed her ring tone randomly whenever he got his hands on her phone long enough. Greg only did it when he was bored and feeling playful and it always made her laugh.

She looked in the G's and the S's and still no 'Greg Sanders Cell' to be found.

Growing frustrated as she steered into the break room, she just started going through the entire list. Finally stopping at the 'That Man I Sleep With' entry, a small smile on her lips, she pressed the call button. After five rings she gave up and again out of habit scrolled to the H's only to find 'Home Phone' missing. Sighing and rubbing her head, she looked back through the list. Apparently home really was 'Where the Heart Is' and Greg's insomnia must be worse then she thought. Pressing the call button again she was frustrated once more when there was no answer. Again she tried his cell only to have it immediately go to voice mail so he'd either shut it off, the battery died or he was trying to call her.

Shaking her head in frustration Sara looked up in time to see Nick at the door.

"Get a hold of him?" he asked from the doorway.

Sara shook her head and checked her watch. It was late now, nearly morning. Just after four.

"I just got off the line with Charlie. Brass doesn't want to wait, they're getting the warrant from Judge Taylor now. You want to go?"

Sara debated it for a moment in her head. If Greg was okay to drive home, and she trusted Amy wouldn't have let him if he wasn't, it was probably nothing serious. Yes, she had wanted to talk out their problems tonight but that could wait till the morning. And this case was important. The job was important. Another few hours wouldn't hurt. He was probably just sleeping and that was what he needed most.

"Ready when you are," she said having decided.

* * *

Sara got home around ten that morning.

Searching Anne Blanchard's house had been fairly fruitless. Aside from a carpet sample that looked like it would match the fibers found on the victim, there was nothing else. No physical evidence, no weepy confession, no murderous brother.

And yes, they all knew now it was her brother.

Grissom had accompanied them to the scene and told them on the way. Told them that the investigator three years ago assigned to the case had failed to ask for comparison test of the victim to the suspect. Amy had last night and found the connection. Nick and Sara both wondered why she hadn't told them that herself, but were glad to have something more to go on. Grissom saw no reason to mention Greg's involvement.

Sara pulled her own car up next to Greg's in the drive and made her way to the door. She saw, as usual, Betty's curtain flutter from across the street, and as usual ignored it as she let herself in.

Glad to see Greg hadn't crashed on the couch again, she put down her keys and went to the kitchen to get herself a glass of juice. As she did she got the first inclination that something was wrong.

In the living room, directly across from where she stood now, there was something on the floor in pieces.

Sara set down her glass and walked over to it, bent down, recognized it immediately, and stood back up again really worried.

"Greg?" she called out loudly, making her way quickly to the back room.

She was shocked to find it empty. Empty and untouched. Greg never made the bed, she always did. It was still made so he'd never slept in it that night. But that wasn't the only thing out of place. A few dresser drawers lay open, the closet was open and a hanger or two lay on the floor. His sneakers were missing.

Sara went to the bathroom and saw it much the same, in disarray. The medicine cabinet stood open, his prescriptions gone. His toothbrush. His razor. Even his hair gel.

Sara was confused and immediately thought the worse.

The only thing she could believe was that there had been some type of emergency. Maybe someone in his family had died, but that didn't make sense. He would have called her. He would have said something to someone. Greg wouldn't have made up some stupid excuse about his allergies.

Sara paced the room, not sure what to do.

'His car,' she thought suddenly.

She'd parked right next to it. His car was still in the drive. What could that mean?

Her frantic thoughts were cut short by the sound of a key in the front door.

Sara rushed down the hall just as Greg opened the door looking rumbled and in the clothes he'd worn last night.

She didn't question him, not yet. Instead she just threw her arms around his neck, so relieved to see him. She didn't even notice his failure to respond. His own hands still at his waist clenched in an effort not to act. Greg wasn't sure what to do. Part of him wanted to hug her back and another part wanted to push her away.

"Where were you?" Sara asked as she moved back, hands still touching him. One hand on his shoulder as if to cement him in place as the other hand ran up and down his arm.

Greg let out a shaky breath and moved away towards the kitchen.

"Greg?" Sara questioned all her earlier concern back.

"I just needed to get out of here for awhile," he finally said.

"Where were you?" she continued to question, moving into the kitchen after him.

"Betty's," he answered, looking down into the sink. Just anywhere but at her.

"But your things…"

"Are in my car."

"What's wrong?" Sara asked now, feeling close to tears. This wasn't like him. It wasn't like him at all. He seemed to have shut down and was being evasive and just so distant. "What…"

Greg leaned down to the sink now, both hands planted firmly on the counter as he let out what sounded like a laugh. A strangled laugh. He shook his head, trying to clear it as he squeezed his hands so tight gripping the counter that they stung.

"No," he said letting go and turning to her almost at once. Shaking his head as he spoke. "No. You don't get to ask me that."

Sara didn't know what was happening. Greg had gone from flat and stoic to clearly angry, madder then she'd ever seen him, just like that. Involuntarily taking a step back she didn't ask again. Instead she waited for what she knew was the storm coming.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" he asked, not coming any closer but lowering his voice once more.

"I don't know…"

"The suspension," he cut her off. "Were you going to tell me? If I hadn't just by accident found out, would you have?"

"Greg it wasn't that big of a deal," she answered, almost feeling relief. This she could handle. Greg let things stir inside him at times until they boiled over, they could talk this out she was sure. "I just didn't think of it. Really."

"Really?" he asked back and by his tone she knew that this wasn't just it.

"Yes. I mouthed off to Catherine in front of Ecklie while we were working a case. You were sick, in the hospital, I was overworked and I shouldn't have done it."

"Why'd they put you in therapy then?"

Sara shut her eyes tightly and shook her head.

"Who told you that?"

"Grissom."

"He had no right…"

"He thought I knew," Greg returned tightly. "And why wouldn't he? We're engaged. I should have known. You should have told me."

"Do I have to remind you that you spent eight months in therapy on medication before you told me?"

"It's not the same."

"Why is that?" she asked back, her own temper flaring at his hypocriticalness.

"Because I didn't tell anyone."

"And your mad what?" she asked, her voice much louder then normal, "Because I told Grissom? Greg, he's my supervisor. My boss. I had to tell him. He's the one that made me go."

"Yeah," Greg shot back, "he is your boss."

Sara narrowed her eyes at him.

"What does that mean?"

"It means whatever you take it to mean."

"No. That's not an answer."

"Why did you tell him?" Greg asked instead.

"I told you, he's the one that sent me there. It wasn't as if…"

"Not that, the nightmares. Why'd you tell him about the nightmares?"

Sara blinked several times, caught completely off guard.

"You did, didn't you?"

"You don't understand…"

"No I don't. Because you've never given me a chance too."

Greg stopped and turned away.

"It's not like you think it is."

"Really?" he asked harshly, turning back to her in one swift motion, "Really? Because I think that I wake up beside you practically every day to you crying or screaming and your boss knows more about it then I do. Why is that?"

Sara looked away, catching a few tears that slid down her face.

"I can't do this now."

"Fine," he said moving out of the room towards the front door. "Let me know when you're ready to let me in on your life."

"Greg," she called out surprised at the unevenness.

It was enough to stop him but he didn't turn back around.

"Where are you going?"

Greg took in a deep breath and dropped his head.

"I don't know," he said quietly and truthfully.

"Are you coming back?"

"I don't know," he echoed before reaching out and opening the door.

Sara didn't ask any more just watched as he walked out. Partially in shock. Completely in denial.

Greg felt the same as he hurried down the porch steps and towards his car. Sitting behind the wheel he paused because he really didn't know where or what he was going to do next.

Both of them were left thinking the same thing.

'How did it come to this?'


	27. Linger

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

_These precious things  
Let them bleed  
Let them wash away  
These precious things let them break  
Their hold over me_

'_**Precious Things' by Tori Amos**_

**Chapter 27: Linger**

"I hope you're not on the clock."

Greg jumped at the sound of the voice, startled from his sleep and nearly falling to the floor.

"Sorry," Sofia said with a giggle rarely heard, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No," Greg said straightening up and rearranging the various reports and files he'd managed to scatter around the table, "I'm not…I'm fine. I was just catching up on some research."

"By what," she said joining him at the table, "osmosis?"

"Something like that," he answered with a small smile.

"Didn't you work last night?" she asked as she shuffled files with him, "Greg, it's nearly three. You should be home."

"No, I only worked half a night last night. I'm fine. Besides, these aren't going to read themselves."

"Not with you sleeping on them," Sofia returned still smiling at him, "Seriously though, you need to rest. You look beat. Just sign them out and take them home."

"No," Greg said shaking his head and looking down, looking for a way out of this conversation, "I'm almost…"

Greg's new cell phone rang giving him an instant excuse.

After leaving the house he'd driven around aimlessly for an hour. He couldn't go to either Nick or Amy's because he didn't know which place they'd be at today and he didn't want to answer a bunch of awkward questions. Betty, while nice enough to take him last night, was not an option either since she'd nearly talked his ear off the entire time he had stayed with her. If the circumstances had been different he'd of gone to Catherine's, but given their fight not too long ago he didn't want to risk it. And Warrick, while Greg knew he wouldn't ask questions or pry, would probably call Sara or worse Grissom and that was the last thing he wanted.

So without anywhere to go, it being too early to check into a hotel, Greg had first gone and bought a new phone to replace his broken one and then headed to the lab. And that's where he'd spent the day.

Greg excused himself as he picked the phone up and walked across the room.

"Greg Sanders."

"Greg," Nick's voice came on the line. Greg held his breath wondering if Sara had called him. "Brass called. Those fibers matched the carpet in the house. He's bringing in the counselor for questioning. How soon can you make it down here?"

"To the station?" Greg asked not sure where here meant.

"No the lab," Nick answered, "I thought we could go over the reports…"

Nick's voice stopped as he'd rounded the corner into the conference room and came face to face with Greg. Greg just gave him a smile and folded up his phone. Nick did the same and looked at him oddly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Burning out," Sofia answered for him and Greg shook his head. This was exactly what he didn't need right now.

"Catching up," Greg countered and Nick nodded but was still giving him that look.

At times Greg thought he should have it trademarked. Nick had perfected the art of letting people know he knew that they were keeping something from him without having to say a word.

"Isn't that what you wore yesterday? I thought you went home?"

Greg pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger as he shook his head. He really didn't need this now.

"I did, I came back. I was going to shower and change but just forgot. Is Brass waiting on us or do I have time for that?"

"No, we've got time," Nick answered and he was starting to look worried. Greg's tone had been curt and he was hardly ever that, only when something seriously bothered him. "Just don't take too long."

Greg didn't say any more just headed for the locker room. He didn't take long and they were able to meet Brass in just under half an hour.

At the station they met with Brass and Charlie Sullivan. Brass gave them both the once over, he always did, but his gaze lingered on Greg longest. Greg knew what he looked like, he'd seen himself in the mirror. Week after week of little to no sleep was catching up with him in a hurry, not to mention that the only sleep he'd gotten today was on the table in the conference room.

"She's already inside with her lawyer," Brass said indicating the door. "Sullivan, why don't you and Sanders watch this one behind the glass."

"No," Nick said before Greg got the chance, "Greg's coming in on this one. He knows more about this case then I do. If you want one of us to wait outside, I will."

Brass just shrugged and motioned the two of them to the door.

The three of them went inside, Sullivan opting not to push his luck with Brass and heading off to the adjoining room. Greg sat down opposite Ms. Blanchard and Nick just next to him. Brass chose to stand just behind them and quickly introduced the two CSIs to the only face they didn't know, the lawyer John Remus.

"I'd just like to state that my client is here of her own free will and is ready to do what she can to help your investigation."

"Well she can start by telling us where her brother is," Brass said evenly.

"I don't know," Anne said evenly. "David hasn't been a part of my life in a long time."

"Since he attacked you," Brass supplied and she gave him a short nod.

"Why didn't you tell us then that it was your brother?" he continued, "That you knew your attacker?"

"You don't have to answer that," her lawyer said with a shake of his head.

"No," she said firmly, "I do. Have you ever been assaulted Detective Brass? Do you have any idea what that's like? No, you don't. I can see it. But try and imagine it. Just try. And now imagine it's someone you know. Not just know, someone you grew up with. Loved even. Now you tell me why I didn't say anything."

The change in her voice was disconcerting. All the times they'd spoken with her she'd never shown much emotion, but now she seemed a wreck. It was only for a moment and soon under control again. This woman's whole life seemed to be about control.

"You see, you say you haven't seen him," Brass continued not impressed, "but I'm finding that hard to believe."

"Believe what you like," she said smoothly.

"Well, I'll tell you what I believe," Nick said shuffling the papers till the report he needed was on top, "I believe that we found hair samples from your trash that prove you have."

"Those hairs prove he was in the house," her lawyer said shaking his head, "they got you that search warrant but they don't prove that my client has had contact with Mr. Bosworth."

"Oh so he's breaking into her house now?" Brass questioned incredulously, "Is that it?"

"You can't expect Ms. Blanchard to explain someone else's actions can you?" Mr. Remus countered.

Brass gave him a tight smile and nodded.

"So did Cynthia Haas and Taylor Sinclair break into your house too?" Greg asked.

Brass put his hand down on the back of Greg's chair and tapped him once on the back with his index finger. It was a gentle reminder given in part because of the tone of Greg's voice. Angry. He was so obviously angry that Brass who was behind him could tell it. Brass liked Greg, thought he was smart and did good work, but probably a little too involved in this case.

Greg seemed to have caught it because when he spoke next he sounded more like himself.

"Both the victims had fibers on their clothes that matched the carpet from your house. Care to explain that?"

"I was their guidance counselor," she offered. "They'd been to my house before."

"You never mentioned that," Nick said as evenly as he could manage.

He understood Greg's anger. This woman was clearly lying, they just had no way to prove it. Not yet.

"Ashley Cooper too?" Greg asked looking her straight in the eye and she flinched. "Was she in your house?"

"It's possible," she said after a heavy pause.

"Is this all you have?" her lawyer once more intervened, "Because if you don't have anything that puts my client directly at the crime scene then I'm going to have to stop this interrogation."

"But we do," Brass said, "We think the crime scene was her house."

"But you have no proof of that," Mr. Remus contended, "You went through the house yourself and found nothing more then carpet fibers. I'm sorry gentlemen but we're done."

He and Ms. Blanchard stood at once and were soon out of the room.

Charlie joined them a few minutes later and sat down opposite Greg and Nick shaking his head.

"She's lying," Greg finally said voicing their shared opinion.

"But the lawyer's right," Nick said immediately after, "we don't have anything that actually puts her with the girls at the time of their deaths. It wasn't her DNA on those bodies. We didn't even find any traces of the girls at her house."

"So what do we do now?" Charlie asked looking at each of them in turn.

"We go back to step one," Brass answered.

Greg spent the rest of his afternoon and evening doing just that. Nick as well. They returned to the lab and poured back through all the case files they had, all the evidence, just about anything they could two or three times each but still had nothing.

At around eight that night Nick's phone rang and he picked it up with a smile after looking at the ID screen.

"Hi sweetie," he said standing up and moving away from the table.

Greg tried not to roll his eyes and just kept reading the report in front of him. Normally terms of endearment didn't bother him, he usually found them amusing, but today wasn't the day for that. Not with things being so strained between him and Sara.

It took a few minutes for Greg to realize that Nick was saying his name.

"What?" he asked finally looking up at Nick.

Nick looked at him oddly as if he could see what was wrong with him, or at least that's how it appeared to Greg.

"Do you want to come to dinner with Amy and me?" Nick asked again.

"No, not tonight," Greg said shaking his head, "I'll grab something later from down the street."

"You're not going home?"

"Too far," Greg lied looking down again at the report hoping Nick would drop it.

Nick stared at him for a minute more before shaking his head.

"Okay," he finally said making the word sound like a sigh, "We can bring you something back."

"Don't worry about it, but thanks."

Nick smiled tightly and then made his way out of the room.

Greg sighed now himself and put his head into his hands.

The day just seemed so long. It had been too long since he'd really slept and tonight he'd have to pretend things weren't awkward and unfinished between Sara and him. It was just so bad.

He hadn't allowed himself to think about it much today. Just tried to keep working, keep moving but now he didn't have that distraction. The files were obviously yielding nothing and now without Nick around to keep him focused the wheels in his head began to churn again.

And Greg didn't know what to do.

He loved Sara. Loved her more then anyone or anything else in his life. But really, what else was he supposed to do? They couldn't go on like this. She couldn't keep not telling him things. Leaving him in the dark. He'd tried to open up to her, had as much as possible. It was her turn. He thought by now he'd of earned that right at least.

Or maybe he was just wrong.

Maybe Sara didn't trust him enough and that was what held her back. Love him enough. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been wrong like that. Greg seemed to excel in that area.

All the doubt he'd harbored before resurfaced twice as strong. Doubts about her affection, her intentions, the true meaning of all her words. Doubts he thought were long gone and buried.

Running his hands over his face and standing up to stretch Greg tried to shake it off but couldn't do it.

It lingered.

Turning towards the door he froze. He'd hoped for more time. For a better place then this. For himself to be calmer, not as angry still. Not as doubtful.

He'd wanted and hoped for all of this before seeing her again but didn't get it.

Sara was there, before him now, leaning into the doorway unspeaking.

For a moment neither of them spoke, they just stared, but someone had to say something. Do something. They couldn't go on like this forever.

So swallowing more then a small part of his pride and trying to force down the ache in his stomach, Greg made the first step. The first move.

"Hi."


	28. Calm

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Notes:** Happy Easter to all of those who celebrate!

**Chapter 28: Calm**

"Hi," Sara returned his greeting with a hint of a smile, her eyes down.

They both just stood there, not really looking at one another, not really moving.

"Your mom called today," Sara offered. It wasn't really important, Sara had missed the call herself, but she needed something to say.

"I'll call her later," Greg returned, "Thanks."

Sara nodded and shifted uncomfortably from side to side.

"Have you had dinner yet?" she finally asked, risking a glance at his face only to meet his eyes briefly and look away.

"No, I was just going to grab something later."

"Oh."

"But if you want we can go now," Greg added. It was better to just get this over with if possible; push through it and hopefully this uneasiness would pass.

"Yeah," Sara said with a nod, "That would be good. I'll drive if you want."

"Let's just walk," Greg suggested instead. They needed the extra time to talk and it might do them some good.

Sara agreed and they headed out towards the lobby together.

It was getting pretty late in the night, so by the time they got to the diner it was nearly empty. The entire ten minute walk had been silent. Taking a seat in the back of the restaurant they each looked over their menus and again not a word was spoken. It wasn't until after the waitress took their orders that something was finally said.

"Greg," Sara said quietly, looking right at him to prove how serious she was, "I don't want to be fighting like this."

"Neither do I," he agreed, beginning to shred his napkin because of nerves.

"But," she said, "I don't understand why you're this upset. I really just forgot about the suspension Greg, about all of it. I had other things on my mind, it wasn't important. You were in the hospital getting a bone marrow transplant at the time. I'd have told you then but I didn't want to add to whatever…"

"But that's just it," he cut in, still tearing up the napkin, "I'd want you to. Sara, I'd want you to tell me because you're important to me. What happens to you is important to me."

Sara nodded and looked down into her cup.

"It's not like I'm purposely trying to keep things from you."

"I know," Greg conceded. "I do, it just seems like I know nothing about you sometimes Sara."

"It takes time," she said softly, eyes fixed on the table before her.

She saw his fingertips as they brushed hers and she glanced up.

"Sara," he said and his voice was thicker then normal as she laced her fingers into his, "I know I'm not going to know everything about you. Not yet. Not… but it's like you're stopping me from knowing anything."

"I told you I had a lot of baggage."

Greg gave her a weak smile before squeezing her hand once and looking away, feeling a little more then overcome.

"It isn't easy," she continued and he nodded.

"But I could help. If you let me, I could help."

"I want that," she nearly whispered.

Greg looked back at her and smiled.

The waitress was back with their food and forcing them to momentarily break contact. The meal was fairly quiet; Greg and Sara trying to talk again like normal. He filled her in on the case, how the interview went and their complete lack of progress on finding anything new. Sara sounded optimistic, tried to be, but there really wasn't much to be optimistic about. This case was now almost completely cold despite the leads.

As the plates were taken away they once more were at a loss of things to say. The night was wearing on and they did have to get back to the lab. The silence that accompanied them on the trip back wasn't entirely unwelcome. It was easier to take then before but they both knew that this matter was far from over.

That night Nick and Sara picked up an arson case while Grissom paired off Catherine and Greg to work a robbery on the strip. The shift passed quickly and Greg was at bit shocked to find it was already time to leave.

Running into Sara in the locker room she almost hesitated to ask if he was coming home. Relieved that he nodded and said 'of course' they left together for the garage and met again just outside their cars at the house.

Greg waved to Betty across the street as she watered her flower garden and she smiled and waved back to them both.

Once inside the house, Greg dropped his bag at the door and sunk into the couch. Sara sat just next to him, far enough so as not to be touching but close enough to not be too obvious.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked softly.

"No," he said staring straight ahead, "No. Not right now."

She nodded and said no more. The quiet wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't peaceful either.

"Are you going out tonight?" he asked as he remembered Jennifer's bachelorette party.

"I don't have too," she answered, "I can call and cancel. I was really only going for Amy."

"No you should go. You don't go out enough."

"We don't go out enough."

Greg shrugged and smiled, still looking straight ahead.

"You want to get some sleep?" she asked after a long pause and he didn't answer just stood up and offered her a hand.

She took it and let him lead her down the hall. Once there they both stripped down and changed into their pajamas. Sara slipped into the bathroom to clean her face and brush her teeth while Greg remembered that he hadn't yet taken his medication, returning to the front room to retrieve them.

By the time he got back she was already under the covers on her side, facing the center of the bed. He crawled under the covers, facing her as well, running his hand over her arm gently as he looked into her eyes.

"Are we okay?" she asked softly, moving closer to him, into his arms.

"We will be," he answered with a yawn, rubbing her back in large circles.

Sara rested her head against his chest as he rolled onto his back, arms still tight around her. Her own eyes shut despite wanting to stay awake, wanting to remember the feel of him just being next to her. She stayed awake only long enough to make sure he was asleep. Soon she was too.

Greg woke up, a strangled scream still in his throat with the telephone ringing in his ear. Sara who was still resting just on top of him, jumped at his sudden movement and struggled to move away.

She reached over him and grabbed the phone, Greg still lying down and rubbing his face try to rid himself of the images still lingering.

"Hello," she said as she simultaneously checked the clock, shocked to find it was nearly five.

"Did I wake you?" came Amy's voice apologetically.

"No, don't worry," Sara answered as she and Greg gracelessly switched spots on the bed. "What's going on?"

"We're at the Venetian now but were going to come by and pick you up next. Do you want us to get Catherine first?"

"Please," Sara said reluctantly sitting up. "That would be great."

"Okay, give us an hour then."

"See you," Sara said hanging up and turning back to Greg.

"Are you okay?" she asked after a pause, he was just staring blankly at nothing.

"Same stupid dream," he answered finally, shaking his head as he did it.

"With Ortega?"

"Yeah, except instead of Ortega it was Blanchard."

Sara looked at him, really concerned.

"I can call back, stay if you want."

"No," he said getting to his feet, "It's nothing. I'm fine. I just, it seemed so real."

Sara got on her feet as well, coming over to him to see if he really was okay, tentatively wrapping her arms around his waist. Greg gave her half a smile and put his around her too.

"Really," he said give her a light squeeze.

"Okay," she said kissing him lightly.

They both seemed to freeze, realizing it was their first kiss after such a huge fight. The thought just stopped them cold.

Greg made the first move, leaning in, pulling her close, kissing her deep. Sara moved closer to him, moved her hands up into his shirt and onto his back. He responded by gently steering her back towards the bed, unwilling to break contact and eager for her touch.

Sara tugged his shirt off before lying down; dragging him with her and making him smile against her lips.

"I'm not sure we have time for this," he whispered, kissing her neck and obviously not wanting to stop.

"We can make time," Sara said before dragging him back to her for another searing kiss.

"Are you sure?" he questioned, moving away from her again. "We can stop?"

Sara did stop and looked up at him, not sure what he was getting at until she caught the glint in his eyes. Greg laughed as she caught on and ran his fingers along her waist, tickling her as he did.

"Stop," she pleaded as she laughed, "Greg, stop."

Sara, after a moments struggle, managed to pin his arm behind his back and reversed their positions fairly effortlessly so she now was on top of him.

"Ouch, ouch. Sara you're going to break it."

She laughed again but only because she knew it wasn't true. And it wasn't. Greg freed his arm rather quickly and put his hands on her waist once more rubbing her sides.

"Serious though Sara," he said still not making any attempt to untangle himself, "aren't they going to pick you up soon?"

"You know, I'm starting to think you don't want me."

"That," he said leaning up and kissing her between each word, "is not true."

"Good," she returned kissing him deeper.

"I just don't want you to be late."

"Trust me," she said, "we have time."


	29. Endings

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Chapter 29: Endings**

Amy knocked on the door for the third time, growing impatient.

"The lights are on," Catherine said peaking into the window and still seeing nothing. The curtains were drawn and the blinds all shut.

She and Karen had walked up with Amy, leaving Tasha and Jennifer in the limo. Amy hadn't done too bad of a job arranging the party given the short notice. They were first going to have dinner at Picasso's before moving on to a few of the nicer hot spots in town. And they had the car for the night so they'd probably spend some time cruising the strip and acting like fools. All in all: good times.

After knocking once more they heard footsteps approaching and Greg pulled the door open and apologized with a stupid grin on his face.

"Did we interrupt?" Catherine asked with a smile of her own and earned a rare blush from him.

Instead of answering he just stepped back and let the three of them in.

"Sara's almost ready," he supplied, "She just got out of the shower."

"Uh huh," Catherine said still smiling and looking up at his still wet hair.

She was relieved to see they'd obviously made up. It wasn't hard to tell last night that there had been some tension between them. Catherine might have had problems with Sara but she loved Greg like he was her own son and as strange as it still seemed, Sara made Greg happy. Greg made Sara happy in return and Sara needed that. They were a good combination.

"Hey," Greg said doing his best to ignore all their stares, "happy birthday Amy."

Greg had gone to the kitchen table where he'd left the gift, still unwrapped and handed it to her without ceremony. Amy smiled and took the book from him, thanking him profusely, really pretty excited.

"Can I get anyone a drink?" he asked moving back into the kitchen.

"Water please," Catherine answered joining him.

"That would be great," Karen said moving as well.

Amy however had seated herself on the couch, already skimming through the book.

Greg took out three bottles of water from the fridge and handed two of them off.

"So it's going to be just you guys tonight?" Catherine asked with a grin as she leaned back against the counter.

"Looks like it," Greg said with a laugh, "Where's Jacqui? You didn't leave her out in the car did you?"

"Are you kidding?" Amy asked from across the room, "With those hyenas. No. We're picking her up next."

"Sorry," Sara said as she hurried down the hall.

Amy stood and met her without commenting on her lateness. They still had plenty of time to make their reservation.

"You look great," Catherine stated a bit taken back to find Sara actually owned a dress.

Sara just gave her a fairly nervous half-smile before beginning to transfer her things from her everyday purse to her dress purse at the counter.

Amy had been pretty specific about attire. The restaurant and clubs they were going to were all upscale and so they had to dress accordingly. Karen was the only one so far not wearing a skirt or dress, but she was still in dress slacks and heels.

"Oh Sara," Amy said pulling Karen forward as she talked, "this is my sister, my other sister."

"Nice to meet you," Karen said shaking her hand briefly.

"You too," Sara returned, still smiling uneasily.

She felt awkward, like she might as well be wearing a sign around her neck that said, 'yes, we were having sex', but Greg didn't seem bothered at all. Somehow that made her more nervous.

"Can I leave this here?" Amy asked indicating the book.

"Yeah," Greg answered giving her a nod. "Worried you'll forget it in some club in a drunken stupor?"

"Something like that," she answered in return, setting it on the bookshelf before turning to the women. "Are we ready?"

"Let's go," Catherine giving her a smile.

"Well have fun," Greg said walking with them to the door, his hand on Sara's back.

Amy gave Greg a quick hug, thanking him again for the gift. Karen just smiled and made her way out the door. Catherine reminded him to behave at work to which he replied that 'he always did' with a smirk. And that left Sara.

Sara hung back a moment, still reluctant to leave him.

"Have a good time," he said as his hand slipped to her waist.

"I'll be home before you are," she said turning to him as they stood in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she returned matching his smile, "I'll wait up."

"Good," Greg said pressing his forehead to her, "Am I allowed to kiss you goodbye?"

"Why would you even ask?"

"I don't know," he said casting a quick glance at the limo, "I don't want to embarrass you."

"You don't embarrass me."

That was the only invitation he needed before pulling her in close and kissing her passionately. Sara forgot what she was doing until she heard the catcalls and whistles coming from the limo.

She pulled back reluctantly and put her head down. Greg laughed but she knew he was just self-conscious as she was at the moment.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Sara said somewhat haltingly as she moved away from him down the walk.

Greg just waved and watched her get into the limo before heading inside himself.

It was still too early to go to work so Greg caught up on the laundry and other household chores before sitting down and turning on the television.

At nine he got a call from Nick. It was right to the point, Grissom wanted them in now.

Having no problem with that and really having nothing left to do at the house Greg got dressed and drove to the lab.

Greg made his way to the break room, the only one there so far from graves, and sat down with a cup of coffee.

"You got here quick," Warrick said coming inside and making his way towards the coffee pot as well.

"Hey the boss said jump."

Warrick laughed as he joined him at the table.

"Any idea what this is about?" Greg asked.

"None," Warrick answered shaking his head.

"Guys," Nick said joining them in the room.

Warrick and Greg both nodded at him in recognition.

"How's the party going?" Warrick asked Nick giving him a grin.

"Amy called about half an hour ago as they were getting ready to leave the restaurant," Nick said grinning back at him, "I think she's having fun but only because it's not just her and Jennifer."

"What about her friend?" Greg asked, "They didn't even get out of the limo."

"They got a limo?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah man," Nick answered Warrick first, "Amy's dad paid for nearly all of it but I think Amy is picking up dinner. And Tasha, my oh my, where can I even begin."

"Worse then Jennifer?" Greg asked raising an eyebrow as if it wasn't possible.

"No, Jennifer's like a viper this girl is just vacant."

Warrick and Greg both laughed.

"Good," Grissom's voice interrupted their laughter, "You're all here."

"What's the emergency?" Warrick asked, straightening up a bit as he spoke.

"Dead body, male, mid-thirties found wrapped and dumped in a ravine up near the dam."

"Okay," Nick said, drawing the word out, expecting more then just what sounded fairly routine to bring them all in early.

Grissom let out a sigh and sat down on the back of the couch facing them.

"The victim may be related to the 'rag doll strangler'."

"Related how?" Greg asked leaning forward.

"All the other victims were women?" Nick questioned as well.

Grissom said nothing and just gave him a look.

"Is it him?" Greg asked truly surprised.

"We don't know yet but given the initial report…"

"Alright then," Warrick said getting to his feet, "Let's go."

They three men made there way to the locker room, each grabbing their kits and saying very little. Greg was going to ride out with Nick, Warrick with Grissom.

It was quite a hike to the crime scene, nearly an hour given that it was off on a back road. The body had been come across by hikers that evening and was at least three days old.

"Hi guys," David greeted them as he sat perched near the body, "Not much to tell you. Body's a few days old at least. Obvious cause of death is gunshot wound to the head."

"Did you move anything?" Grissom questioned as Warrick began to snap pictures.

"No sir,' David answered standing up, "The body looked like it was probably originally wrapped but if you see here, I think animals got to it. Maybe dug it up, wasn't buried deep."

Grissom nodded and seemed to agree with that assessment.

"You okay," Nick asked softly to Greg who was standing completely still at his side.

"Yeah," he returned just above a whisper.

"So why do we think this is our guy?" Warrick asked as he snapped a few more pictures.

"Um," David started, looking up at Grissom to ensure it was okay before continuing, "These were found with the body."

David stood up and moved around the body just down a slope.

"The responding officer noted them," David said pointing it out and going no further, it wasn't really his job, "I think they might have been with the body, wrapped up but like I said, the animals."

Greg and Nick took the lead on this and moved as easily as they could down the slope. There were three set of underwear strewn down the side. Greg took photos of each, marked them and took additional photos.

"Can you get them all in one shot?" Nick asked.

Greg just nodded and moved back as far as he dared but didn't take the shots. He just stood there for a moment, transfixed almost. It was unbelievable. Unreal.

"Greg?" Nick asked sounding worried.

"Is this it?" he asked in return, fixing him with a stare. "Is this really it?"

Nick didn't know how to answer him. Didn't know if it was true. Instead, he just patted him once on the shoulder and said nothing.

Greg nodded and looked down for a moment before bringing the camera back up to his eye.

Maybe this was the end.


	30. In Your Head

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Notes:** Thanks to my relentless beta's Tripp3235 and RivenSky. I adore you both, thanks for all the help! And folks, two more chapters and we'll reach the end!

_Don't make me come to Vegas  
Don't make me pull you out of his bed  
I am vigilant that it will not be  
You on the menu he's serving up for his friends  
Don't make me come to Vegas  
Don't make me pull him out of your head_

'_**Don't Make Me Come to Vegas' by Tori Amos**_

**Chapter 30: In Your Head**

It was impossible to identify the body immediately. They all had their suspicions but DNA testing would have to prove them. Until the match was made they could do nothing. But once it came back matching their suspect, matching Anne Blanchard's only brother David Bosworth they'd be on their way.

It took Travis an hour.

Brass was soon on the line to Mr. Remus, Anne Blanchard's lawyer informing him that he could either bring his client down immediately or they'd go bring her in themselves. He said he'd be down with her in under an hour but after an hour and a half Brass got impatient.

Brass wasn't gone half an hour himself before he called back to the lab requesting their presence.

Once more they all went, Nick and Greg in one SUV, Warrick and Grissom in the other. The paramedics were there, lights off and in no obvious hurry, which could only mean one thing. There were several police cars surrounding the scene as well, two cars in the drive.

Brass met them at the door.

"Got here," he began immediately, "knocked a couple times on the door, no answer, tried it and it came open. Found them both, already dead. Al's here checking the bodies, but they can't have been dead longer then an hour each."

Grissom nodded and looked to his team. They looked ready to do this but he couldn't be sure.

Brass led the way to the back bedroom.

"She didn't waste any time," he said as he pushed the door open for them.

On the bed, laid out in an all too familiar pose was John Remus. His eyes were shut and the bruises on his neck were evident. He was stripped down to his underwear but no further. Aside from the fact that his throat was not slit, it was strikingly similar to most of the Fenton cases.

"Blunt force trauma to the head," Doc Robbins said, he was in the room when they arrived, "Not sure if it killed him, autopsy will tell, but it did at least knock him out. Looks like he was manually strangled. He's got some bruising on his chest so my guess is she straddled him to do it."

"Where is she?" Grissom asked and Doc Robbins moved from the bed to the bathroom door.

"It's not pretty," he said quite seriously to which Grissom nodded, as ready as he'd ever be.

Al opened the door and the first thing that hit them all was the smell. That familiar copper like smell fresh blood had. It was staggering, the sheer volume of blood in the room was staggering.

Anne Blanchard, formerly Ann Bosworth, appeared to be bathing in her own blood.

"Warrick," Grissom said stepping out of the bathroom, partially blocking the view from the rest of them, "Start taking pictures. I want double shots of everything."

"I'm on it," Warrick said already going for his camera.

"Greg, Nick," he said looking at them, "How do you want to proceed?"

Greg instinctively looked to Nick who took a second to compose his thoughts.

"I'll start with Warrick on Mr. Remus," he finally decided, "Leave you two Ms. Blanchard."

Greg nodded and Grissom seemed to agree with that. He honestly wasn't sure he wanted Greg at the scene at all but knowing that Greg would let him know if it was a problem he didn't object.

"I'll start documenting the bathroom," Greg said taking out his own camera.

After they were alone in the room Grissom asked him what he thought.

"I think that the lawyer told her what she was being called in for and she decided she'd had enough."

"So you don't think this might be a panic killing?" he questioned further.

"Looks too pre-meditated for that," Greg said evenly. "I mean, she had to have known once she killed her brother that eventually he'd be found and that we'd be back."

Grissom nodded, agreeing with that much of it.

Greg snapped a few more photos before nearly bumping into the door.

"Excuse me," he said to Grissom, indicating he needed it shut.

Grissom obliged, stepped out of the way and let Greg do his job, but Greg didn't start taking pictures again once he shut the door. Instead he just stared at it.

"The mirror," Greg said catching Grissom's attention. "She broke the mirror and cut her wrists but not before she left us a note."

Grissom turned now and saw what he was staring at. Written on the back of the door in fairly fresh blood were the words 'I sent him on, now I'm going home'.

At first he was too lost in thought as to what that could mean before he realized that Greg too was just staring, transfixed and turning slightly green.

"Do you…"

Grissom didn't even get the words out before Greg was pushing past him, practically shoving the camera into his hands on the way out the door. Nick and Warrick watched somewhat startled at the change but didn't question him or try to stop him as he made his way back through the house, out the back door and towards the alleyway.

Greg got about five houses down, as far away as he could before he lost it. Grissom wasn't too far behind him, having recovered quickly enough to follow him out. After several minutes of virtual dry heaves, Greg straightened up some and apologized.

"It happens," was all Grissom said more concerned about Greg now then anything else.

"I'm sorry," Greg said once more shaking his head, "It's just I've been telling myself that they aren't related. That those girls' deaths had nothing to do with Fenton, that it was a coincidence or some crazies' way of covering up their own crimes. And then that."

Greg's voice started to sound shaky again and he had to turn away hitting the cinderblock wall once hard with a closed fist.

"He said that to me," Greg said finally turning back around and resting against the wall. "Almost exactly. He said I was going home, that he was sending me on. That's what he called it."

"Did you write that in your journals?" Grissom asked calmly.

"I don't know," Greg said shaking his head, "I might have. I never re-read them. Couldn't but I might have."

Grissom nodded and remained quiet.

"I must have, right?"

"I think so," Grissom agreed, "There's nothing that indicated Dr. Fenton worked with an accomplice."

Greg nodded now finding some comfort in that.

"I didn't wreck the scene did I?" Greg asked, still more worried about his job then he was about himself.

"No," Grissom answered, "You did everything right. Exactly as you should have."

Greg tried to find some comfort in that too but couldn't. He'd never gotten physically sick at a scene before and now seemed like a strange time to start. Even after finding Dr. Sanchez's body he hadn't been ill, only afterwards back at the lab. It was just embarrassing pure and simple.

"Think you can go back in?" Grissom questioned and Greg nodded slightly feeling it was better to try then not.

Greg got all the way to the back door before shaking his head realizing he couldn't do it. His stomach lurched again and he knew that if he did go inside he'd likely not be as lucky as to make it out again before getting sick.

"God what's wrong with me?" Greg asked no one but himself as he moved away from the door frustrated.

"It's perfectly normal," Grissom tried to assure him once more.

"How is this normal?" Greg asked him holding out his hands as the shook, "What if I'm like this on every strangulation case? Every suicide? You might as well put me back in the lab."

"This hasn't happened before and there is no reason to believe it will happen again."

"And if it does?" Greg questioned moving back towards the alley as their voices became louder. Not wanting Nick or Warrick or Brass or anyone else to know he was practically having a nervous break down.

"It won't."

"How can you be so sure?" Greg asked, really wanting to believe him but not sure he could. Not about this.

"Talk to Dr. Jennings about it, she'll tell you. Better yet, talk to Sara. I know for awhile she had problems handling domestic homicides but she's learned how."

Greg shook his head not getting the connection.

"What are you talking about?"

"Because of her parents," Grissom started and then abruptly stopped once he saw Greg's face change.

For a minute or longer they just stared at each other.

"You don't know," Grissom finally said and Greg looked away.

"Griss," Warrick's voice came from just behind the back fence.

"In a minute," he called out not taking his eyes off of Greg.

After hearing Warrick walk away he still didn't know what to do.

"Greg I didn't realize…"

"Why would you?" Greg returned his back to him now, head down.

"I didn't mean…"

"Gil," came Brass' voice now, louder and obviously making his way to the gate.

"Are you going to be alright out here?" Grissom asked him in a hurry.

Greg nodded, his back still turned and listened as Grissom walked away with Brass into the house.

His head was reeling.

Sitting down, back to the wall, Greg was just trying to keep it together. If before was bad this was so much worse.

He could pretty much put two and two together. When he'd asked about her parents, asked why she'd never mentioned them, her answer had been short and he thought complete. Her father was dead, her mother and she didn't get along and her brother and she didn't speak. Now, even though it was still all probably true, it felt like such a lie.

Greg couldn't be certain but with one dead parent and Grissom's bombshell about domestic homicides he could only guess that Sara's mother had killed her father.

And why hadn't she told him that?

She could have. He'd asked even. There was no 'I forgot' to hide behind this time. No 'it slipped my mind'. She had just not told him.

And at sometime or other she had told Grissom.

This he couldn't justify.

This he couldn't explain.

He'd give her the chance but really, what would she say?

What new lie would she tell him?


	31. Sorta Fairytale

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

_And I'm so sad  
Like a good book  
I can't put this day back  
A sorta fairytale  
With you  
A sorta fairytale  
With you_

'_**Sorta Fairytale' by Tori Amos**_

**Chapter 31: Sorta Fairytale**

Nick was worried.

He understood Greg's reaction at the scene. There was nothing wrong with that. It was almost expected considering the circumstances. What he didn't understand was his almost stoic manner the entire ride back to the lab and the remainder of the evening.

It was honestly frightening.

And Grissom was acting strange too.

Despite that he and Warrick commented to him both separately and together on Greg's behavior he refused to say anything to him about it. Grissom just said he needed some time and space and that eventually he'd come around.

Nick didn't think so.

But still, Greg wasn't talking.

Shift ended and Greg didn't even say goodbye to anyone. As far as Nick knew he just grabbed his things and left.

And it was exactly what he'd done; Greg just wasn't sure where he was going to once he got in his car.

He seriously considered just marching back inside, quitting and then driving back to California without a backwards glance. Seriously considered it for about ten minutes as he sat in his car outside before deciding that was just asking for more trouble. First off he'd have to stay with his parents and there was no way he'd survive that. Second, it just wasn't the right thing to do.

Granted right now he didn't want to do the right thing. He hated to be thinking the way he was but he wanted to do that if only to make Sara wonder. Just let her wonder what the hell happened and never tell her why. Never look back.

But Greg wasn't mean and he wasn't cruel so he couldn't do that.

Instead he took the longest route possible to his house. Took it twice actually to ensure he was calm. He felt calm but knew that it wasn't real. That the moment he saw her he might just erupt.

Still he had to go home sometime and it was better to do it now before she started calling around asking where he was.

Greg pulled into the driveway and stayed in the car for another fifteen minutes. He knew the neighbors must think he was crazy but that didn't matter right now. Nothing mattered right now.

Finally he saw the blinds at the kitchen window flutter and he knew Sara was watching. He had no choice now.

Greg made his way into the house and Sara met him at the door. She was smiling until she got a look at him. Her expression immediately darkened.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He couldn't even look at her.

"Greg," she said again moving closer, reaching out to touch him only to be shocked when he quickly moved away and turned his back on her. "What happened?"

Sara, worried now, really more worried then she had been in a long time, didn't know what to do. She suspected a lot of things, all of them work related, but she couldn't be certain until he told her. She trusted that he would, eventually he always did.

And she was right about that.

But when Greg turned around she'd expected to see sadness in his eyes, maybe worry, definitely not anger. And he was angry, it was clear. His eyes looked darker then their normal chocolate brown. They were almost black. And another thing was clear to her immediately, why he was angry. Well maybe not why, but at whom.

Greg was obviously angry with her.

"I had a pretty bad night," Greg finally spoke and she'd have sworn it wasn't his voice. It was tight and controlled and just above a whisper. So angry. "I lost it at a scene. Grissom said I should talk to you about it since you had personal experience in that area…"

"Greg," Sara tried to cut him off, knowing where this was going and not liking it at all.

"Said that you'd be able to help given your history," Greg continued on as if she hadn't even said a word, his voice getting tighter as he did. Clearly he was just barely keeping it under control. "And of course I didn't know what he was talking about because we've never talked about your history."

"Greg please," Sara tried once more shutting her eyes tight now trying to will this into just being a very bad dream. "Let me explain."

"I'd love to hear it."

"What did he tell you?" she asked and he immediately shook his head.

"Why don't you just guess," he said flatly. It wasn't a question, it was a challenge.

"I told him about my parents last year during a case. It was the same one Catherine and I had gotten into it about. My mother…" Sara started and then stopped quickly overcome.

She turned away and walked back aimlessly towards the kitchen before returning and sitting down on the couch. Greg had to fight down the urge to just comfort her and it wasn't easy.

"My parents fought," she began again. "A lot. I grew up with it so I didn't know. I really didn't. I thought it was normal, what everyone did. One night it just got to be too much for my mother I guess."

Greg nodded and could figure the rest for himself.

"I wanted to tell you."

"But you never did," Greg returned remembering once more that he was angry.

"No," she admitted looking down.

"And you did tell him."

Sara looked up at him and now his eyes weren't just angry, they were hurt.

"Greg," she said standing quickly and once more moving towards him, "It really isn't like that. It's not that…"

"What am I supposed to think its like?" he asked in a near whisper as he again stepped out of her reach. "You don't trust me."

"That's not true," she said growing angry herself, knowing she had no right but not able to stop herself. "You know that's not true."

"There's no other explanation," he said shaking his head.

"Please believe me…"

"How am I supposed to believe you?" he returned and for the first time he'd raised his voice. "Damn it Sara, I asked you. I asked you point blank about your family and you lied. You could have told me the truth, the whole truth. I deserved that. I deserve to know something about you that I don't have to learn from someone else."

"I know," she said quietly.

Greg was a bit taken back by her admission.

"I know," she repeated, "all I can say is I'm sorry and ask you to forgive me."

Greg turned away from her again and struggled silently with himself.

It would be so easy to just say yes. Part of him wanted too, really wanted too, but his pride wouldn't let him. Sara would do this again, he knew that. He just knew it and Greg couldn't live like that. Wouldn't live like that. He had to be able to trust her and right now he couldn't. A relationship couldn't survive without trust.

"I can't," he whispered his back still turned to her.

"What?"

"I can't," he echoed more firmly this time to her face. "Sara you don't trust me and I can't trust you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't think this is going to work."

Sara stood completely still. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening. Not like this.

"You don't mean that," she said firmly wanting it to be true.

"I do, Sara. I do."

"No," she said shaking her head and once more moving about the room.

"What else should I think?" he asked, "Sara, you've given me no choice. I can't live like this. We can't build a life together like this."

Sara stopped pacing, pulled herself together as best she could and did her best not to cry. Swore she wasn't going to cry in front of him like this. Not now.

"Okay," she said shortly, looking down with a brisk nod. "Okay."

Greg swallowed the words 'I'm sorry' before they reached his lips, remembering the reasons he was angry in the first place. Remembering how they'd come to this.

"I guess then I should give this back, right?" Sara said fumbling to get the ring off her finger which wasn't easy. She hadn't taken it off more then twice since she'd first put it on.

"No," Greg said shaking his head and pushing it back into her hand, "keep it. I bought it for you, I'm not going to take it back."

Sara was going to argue but didn't see the point. Honestly, she didn't want to part with it. It seemed to be all she'd have left of him soon.

"I'm going to get some things," Greg said pointing towards the back room.

"Where are you going?" she asked still not meeting his eye.

"I don't know," he answered honestly before making his way back to the room.

He was only gone five minutes but it felt like longer. Sara felt like she was stuck in a bad dream. None of it seemed real. None of it seemed right.

"I'll call you tonight," Greg said when he came back into the living room carrying a bigger bag then she'd expected. "We can talk then about what we're going to do next."

Sara nodded still in a daze. His words were barely registering to her now.

Greg didn't say anything else, just left. She watched him get into his car from the same window she'd watched him pull up from. Watched and realized now that she was crying. Really crying.

She didn't even bother to move to the living room or even to the kitchen table. Just sat down right there on the floor next to the sink and cried still not believing that this was it.

Greg ended up at the first decent looking hotel he'd run across near the strip. He reserved a room for a week and paid extra to check in early. He didn't really care right now, money wasn't important. He just wanted to be left alone.

Tonight everyone would know. If not right away, at least by the end of shift. They'd all know and damn it if it didn't feel like a failure. Like his failure.

He'd never felt good enough for her and here was the proof. She didn't trust him. She wouldn't tell him her secrets even if he confessed all of his. She couldn't love him the way he loved her.

Greg just lay down on top of the comforter and stared at the ceiling unable to sleep and not wanting to think about it anymore.

He wanted to wake up and have it be a dream. A horrible dream. All of it.

But that was wishful thinking and happy endings were only sold in fairytales.

And this was no fairytale.


	32. How It Is

**Precious Things by SLynn**

**Spoilers:** Up to 'Nesting Dolls'

**Rating:** R for violence and disturbing content.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine – well, some are mine, just not the ones you recognize.

**Notes and such at the bottom… this folks is the last chapter!**

_Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be_

'_**Dare You to Move' by Switchfoot**_

**Chapter 32: How It Is**

It took longer then the one night Greg had expected for news to reach everyone in the lab. It took two.

While neither Sara nor Greg would come out and directly say what had happened, what had went wrong, there was plenty of speculation.

Most people faulted Greg. Most people thought Greg was to blame in some way or another and he didn't contradict them. Sara would have, given the chance but no one asked her too. Mostly people left them alone and drew their own conclusions.

And if they all secretly claimed to have guessed the outcome well before the break up, it didn't stop anyone from being truly surprised upon hearing the news.

And everyone was surprised.

Greg and Sara didn't talk at work, only over the phone once a night to arrange the details. They hadn't lived in the house long enough to have enough equity to sell it without loss and Sara thought it was only fair that since Greg had made the down payment that he be the one to stay there. He didn't want to but eventually agreed. He told her once he did sell the house they'd split the profits and again she tried to reject this but he wouldn't let her. Sara finally relented and promised to be out by the end of the week.

The other details weren't so easy to arrange. The details like work.

First thing Monday morning Greg went into Ecklie's office and practically begged for a new shift. Ecklie, fully aware of the situation, wouldn't allow it. Said that there was no openings for a CSI level one on either days or swings. Truly desperate Greg offered to go back to the lab even if it would change his hours but still no luck. Ecklie really did have it in for him it seemed; was still angry at his insubordination and figured that with Greg and Sara still working together after such a public break up, maybe he'd get the chance to fire them both if things went badly enough.

During that same day Greg also told his parents. They took the news pretty hard. Maggie Sanders first tried to assure her son that things would blow over. That every couple fought like this and they'd soon make up. Greg did his best to tell her this wasn't just going to blow over but she wouldn't hear it. Maggie really liked Sara and more importantly, she'd liked the fact that her son was no longer alone. Only Jeff Sanders, Greg's father, really took his word for it. He too was sorry but understood Greg's points. Not that that made anything easier.

Tuesday Greg sat down and told the only two people he ever would exactly what had happened: Nick and Amy. He knew that they were fairly well stuck in the middle of this mess and figured he owed them as much. Sara undoubtedly would tell her side to them eventually, and it wasn't like he was trying to be first or secure their friendship as his own, he just wanted them to understand. He needed them both to understand how serious this was if only to stop them from trying to fix it themselves. If Sara and Greg couldn't do that, no one could.

Their reactions were a mixture of disbelief and acceptance. They both knew now how serious the fight was and how determined Greg was in his belief that it really was over. Nick had decided not to take sides in the matter no matter who was to blame. Greg and Sara were both his friends and he had to work with them. It wasn't going to be easy but he thought they could all get through this. Amy however couldn't help but take Greg's side. A lot of it came back to the fact that Greg was her friend first and her first friend in Las Vegas. She just couldn't overlook that or throw it away.

Warrick tried to distance himself as well. He liked both Sara and Greg and didn't think that either of them would let their private lives affect their work. He was right about that. While Grissom, out of respect for their feelings and the circumstances, still didn't pair them up, they had to see each other every night. Warrick might not have noticed a change had he not been aware of the details, wouldn't have known there was a history between them if he had not been aware of it already. They both stayed professional throughout, just quieter then normal. He had to hand it to them, if he'd been in either of their positions, he wasn't sure he could do the same.

Catherine was really the most surprised. By Wednesday night Greg, his third case with her that week, had nearly lost all composure at her relentless questioning because she really couldn't let it go. She'd meant well, only wanted him to not bottle it up like he obviously was. She wasn't trying to pry; Catherine really was just concerned for him, for them both. And just as Nick and Amy were the only two people he confessed all the details too, Catherine was the only one he told that given a chance he'd take it all back. He'd change things if he could but didn't see how. After that night Catherine didn't question him again and she didn't think she could ever forgive Sara for breaking Greg's heart.

Grissom felt the worse. Never good with people he now had no idea what to do in this situation except to keep both Sara and Greg as busy as possible with work. It was his only means of condolence to either. He felt like he was to blame and had guessed fairly accurately that his conversation with Greg had triggered their breakup. He felt responsible and useless, knowing there was nothing he could say that would change anything. Sorry for the change.

Thursday morning Greg had gone to his appointment with Dr. Jennings as usual. He'd skipped Tuesday, the first time he'd missed an appointment since her confrontation with Ecklie. He told her what happened rather stoically. That Sara and he had split up. He didn't blame Sara, just himself. Greg still felt that it must be him. That there must be something wrong with him if she couldn't love him or trust him. Dr. Jennings was truly sad. She hadn't thought this would happen and really feared for what it might do to Greg's overall wellbeing. But all she could do was listen; that was her job.

Friday was probably the worst day. That was the day that Sara called him and told him that she was moved out. That he could go home again. He nearly laughed and told her that he had no home but bit his tongue. There was no point in being uncivilized now, they'd come too far to start trading barbs.

That afternoon he checked out of the hotel and went back to the house for the first time in nearly a week.

The house was so empty.

And suddenly it was really happening.

Friday really was the worst day.

That night at work everyone had been particularly somber. It was as if they knew and Greg could only guess they did. Sara couldn't have moved herself out. He imagined Nick or Warrick had helped. He imagined but couldn't ask.

Sara was off that night so at least he didn't have to face her right away and thankfully they were busy. So busy that before he'd become really aware of it the shift had ended.

Greg sat down in front of his locker and just stared.

He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to move. Honestly, he thought breathing was too much effort right now.

What Greg wanted was to fade away. That's what he felt like doing. Just fading away from it all but that wasn't possible.

"Hey man," Warrick said interrupting his thoughts and rousing him into action.

"Hi," Greg returned standing now and opening up his locker door to retrieve his things.

"So what are you doing today?" Warrick asked turning to him.

"Nothing."

"Feel like grabbing a bite to eat?"

Greg looked at him, questioning his motives. It wasn't that Warrick wasn't his friend, it just seemed that everyone now fell into two categories. Those who pitied him and those that thought he had it coming.

He didn't like being pitied.

"No," Greg said shaking his head and looking down, "another time."

"Come on," Warrick insisted, "Nick is already in and I can't sit through a whole meal with just Nick. Do me a favor, alright?"

Greg considered it for a moment, really thought about sticking to his original answer but as Warrick quirked his eyebrows once more and gestured to the door Greg couldn't refuse.

He nodded a few times and Warrick smiled.

"Let's go," Warrick said and waited for Greg to close his locker, walking with him just to make sure he really would come.

It wasn't completely unusual, but only after Greg drove with Warrick to the diner did he realize that it was just going to be the three of them.

Usually when they had breakfast after a shift the entire shift went. Sometimes one or more of the lab techs joined, but almost always all the CSIs on duty came. But not today. Today it really was just him, Nick and Warrick.

Greg had to admit he was glad.

He didn't think he could sit a whole meal with everyone there and try to act normal. Greg just wasn't ready for that.

Instead, the three of them talked normally about nothing in particulars: sports, caseloads, family, any thing and everything but women. Nick didn't even mention Amy's name, which was completely out of character for him, especially lately. Greg assumed it was for his benefit and instead of resenting the effort, was actually grateful. It was hard to hear about someone else's perfect relationship when yours had just gone belly up.

"So what are your plans for today?" Warrick asked Greg again just after they'd gotten their food.

"I told you I don't have any," Greg said shaking his head.

"None?" Nick asked and Greg looked at him oddly.

"None," Greg echoed and looked from Nick to Warrick really confused.

"Well you have plans now," Warrick said firmly.

"What do you mean?" Greg asked still looking between the two of them who were now smiling.

"We're taking you out tonight," Nick answered.

"Griss gave us all the night off," Warrick explained further.

"Why?" Greg asked still not getting it.

He didn't want to go out. He wanted to go home, draw the blinds, curl up and possible stay that way until forced to get up again.

"Greg," Nick said sounding surprised that he wasn't getting it, "It's your birthday. You're thirty man, we've got go do something."

Greg stared at him blankly for a moment as it dawned on him. He'd completely forgotten. With everything that had happened during the past week he hadn't even been thinking about it.

"Sofia offered to take a shift for me," Warrick said, "Work a night so that we could all have the same day off. Thought we could go to a jazz club I know, nothing big, fairly low key. Just hang out and celebrate this thing right."

"You guys don't have to do this," Greg said already shaking his head, "I know why you are but I'm really not going to be good company."

"Greg we're not taking no for an answer," Nick said firmly.

"Yeah," Warrick seconded, "even if we have to drag your scrawny butt out we're going."

Greg laughed a little at that, it was the first time that either of them had seen him so much as crack a smile all week. They both thought it was a good thing.

"Guys…"

"No," Nick said shaking his head, "No. You are not sitting home alone on your birthday. Period."

"Okay," Greg said relenting. "Not that I have much choice."

"Good," Warrick said smiling at him and tapping him on the shoulder. "I'm coming by to pick you up at seven. Be ready because I am serious about that whole dragging thing."

"Oh I believe you," Greg said quite serious himself making the other two men laugh.

For a few minutes they all ate in silence.

"Thanks," Greg said quietly into his plate.

Warrick just nodded and said nothing more as Nick clapped him once on the back also choosing to stay silent.

Greg took a few more bites of his meal and realized that he was going to be okay. It wasn't going to be easy. It wasn't going to be fun. And it wasn't going to happen overnight. But eventually, he was going to be okay again.

His friends were going to make sure of it.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: First things first, and I don't say it enough, thanks to my two beta's who I work overtime: Tripp3235 and RivenSky! **Okay, no one throw things, hear me out. Yes this is the end of this story. Yes I (gasp) broke up Greg and Sara. Yes there is a sequel. And yes I lied, there was no wedding.

To be fair, I did plan to have a wedding in this story, but it was never going to be Greg and Sara. It was going to be Jennifer and Mark. I may add a short story to my 'Project Procrastination' piece that goes into Nick and Amy's trip to San Fran for that wedding, but not anytime soon.

This one was painful to write. I hope it wasn't too painful to read. I think I said that this one was going to be a rollercoaster ride and I meant it. I'm exhausted. Drained. But, still writing. Always writing.

The sequel should be started shortly and I'm still labeling it a Greg/Sara piece if that's any consolation.

And now on to the thanks:

**Tripp3235** – Thank you so much for the pre-views and for helping me keep this thing rolling and in character. And the word crunching. I needed that. And for the record, no one blame her – she fought me tooth and nail over this story line!

**RivenSky** – Even though you didn't review here cough, cough you did so regularly at LJ and I thank you for it. And for all the help you gave me word crunching. My

grammar is so bad I need twice the help, oy! Thanks again!

**grrlnorth** – For the record, I promise to always write Greg/Sara and only dabble in the other pairings. Even if that means torturing the heck out of poor Greg, but its out of love I swear it!

**white rose01** – I like to mix my angst with my fluff! I'm glad you like that too. Thank you for all your reviews I really look forward to each one!

**Emmithar** – whose stories I enjoy almost as much as I do your reviews wink thank you for all your kind words. I still think we need to have an angst off. Dueling crime scenes or something like that.

**BeyondMyStar** – Thanks for all your reviews and I appreciate that you like how I weave them (you might really like the next one, well I hope everyone does)!

**Jewelbaby** – Thank you! You review nearly every chapter and help keep me motivated! Thanks!

**GottaGetGreg** – Glad you've enjoyed it! I think you're my #1 Betty fan!

**veryevil** – This last walkout was the serious one (as I say duh to myself because it's over) but I put the first few fights as the build up to it. And Greg staying with Betty was a complete fluke! I needed him nearby for the next chapter and Betty was the obvious choice!

**fwe** – boy I hope you still read my stories after all the torment I've put you through! I promise happier times, I do and this time I mean it!

**Duckie!** – your name keeps changing… my serious fluff cannot be posted here… glad you do like the scenes I can manage! Hope you're still reading my stuff after this one…

**Hannah** – Thank you so much! I appreciate the reviews!

**Pukah** – I gave plenty of reasons for Greg to be angry at Sara throughout this story…I love my angst!

**Kelly** – thank you for the encouragement, hope everyone still likes this now that its done!

**Fan4fanfic** – relationships were really what this story was about. That and trust. I haven't had them really working on their relationship until this point (ironic now that its over right?) but I figured now was the time. Oh, and the sequel.

**CMELO** – Greg waffled a lot in this piece but I felt at the end he had to learn not to give in if he really wanted a change.

**CatherineLouise** – I think you gave me the best compliment I've ever received. I'm blushing even! Sorry if you had to wait too long for this one, it came out slower then the others. I promise at least one more after this (and I say that every time). Thanks for the reviews! And yeah, I kind of live by the cliffhanger…sorry about that! And my serious fluff is all located at my LJ account or at CSI Forensics files.

**HelloTimeBomb** – love your name! I really want Greg and Sara together too. I'm kind of sad about this and I wrote it.

**Mar** – I love me some cliffhangers! That one was particularly mean, but it had to be done!

**josie22** – thanks so much! I'm not sure how I feel about this one, 'Issues' is my own personal favorite.

Once more thanks to everyone who has read this and the others even if you don't review, I appreciate your time! There will be a sequel. Sadly, I've already started it! The crime will be less angsty and it will likely be the most character driven piece I've done.

Thanks again!

SLynn


End file.
